Doble Tentacion(nueva version)
by kakashifreak512
Summary: (Nueva Version de Tentacion Doble)Raven y Cupid en si aman al mismo hombre... pero que pasara cuando la diosa del amor y la reina compartan algo en comun con el? y asi acepte a ambas? lean mas,clasificacion M Por temas eroticos fuertes pero con tematica amorosa pero con mayor fuerza ,leer solo bajo su propio riesgo(Dejen Review por favor)
1. Raven y Dexter

Este fic es una idea anterior pero a final de cuentas se reescribio para llegar a un punto mas alto,contiene temas mas fuertes asi que lease bajo su propio riesgo,debe tenerse alto criterio para entenderlo

los personajes pertenecen a sus autores originales,yo no gano ni un peso por esto

comenzamos

Raven caminaba hacia los jardines donde se encontraría con Dexter. Llegaría temprano, no quería desperdiciar los momentos que estarían juntos. A cada paso parecía aumentar su entusiasmo que ahora llevaba una hermosa sonrisa que no parecía percibir. De modo que cuando chocó con Cupid no sintió el golpe.  
—¡Oh!, lo siento, Cupid. No te vi. —Dijo Raven al ver a su amiga sentada en el suelo.  
—No es nada. —dijo Cupid, y añadió al ver el rostro de su amiga—. ¿Ha sucedido algo especial?, te veo como ilusionada. —dijo, mientras las dos se levantaban y Raven la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas.  
—Sí, me encontraré con Dexter. —dijo Raven con ciento brillo en sus ojos.  
—Claro, ya veo. Desde que sois novios estáis así todo el tiempo. —dijo Cupid con ligera tristeza.  
Raven al ver a su amiga así le dijo que ya encontraría a su amor. Pero no parecía que sus palabras entusiasmaran a Cupid. Se despidió de ella. El estado tristeza de Cupid la apenaba pero lo olvidaba al pensar en Dexter.  
Cupid había estado triste desde hace un tiempo y nadie sabía por qué. Era algo a Raven apenaba pero solía olvidarlo al pensar en Dexter.  
La tristeza de Cupid parecía inexplicable pero solo ella lo sabía. El que era su amor no lo encontraría sino en Dexter, y al verlo con Raven solo la entristecía más, lo intentaba ignorar pero no lo lograba. Aferrando los libros que llevaba como si fueran su esperanza siguió su camino sabiendo que pronto ellos se encontrarían en la posición en la que ella tanto deseaba estar. Intentó no mirar atrás, a donde estaba Dexter.  
Continuando su camino y llegando ya al punto acordado Raven vio a Dexter junto a la fuente que había en los jardines, pronto apresuro el paso hasta casi correr hacia él.  
—¿He llegado tarde?—preguntó Raven preocupada.  
—No, está bien. Ahora podemos seguir con nuestro día. —dijo Dexter con una sonrisa que mostraba calidez y ternura que Raven correspondió.  
Empezaron a caminar recorriendo el jardín, contemplando las flores que allí había. De cuando en cuando cruzaban miradas que al encontrarse se rehuían con timidez, la visión de los demás todavía los incomodaba, y querían sentirse a solas sin que nada les interrumpiera. Recorriendo el jardín hablaban sobre ellos en cómo se conocieron y se unieron al fin. Recordaron su pasado de cómo Dexter había sido tímido pero constante y Raven en parte se sentía incómoda por no haber reconocido el amor de Dexter, sin embargo ahora estando todo en el pasado se alegraban de estar en donde estaban.  
Al caminar y sin saberlo juntaban cada vez más sus manos queriendo enlazarlas, sin embargo cuando se sintieron, se vieron avergonzados era algo que los molestaba aún pero sabían que pronto dejaría de ser así. Se miraron y sonrieron juntos.  
Y mientras la pareja caminaba alegre los demás los miraban algunos con miradas algo desconcertadas ¿Cómo podía Dexter estar con Raven? y otros los veían con la alegría de los dos. Ellos conocían las opiniones de sus más cercanos. El apoyo de Daring y Cerise habían sido patentes desde el primer momento que lo supieron mientras ambos soñaban sin saberlo lo mismo que ellos.  
La pareja paseaba con calma cuando vieron que Briar acudió a ellos para invitarlos a una fiesta que habría en la noche.  
—Chicos, se ven muy bien juntos. —dijo Briar con una sonrisa. La Unión de Dexter y Raven le alegraba mucho.  
De un modo u otro aceptaron la invitación a la fiesta, aunque por la mirada de Briar sospechaba que algo más pasaría aquel día entre ambos, y ella lo intuía ya que ella había pasado por lo mismo al tratar de ir a una fiesta que había organizado Apple pero se había desviado para estar con Hopper de similar manera a Dexter y Raven sin embargo eso lo tomo en cuenta para comprenderlo si es que ambos faltaban a dicha velada. Pasando el tiempo ambos vuelven a sus habitaciones, no sin antes Raven invitarlo a ir a verla después de un rato, concretamente ir a su habitación para estar más a solas que en el parque, un beso francés basto para sellar dicho compromiso. Y así cada uno fue a su sección respectiva.

******  
Después de un tiempo Raven se sorprende al encontrarse a Dexter nuevamente en los pasillos y al saber que él estaba más dispuesto a algo más, claramente podía verse en los ojos encimados por sus lentes que no solo habría un simple abrazo como tal por el contrario ella también apunta sus ojos y los hace coincidir con los de él, como si fuese una especie de atracción magnética que quisiera que algo más pasara

-hola Dex, que haces por aquí?

-bueno Solo pasaba por aqui y queria saber como habias estado,ya que te vi y no pude si quiera saludarte

-ah si por la prisa supongo que ni tu ni yo pudimos vernos como hubiesemos querido

ambos se tomaron de las manos y simplemente caminaron en direccion al dormitorio de Raven,aunque las demas se sorprendieron,prefirieron guardar calma pues Daring y Sparrow ya habian entrado con sus respectivas parejas antes,y esto ya no seria nada nuevo por lo que lo tomaron como se menciono con calma,ambos entraron y simplemente ella cerro la puerta con llave,aunque Dexter sintio algo mas que un sobresalto Raven lo calmo y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien... demasiado bien

-Apple no esta,fue de visita a Muy Muy Lejano para visitar a sus padres en reunion familiar,y bueno me quede sola por ahora

-bueno,aunque se me hacia raro no ver a Apple en Viernes

-a mi tambien Dexie,pero asi fue

en pocas palabras despues de la ligera charla en donde incluso Raven le ofrecio algo de tomar,simplemente ambos se dilataron bastante,la timidez de ambos conforme pasaba el tiempo paso a segundo termino Aquella platica se fue silenciando dejando emoción detrás, emoción que los llevaría a una acción ya conocida por los dos.

Poco a poco la atmosfera de la noche Fue propicia para que la pareja comenzara a intimar,en un instante ambos sin querer cruzando sus miradas decidieron juntar sus labios en un candoroso beso que les comenzo a brindar esa pasion desbordante que simplemente no pararia hasta ser saciada,La reina oscura simplemente unio su boca a la de su amado,sus alientos finalmente se mezclaron mientras el principe intelectual ya un poco experienciado en ello con ella por asi decirlo comenzaba a saciar su instinto,en el transcurso las caricias incrementaron y comenzaban a ser parte del juego,Ella recorria su silueta masculina aun enfundada en la vestimenta,el tambien acariciaba las delicadas curvas de su amada enfundada en su vestido,sin mas premura ambos sintieron que estaban en el cielo,las caricias aun con la ropa puesta eran placenteras,ella sintiendo los dedos de su principe y el sintiendo las delicadas manos de su reina oscura,sabian que querian continuar y asi lo hicieron,el calor corporal era algo y eso mismo los hizo separarse con calma,sin embargo antes de separar sus labios Ella removio el saco y la bufanda de Dexter para ir liberando aquella Masculinidad de las capas de ropa que impedian sentir dicha corpulencia,simultaneamente Dexter correspondio quitando la parte del cuello de su atuendo para dejarla con la camiseta sin mangas de su atuendo. algo que le agrado a ella. Pues poco a poco se despojaban de las barreras que impedian el sentirse el uno al otro de piel a piel... la habitacion de ella era el escenario perfecto,sin Apple y sin ninguna molestia podian expresarse el que se necesitasen el uno al otro.

Se besaban con mayor pasión cada vez que se quitaban un vestido, hasta quedar solo con la ropa interior. Detuvieron sus besos contemplando las formas del otro, la visión de sus cuerpos semi-desnudos los excitaba con tal vivacidad que los besos que se dieron dejaron de ser cándidos a ser pasionales. Las caricias iban de una parte a la otra por la intensidad de su emoción aunque ya conocida siempre nueva. Él la acaricia, recorría todo su cuerpo con sus manos a veces apretando y otras haciendo una ligera presión. Ella le acariciaba también a él en los pectorales y en el cuello para a veces pasar al trasero de él hasta que finalmente dio unos pequeños mordiscos en él lóbulo de una de sus orejas tras el cual él dejó escapar un débil gemido.  
Era la situación cada vez más intensa, que pronto quedaron desnudos. Influidos por su vivacidad y cerca de una cama de la cual no se molestaron saber quién era el dueño se dejaron caer él sobre ella. Se tocaron esta vez con mayor atención explorando en el rostro del otro lo que sentían. El empezó a tocar los pezones de ella, acariciarlos, besarlos, sentirlos de cada forma que se le imaginara y ella respirando cada vez con mayor dificultad lo tocaba en su miembro cada vez más erecto y sensible, movía sus manos de modo que resbalaran con la piel de él. Dexter sin dejar los pechos de la empezó a besar.  
Dejaron pronto sus besos para cambiar posiciones, ella encima de él y mostrándose sus amores cada uno hizo lo suyo con el del otro. Ambos se lamieron al comienzo algo tímidos pero pronto con total pasión. Ella dejaba los lamidos para dejarle entrar a él por momentos y, cada vez que esto pasaba, succionaba con más fuerza y maestría, recordando sus encuentros pasados. Lo mismo hacía el con el amor de ella, acercaba su boca a los otros labios de ella con los que tuvo otros besos, a veces usaba sus manos para llegar más profundo en ella separando lo que le impedía llegar al centro, la besó. Tanteó dentro de ella con unos dedos mientras que con la otra mano se empeñaba en el clítoris de ella. Ambos trabajaban para ese amor común que ahora tenían. Que pronto llegarían a toda la complejidad de sus pasiones.

Llegados a este punto los fluidos corrían libres entre los dos y, tal era la intensidad de su pación que siguieron con más fuerza cada vez había más placer. Los dos gemían sin poder controlarlo los espasmos eran cada vez más notorias que llegaron al punto donde ambos quedaron libres y ambos probaron una parte del otro sin temor.  
despues de que Raven hubiese probado el liquido blanco del principe intelectual y el a su vez la haya probado hasta el punto de no retorno,ambos estaban acariciandose para recuperar energias,el espiritu de ambos estaba listo y dispuesto para continuar con dicho ritual amatorio,y prueba de ello era sus desnudos cuerpos en cama deseando mas de ese placer inequivoco al cual estaban siendo adictos pero en este caso la adiccion si era benefica para sus cuerpos y almas que deseaban fundirse en un solo ser,Dexterious Charming y Raven Queen querian ser ese unico ser fusionado,y poco a poco recuperaron energias y fuerzas para poder encarar dicha complasencia de sus cuerpos,la carne de ambos estaba llena de deseo y el Principe queria unirse a su reina oscura,y ella deseaba fundirse con el en un solo ser para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba

en ese mismo instante El miembro de Dexter estaba recuperando fuerza,su corazon bombeaba la sangre a tan alta presion que su pene efectivamente volvia a ser una manguera rigida que inclusive resaltaba las venas a cierto modo,abrazando a su reina malvada el chico simplemente dijo

-Raven,no resisto mas,quiero unirme a ti,fusionarme en un solo ser contigo

-eso mismo deseo yo,dulce principe. unete a mi y Tomame.

Dichas estas palabras Raven se acosto en la cama mientras Dexter se posicionaba encima de ella,queria que este momento fuese mucho mas especial que nunca,no necesitaban proteccion,ni barreras que impidieran sentirse el uno al otro,solo sus temperaturas corporales unidas era mas que suficiente,Con total cariño y amor,Dexter Abrio las piernas de la pelinegra y morada y ambos conectandose con una mirada y una sonrisa cada uno,procedieron,Dexter Tomo su pene erecto y lo introdujo en la Intimidad de su amada,al sentir ella como entraba su principe,El calor de el que sentia al natural en su intimidad era inminentemente embriagante,en la primera vez sintio dolor y sangro un poco pero eso habia quedado atras y al ser el dueño de ella por asi decirlo empezo a sincronizar el movimiento de su cadera en un ritmo que simplemente entraba y salia de su Reina malvada,su intimidad estaba a plena faena,no se podia creer pero ambos conforme aumentaban el impulso en un ritmo constante sentian mas y mas placer,Sus corazones latian a todo vapor,sus mentes segregaban adrenalina sin control para contener el impulso,el principe estaba mas "tieso" que nunca y su reina estaba mas humeda que nunca

-ahhhhh Dexter Ahhhhhhh Sigue Dexie

-Ahhhh Raven

El miembro del chico y la Vagina de su reina estaban practicamente al natural nada importaba,seguian unidos y continuaban con dichos vaivenes placenteros,la humedad de dicha actividad en dichas partes remarco un aroma inconfundible solo distinguible en encuentros de esta naturaleza,el sudor era solo una pequeña parte de ello Cambiando posiciones para confortarse y encontrar la correcta,sin embargo volvieron a la clasica de el Arriba y ella abajo nada detenia su espacio de 20 minutos ambos se impulsaron como si no hubiese mañana,ella se sentia en las nubes con cada sacudida y el tambien,era un placer unico y embriagante pero como todo tiene que terminar ambos estaban desencadenando el climax progresivamente

-ahhhhh Dexter Ahhhhhhh

-Ahhh raven ya no puedo aguantar mas Ahhhh

Dicho esto la sacudida seguia,el chico deseaba terminar pasara lo que pasara,y efectivamente ambos soltaron un gemido,el rostro de ella finalmente lo delato y el de el con un poco de fuerza tambien lo delato,al ella percatarse del punto de no retorno con sus piernas se aferro fuertemente a dexter abrazandolo para apresarse a el

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Dexter

-Ahhhhhhhhh Raven

en ese momento Dexter expulsaba a presion dentro del Cervix de ella su semilla,su saludable y fertil semilla,sin duda alguna mientras sentian el orgasmo el simplemente impulsaba millones de posibles candidatos para perpetuarse,los cuales se encontrarian con el objetivo dentro de Raven en poco tiempo,y asi fue,si encontraron en buen tiempo y el afortunado lo lograba,mientras tanto ambos se besaban al mismo tiempo de su union mas reforzada mientras el inyectaba lo mencionado en ella,no habia duda lo habian logrado,Dexter y Raven se entregaron,basicamente iba a fertilizarla pero eso paso a segundo termino el que Raven quedara embarazada. solo importaba el placer y el cariño que ambos se tenian

-wow,eso fue maginifico

-lo mismo digo cariño

Consumado el acto preservativo de la especie se separaron poco a poco y solo diciendose "te amo" el uno al otro procedieron a dormir juntos pues el sueño les habia aroma corporal de ambos mezclado con el de sus fluidos indicaba que lo habian logrado,cerraron sus ojos y aun desnudos se taparon con la sabana para mitigar el frio por si el calor de su actividad no fuese suficiente.

Lo habian logrado,Dexter y Raven se fundieron en un solo ser y se perpetuaron sin problema alguno. ademas de demostrarse cuanto se querian y amaban para entregarse el uno al otro.

Briar se habia dado cuenta de que Dexter y Raven no habian asistido,pero aun asi no se indigno ni molesto por ello,debido a que ella sabia lo que probablemente habia pasado,pues como deciamos antes ella y Hopper tuvieron un momento similar hace unos dias,que incluso la hizo faltar a una Pijamada con sus amigas,Esto tambien lo noto este ultimo y le pregunto  
-Oye Cariño,que paso con Dex y Rae?  
-no se... Pero creo que decidieron poner a prueba sus habilidades amatorias a cierto modo  
-oohhh y eso es?  
-tu bien sabes que es... por que lo vivimos hace 1 semana tambien  
-Ahhh (sonrojandose) comprendo Briar  
-Me alegra que lo comprendieras(Le da un beso frances mientras son observados)  
Por otro lado Cupid escucho todo,y lejos de sentir tristeza sintio algo de alegria por saber que su labor no habia sido en vano como la siguiente consejera y elemento en activo del Amor,sin embargo queria algo mas,Sabia que Dexter no era suyo y su Cabeza decia que no debia hacerlo,sin embargo su corazon y su instinto de mujer le decian que siguiera sus sentimientos y que los pusiera en practica con el motivo de su distraccion,en resumen Su cerebro decia detente y su corazon le imploraba que siguiera dicho impulso,recordando a su madre adoptiva Afrodita decidio seguir a su corazon y mentando lo siguiente...  
-Dex,se que perteneces a Raven,pero yo tambien te amo,y te quiero con toda mi alma,mi cuerpo y mi corazon no estaran completos hasta que no haya saciado esta sensacion que tengo por ti. asi que ire por ti pase lo que pase.  
afortunadamente el ruido de la fiesta ahogo estas palabras evitando que todos supieran eso mismo. no habia duda Chariclo estaba decidida a obsequiar su pureza a la razon de que ella sintiese mariposas en el abdomen. asumiendo lo que tuviese que pasar.

sin duda alguna ahora Dexter sabria por que es la Hija de Eros...

Continuara...


	2. Cupid y Dexter

Capitulo 2

Dexter y Cupid...

En su cuarto Cupid fantaseaba como seria estar con Dexter como lo estaba Raven. Era hermoso pensar en Dexter, pero cuando ven a Raven a su cabeza recordaba que era ella la que viv a sus fantas as con Dexter. Se apen un poco, pero guardaba algo que la alegraba en ese momento.  
Cupid saco de su armario la pocion que recibio de su padre, aun sin saber bien como lograr convencerlo. En sus manos contemplaba la pocion rosa que le daria lo que deseaba de una u otra forma. La pocion al contrario de sus flechas provocaba una excitacion que aumentaba en el individuo que la tomara y, enlazandola correctamente podria hacer que el individuo sintiera la excitacion por la persona que se quisiera. Cupid sabia esto y sin embargo se engañaba a si misma diciendose que lo que saldria de ello seria amor.

Guardo la pocion en uno de sus bolsillos, hoy lo haria, tendria el amor de Dexter para ella. Cupid salio de su habitacion en busca de Dexter, no sabia donde estaba pero no importaba porque ahora recibir a lo que tanto habia esperado.

Salio del cuarto que compartia con Blondie, decidida a enfrentarse a su destino.  
Mientras recorr a los pasillos camino a la cafeteria donde saboa que encontraria a Dexter pensaba en lo que seria pronto cuando supiera todo lo que sentia por el. Habian sido amigos desde que recordaba y ahora serian algo mas.  
Cuando lleg a la cafeteria no vio a Dexter. Se desanimo un poco y fue a buscar un sitio. Observando el lugar se fijo en Blondie su compañera de habitacion, se decidio entonces a ir con ella, cuando estuvo cerca se fijo en un libro que ella tenia, un libro que se parecia demasiado a su diario.

Blondie! Solto Cupid en un tono agudo que llamo la atencion. Se ruborizo al ver que empezaba a llamar la atencion. Se sento frente a Blondie y le pregunto cuanto habia leido. Lo-lo siento, Cupid yo solo Que haces con mi diario? Y Que es lo que has leido de el? le dijo Cupid en voz baja y con cierta preocupacion. Se notaba nerviosa y Blondie parecia timida.  
Solo un poco sobre Dexter. Vio como la expresion de Cupid se volvia cada vez mas tensa y continua . Estas rara y queria saber por que por eso yo lo lei , no fue con malas intenciones. El rostro de Cupid se calmo un poco. Blondie continuo . Pero, sabes? Esto seria una noticia que causaria gran revuelo, debo de publicarlo No lo haras, eres mi amiga y Dexter no deberia saberlo de esa forma dijo Cupid casi suplicando. Blondie se ve a sorprendida. Y le pregunto .  
L-le confesar s tus sentimientos? Si , lo har pero, por favor no lo publiques, esto es algo que debo hacerlo yo. Por favor.  
Blondie algo confusa acepto las razones de Cupid y le deseo suerte. Estuvieron platicando un rato hasta que se vio a Dexter en la cafeteria. Blondie alento a Cupid a confesarse.

Entonces Cupid se acerco a Dexter cada vez mas intranquila, sentia que cada vez mas cerca, se le aceleraba el corazon. Se sentia cerca de el y le pregunto donde estaba Raven a lo cual le respondio que estaba con Maddie y que al parecer tardaria mucho. Al oir esto Cupid se animo y empezo a hacer preguntas a Dexter casi olvidando la razon por la que estaba ahi , cada vez mas centrada en contemplarlo, lo veia y perdia el control de sus pensamientos, en ese momento s lo que su voz. Sin embargo llego a su mente el recuerdo de que el estaba con Raven, lo que la llevaria a apurarse en su afan de amor.  
Se acerco a Dexter y le conto con voz baja el encuentro que tuvo con Blondie. Entonces le acerco su diario mientras le decia que le amaba, le dijo que lo leyera ya que as ver a su amor por el, Dexter rehusaba ruborizado pero tuvo que aceptar al ver la expresion de Cupid cada vez mas cerca de las lagrimas. Cupid apartando la comida de Dexter puso en su lugar su diario abriendolo en las paginas en las que ella escribia todo lo que sentia por el, mientras sacaba la pocion que tenia guardada y colocaba unas gotas en la bebida de Dexter.

Dexter leia el diario con cierta dulzura y malestar a la vez, nunca habia imaginado que Cupid sintiera tantas cosas por el y, sin embargo le habia ayudado en su relacion con Raven, era tan confuso entonces para el, que dejo de mirar el diario por un momento para dar un sorbo a su bebida. Se sentia raro, pero siguio leyendo el diario sin poder detenerse.

Cupid miraba a Dexter cada vez mas expectante. Veia sus expresiones a medida que leia el diario, sus sonrisas de momentos, su pesar, su confusion. Cuando termino de leer, Dexter solo pudo cerrar el diario y con la confusion que estaba en el solo acerto a terminar su bebida para calmarse y pensar en algo que decir. Cupid sabia que los efectos empezaban a surgir y a pesar del estado confuso de Dexter salio con el de la cafeteria. Fue a un pasillo solitario con un Dexter aun confuso por lo que pasaba.  
El intento hablar pero fue callado por un beso de ella. el sintio sorpresa al ver que el beso le agradaba, y ahora sentia una gran atraccion por Cupid. Pregunto que es lo que pasaba pero ella no respondio , solo lo besaba cada vez que el interrumpia. Cupid sin embargo no queriendo arriesgarse tuvo que detenerse para ir a un lugar mas seguro para los dos. Cupid lo llevo a su cuarto, y el ya no ofrecia resistencia, la pocima ya estaba activada.  
En el cuarto, cuando Cupid cerro la puerto se encontraba sola con Dexter, solo para ella y sin que nadie los interrumpiera ella lo beso otra vez.

El momento llego cuando la pelirrosada hija de Eros planto sus labios en los de Dexter,el con un extasis incontrolable gracias a los efectos de la pocima sucumbio con rapidez ante dicha muestra de amor,por lo que sintio la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla lo mas rapido que pudiese para poder sentir su cuerpo,sus instintos de hombre estaban a mas de cien y queria saciarlos como fuese posible cupid lo habia conseguido... La pocima habia hecho efecto y sin duda alguna sus labios junto a los de Dexter procedieron a fundirse en un simple beso apasionado frances mientras su temperatura corporal aumentaba,era la misma sensacion que tenia con Raven Queen solo que aqui la hija de Eros era la que comandaba el timon de este buque de placer que zarpaba con direccion al orgasmo y ya no habia marcha atras en el momento ambos decidieron acariciarse aun con sus ropas de por medio como barreras que esperaban ser removidas para poder continuar,mientras ese beso seguia, Las manos de ambos comenzaban a sentir la piel y el calor mutuo el uno del otro,cupid sentia mucha pasion por tener dentro de si esa fusion esperada con tanta pasion.

Dexter asintio en ese transcurso y comenzo a recorrer con sus manos la silueta de Chariclo,la cual era perfectamente torneada,llego a sus gluteos los cuales eran firmes y remarcaban su belleza griega con total delicadeza,el chico habia tambien sentido las curvas de su cintura y de su abdomen,ella tambien sintio esecuerpo del chico charming sus musculos y su cuerpo,toda una experiencia el sentir el calor corporal mutuo

cuando se separaron no supieron como expresarlo pero aun asi ya habia comenzado el ritual de desenfunde de cuerpos,pues en el transcurso del beso Chariclo habia removido la chaqueta de Dexter y el habia quitado parte de arriba de su vestido rosa

viendose el uno al otro mentaron...

-Wow,en serio quieres continuar con esto?

-por supuesto Dexie... Tomame soy toda tuya mi principe

-en efecto mi princesa...

dicho esto la pocima ya hacia efecto relativo por lo que en otro beso Chariclo se sento en un escritorio de la habitacion para unirse a Dexter de nuevo en otro beso,la intensidad de la pasion de Dexter era enorme su corazon trabajaba a todo vapor para distribuir dicha energia a todo su cuerpo,Sin embargo la ropa aun era una prision para ambos,para Ella la humedad de su intimidad estaba siendo delatada por culpa de sus pantaletas y en el caso de Dexter su Miembro comenzaba a levantarse y tomar vida,la presion con la que su corazon bombeaba la sangre era la ideal para hacer que su miembro tuviese la dureza adecuada al estar juntos el uno con el otro notaron eso,el notaba el calor de su intimidad mas la humedad,el aroma delataba que ella queria algo mas,y el ni se diga ella sintio la dureza de su organo como si fuese de acero asi que sin mas preambulo y con la pasion encima Se despojaron mutuamente de la ropa que los aprisionaba,Dexter removio primero la parte superior del vestido para dejarla en sosten,y ella tambien hizo lo propio con el quitando y tirando su saco,su bufanda y su camiseta,en ambos casos tuvieron suerte de tener perfeccion en su posesion,sin embargo eso no bastaba,aun sus ropas eran impedimento,asi que con otro beso sacaron mas energia y comenzaron a terminar de desvestirse.

Dexter removio las demas prendas entre ellas el vestido rosa que la dejo efectivamente en ropa interior por completo,con sosten y pantaletas revelaba su hermosa figura de diosa griega mediterranea,Y Claro cupid no se quedo atras y removio los pantalones de su amado hombre,No quedaba mucho por remover y el quito las medias satinadas oscuras que aun revelaban su tono de piel asi como los zapatos,similar removio cupid de Dexter sobre todo sus tenis azules y sus pantalones

-quieres continuar con esto Dexie?

-por supuesto,cari o quiero continuar pase lo que pase dicho esto continuaron las caricias y en eso la remocion de la ropa interior,el removia con gentileza pero sensualidad y rapidez debido al efecto de aquella pocima su sosten,revelando sus pechos bellamente formados,mas las pantaletas que por fin delataban su intimidad,ahora si Ella era su Eva

el tambien recibio caricias y ella finalmente removio los boxers de su amado,los cuales escondian claramente lo que era en si el objeto de su pasion y de su deseo,en efecto el miembro solido como roca de Dexterious Charming,no por nada ella lo vio como su Adan sin perder mas tiempo fueron a la cama y precisamente ella hizo algo que en si no pensaba que podia hacerlo bien,lo cual era hacerle una felacion al chico intelectual charming su ereccion estaba realmente firme y saludable,mas aun el efecto continuaba -  
Al sentirlo cerca Cupid sin saber bien porqu comenz a lamerlo, encontrando gusto en ello. La intensidad de su excitaci n iba en aumento y no mostr timidez alguna dej ndose llevar por sus pasiones. Al hacerlo Cupid lamia con vigor mientras con sus manos manipulaba el miembro de Dexter. Iba de la punta hasta el comienzo de la cabeza con suavidad al comienzo y luego con mayor rapidez. Lamia la punta en c rculos, a veces dirigi ndose al centro, otras hacia el encuentro del glande con el cuerpo recorri ndolo mientras cada vez se acercaba a tenerlo dentro de la boca. En ese momento Cupid sinti una arremetida de placer que la llev a tener el miembro en la boca, lo saboreo y sinti como si nunca hubiera sentido algo tan agradable, succionaba con fuerza y sus manos iban cada vez m s deprisa. Fue as que en un tiempo Dexter no pud reacciono a ello soltando lo que guardaba y d ndoselo a Cupid. Ella sinti la calidez del l quido de Dexter que solo la provocaba m s, mientras que el agitado fue a devolverle el placer que recibi . Entonces acost a Cupid en la cama y empez a hacer lo que ella hab a hecho con l. Y con la experiencia que ya ten a dio a Cupid en las puertas del para so. La bes en sus otros labios y los prob como si encontrara en ello el remedio a su agitaci n. Empez a introducir un dedo en ella que la comprobaba a cada instante cuando pas al cl toris. Besando entonces los labios pasaba al succionar el otro amor de ella que agitada solo cerraba los ojos y suspiraba sin poder controlarse, era tal el placer que sent a que no pod a pensar en nada s lo dando cabida en su cabeza al placer que recibi y recibi entonces el xtasis que l sintiera cuando ella se ocupaba de l. Dexter sorb a en esos momentos el n ctar que corr a de la hermosa flor frente a l.  
A n con las sensaciones que sent a Cupid sab a que el momento era aquel, no pod a ni quer a esperar m s pronto. Aprovechando los efectos de la p cima sobre Dexter har a de ellos uno solo. En ese momento Cupid tirada en la cama no pudo evitarlo y jal a Dexter con l quedando encima de ella, ambos se ve an a los ojos, ella lo miraba por momentos y no sab a que hacer sin embargo por instinto y por propia naturaleza de ella simplemente se dej llevar. Ambos desnudos en el comienzo del g nesis, no pod an evitarlo, el con su miembro renovadamente s lido como una roca, y con toda su capacidad a todo lo que daba gracias a su latiente coraz n, ten a que hacerlo de un modo u otro. As que en ese momento Cupid recibi entusiasta el miembro de Dexter. Sinti ndole dentro de ella empez a moverse y dar peque os saltos en los que recib an placer. A los dos les gustaba y pronto l ayud conteni ndola y dirigiendo el ritmo de sus sacudidas.  
Cambiando de posici n, ella a cuatro recibiendo a Dexter con placer y gimiendo a su vez los dos, l aument la velocidad que Cupid solo pod a responder con gritos y gemidos cada vez m s intensos. No lo pod an creer ambos quer an que eso no terminara, era la sensac deliciosa. El mismo brebaje que usara ella ahora le dio lo que ella quer a, pasi n desnuda sin tener barrera alguna, eso quer a ella, poco importaba lo dem s ahora lo que m s importaba era sentir el calor de su persona a trav s de su miembro. Cambiando la posici n a una similar a la de los equinos siguieron am ndose, sent an cada ve cerca el momento culminante. El influjo de la p cima realmente le gustaba a Dexter, era como si fuese un potro salvaje en una pradera abierta y tuviese un encuentro de apareamiento con su yegua amada, en este caso Cupid era una yegua muy feliz. Estuvieron as de ensimismados en su placer donde s lo s los dos amantes.

No habia duda,cuando llego la sensacion mas placentera,el contingente del chico intelectual salio a su mision mientras el sentia algo realmente increible que lo hacia caminar entre nubes,la rapidez de su "ejercito" estaba demostrada en si,ella tambien respondio hormonalmente con una posibilidad en forma de medio gameto necesario,mientras tambien sentia lo mismo,un afortunado efectivo seria el encargado de completar la mision de perpetuidad,y nada los interrumpio,las barreras de latex ni siquiera tuvieron protagonismo para evitar la mision del chico intelectual Llegado el cl max, Dexter descarg dentro de Cupid, ella sinti el chorro recorrerla de comienzo a fin d ndole vida que encontraba placentera, y se llen de j bilo junto a l. Los dos extasiados se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones que sent an, l la sent a en su totalidad, y ella sinti la calidez dentro suyo que emanaba de l, su union ya estaba hecha. En el angosto xtasis en el que se encontraron, sus voces retumbaron en la habitaci n, y pronto termin cuando se separaron. Se miraron sonrientes y se abrazaron a lo que ser a una nueva vida para ambos.

Continuara...


	3. Reunion Erotica Parte 1

Capitulo 3

Cupid, Dexter y Raven habían sido asignados en grupo para una tarea, acordaron que la harían en la habitación de Cupid que estaría libre aquel día. Llegado el día Dexter y Raven se dirigieron a la habitación de Cupid donde encontraría más de lo que esperaban de aquel día.

Junto a Dexter, Raven se veía alegre, para ella la relación con Dexter estaban mejor que nunca y casi sólo podía pensar en él. Sin embargo camino a la habitación de Cupid recordó cómo es que Cupid había estado deprimida y de pronto apareció radiante ante todo, no sabía a que se debía ese cambio de humor tan brusco pero sólo podía alegrarse por ella esperando a que encontrara a alguien como lo era Dexter para ella, miró a Dexter una vez más cómo solía hacerlo cada vez que estaba con él, cogidos de las manos, le mostró su sonrisa.

Dexter le devolvió la sonrisa pero aunque Raven no notara el encuentro con Cupid le incomodaba. Pero sólo podía pensar ahora en Raven al ver la sonrisa que le mostraba y sólo pensaba el que sería su brillante porvenir. También le alegraba el cambio de Cupid, aunque con un sentimiento extraño dentro de él. Aferrando aún más fuerte a Raven corrieron alegres por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Cupid.

Mientras Cupid esperaba la llegada de sus compañeros contemplaba la poción, rosa, brillante, la hipnotizaba al verla. Cupid después de lo ocurrido con Dexter no salía sino con la poción escondida en alguno de sus bolsillos esperando el momento de utilizarla otra vez.

Paseó por su habitación tarareando sin prestar atención a lo que hacía. Vería a Dexter y eso era lo más importante para ella en ese momento, tal vez incluso tuviera una oportunidad para colar la poción, pero mientras más pensaba en eso más complicado le parecía de realizar, casi perdiendo los ánimos contempló la poción una vez más, el color de esta le atraía de una forma que no podía explicar. Tal vez hoy Dexter no sería suyo pero pronto lo sería por completo.

Oyó que llamaban a la puerta, dejando la poción sobre la mesa fue a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con Dexter y Cupid, los dejó pasar y les indicó que se sentaran en unos cojines que preparara para ello. Vio a Dexter y sintió cómo el corazón se le aceleraba casi sin notarlo notó que se ruborizaba recordando lo que experimentó con él. Cómodos ya empezaron con sus estudios.

El tiempo pasaba y Dexter comenzaba a sentirse incómodo al estar tan cerca de Cupid, sin saber por qué se había sentido así desde hace unos días y parecía que en algunos momentos al estar con ella perdía la conciencia para despertar en un lugar que no recordaba haber estado. Terminando sus tareas, Cupid fue a traer unos bocadillos, Raven insistió en ayudar aunque Cupid hubiera preferido la compañía de se encargó de preparar los bocadillos mientras Raven vertía en una ponchera el interior de las botellas que encontrara en la mesa, siendo ella la primera en probar el contenido de esta al ver el extraño aspecto que presentaba pero contentándose al sentir que era agradable y dulce,se sintió motivada y quiso tener a Dexter con ella de un modo más íntimo sin importarle que Cupid estuviera presente, llegaba el momento de las dos, con Raven al final trayendo la bebida, encontraron a Dexter ensimismado en sus chicas empezaron a comer disfrutando de los sabores que se les presentaban en su mayoría salados pero prefiriendo los dulces. Raven le dio un vaso con refresco a Dexter que lo tomó sin darse cuenta, aun pensando en lo que le incomodaba en Cupid. El sabor de la bebida le pareció familiar no sabía describirlo y sin embargo le era agradable. Sin aviso Raven le besó en la boca. Cupid al ver esto airada empezó a terminar su bebida sintiéndose cada vez más enojada por lo que acaba de ver, después de lo que había pasado con Dexter ahora lo quería sólo para él. Dexter seguía confuso, empezaba a recordar lo que había pasado antes de que Cupid la incomodara reconoció en la bebida la poción que le diera aquella vez.

Raven sentía que Dexter era cada vez más importante para él, por lo que no percató que Cupid empezaba a acercase. A Cupid sólo le bastó ver el beso para alterarse de tal modo que no sabía bien lo que hacía, sólo acertaba a acercarse, sólo quería a Dexter para ella, y entonces le besó sin saber por qué frente a Raven. Dexter no hacía nada, estuvo quieto un momento, como esperando, esperando quien de las dos sería la primera.

Sus ansias eran cada vez más extensas y su anterior personalidad fue reemplazada por una llena de lujuria que sólo buscaba complacerse sin importar qué. Las miraba con un deseo infinito intentando calmarse pero no podía hacer nada, el beso de ambas confundía a esta nueva personalidad, la poción no estaba hecha para un caso como este. Mientras ansioso sólo podía observar cómo ellas se acercaban impacientes, en sus ojos sólo se veía el deseo que calmarían con él. Se vio rodeado por las dos y sólo esperaba su tacto para empezar a actuar.

Cupid mientras tanto sólo quería estar con Dexter, ya no le importaba que Raven estuviera a lado, sólo se concentraba en él. Lo besó con más fuerza que antes y lo abrazó tumbándolo en el suelo. Raven no pareció dar cuenta de ello, de momento sólo veía a Dexter sin impórtale Cupid no sabía por qué pero sólo quería a Dexter estuviera con Cupid o no. Se acercó y se apoderó de Dexter a costa de Cupid.

Raven pronto empezó ser ella quien besaba a Dexter con un ardor cada vez mayor, Dexter estaba quieto recibiendo todo lo que le daban. Cupid sin embargo pronto quiso recuperarlo y forcejeó con Raven por el control del chico. La lucha no se centraba en ellas, sólo en Dexter.

Cuando las dos chicas estuvieron listas, sus hormonas se aceleraron a más de mil por hora. Sólo querían más y más, no podían contenerse. Similar caso pasaba con Dexter, no podía detener su ímpetu, su cuerpo reacciono igual. Casi como reloj suizo su misma parte reacciono como si hubiese tomado sildenafil para el momento pero aun así no fue sildenafil si no la pócima de Cupid, la cual había hecho efecto en los 3 para aquel momento.

Sin duda alguna Dexterious Charming tuvo bastante suerte, pues al tomar todos la bebida contaminada con la pócima, nada podía detenerlos, el sentido común quedo cegado por el instinto que tenían las dos féminas, una por desearlo y otra por que quería más con su propio novio, en el entorno se veía cómo Chariclo y Raven estaban preparadas para perpetuar y preservar la especie humana, las dos chicas se acercaron y comenzaron a despojarlo de su ropa, para revelar su musculatura la cual no era despreciable, era como una copia al carbón de Daring. No podían creerlo, era como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Cupid y Raven querían más de él, y llegar al climax sin importar lo que pasara. Las barreras para evitar algo más no estaban incluidas, por lo que prefirieron tener sus herramientas al natural para gozar de todo sin ninguna capa que impidiese cosas más allá de todo.

Dexter tampoco se quedó atrás, del mismo modo comenzó por desvestir a Raven quien era su amor, retiro su capa que cubría su cuello, la desabotono y posteriormente la dejo con solo su camiseta sin mangas. Sus brazos desnudos abrazaron al chico para poder darle un beso. Cupid sin avisar siguió el juego y toco su entrepierna. Mientras el mismo se excitaba al saber cómo Raven lo besaba francesamente sus bocas estaban en pleno éxtasis, mientras Cupid palpaba sus testículos, lo cual excito más a Dexter y a Raven quien también sintió los dedos de Cupid palpando la intimidad de ella. A pesar de la ropa de Raven, Cupid notó la humedad de ella, así que quito su mano izquierda de los testículos de Dexter, aún aprisionados en sus pantalones y la dirigió a la entrepierna de Raven enfundada en sus pantimedias negras semi-translúcidas, lo cual, mientras ella daba un beso a su amado, sintió los dedos suaves de Cupid masajeando su intimidad. Y con total confianza ella también lamió su cara, sobre todo sus orejas, mientras las mordisqueaba, algo que excitaba a Raven. Aunque Dexter separo sus labios, esto lo incitaba más y más. Cupid removía la camiseta sin mangas de Raven para dejarla de cintura para arriba en sostén, e igual Raven removió la parte de arriba de su camiseta-toga para dejar al descubierto también su sostén. Ambas disfrutaban el momento mientras se besaban sin control.

Y, vaya que las 2 chicas estaban excitadas. La hija de Eros, la embajadora del amor en su más pura expresión; y la hija de la reina malvada, ambas, con una belleza pura y celestial con sus torsos desnudos solo con la lencería restante era muestra de que eran dos chicas en pleno goce. Querían más y eso no las detendría... así que Dexter fue el siguiente en experimentar la siguiente fase la cual el también alargó.

Raven tuvo el honor de ser la que removiese sus pantalones, mientras avisaba de ello al intelectual acariciando su bulto de manera cariñosa y afectiva, pues quería que todo sucediese ya, pero lo estimulaba con cada caricia para poder prepararlo, sin previo aviso le planto otro beso francés y desabotono y desabrocho sus pantalones para dejarlos caer. Él solo debía quitar sus tenis los cuales removió al desabrochar sus cordones y quedar descalzo, lo cual lo dejó frente a su reina malvada en boxers, pues ambas habían removido toda su ropa antes. El chico sólo se sonrojó. Mientras la mano de la reina malvada guiaba su miembro hacia su zona íntima. Le dejó levantar su falda para sentir su intimidad aun cubierta por las pantimedias negras y, al llegar a dicha zona sintió como Raven estaba húmeda, lista para el acto de preservación, quería tener a Dexter a su lado como fuese posible. Cupid aún incompleta dejó que transcurriera el desviste, mientras los miraba, se excitaba más y más, la hija de Eros finalmente estaba perdida en el mar del éxtasis. Dexter acarició a Raven en su zona intima a través de las capas de ropa que quedaban pendientes y con cada roce de sus dedos se excitaba más y más, quería romper su ropa para que Dexter sintiera su piel y, metiera sus dedos en donde ella a veces usaba algún consolador, pues quería experimentar su sueño de manera fáctica, es decir, quería que Dexter metiera sus dedos y le hiciera sentir lo que ella hacia a veces a solas. Soltó un gemido que los excito a ambos mientras tocaba su entrepierna y ella también toco sus partes enfundadas en los boxers, Raven acepto y así Dexter comenzó a desabotonar su falda mientras ella retiraba sus zapatos para quedar descalza y solo en medias, sosten y pantaletas, algo así, para estar al natural.

Cupid también reacciono igual, y palpó la entrepierna de Dexter, ahora sí sentía su bulto, mientras Raven también la acariciaba. Era un sándwich bastante delicioso, pues ahora Dexter le removía su falda, e igual Chariclo se quitó sus zapatos dorados para quedar descalza. Dexter también sintió las caricias de sus dulces manos en sus partes, y ella también lo guio para que él tocara sus partes que igual estaban cubiertas con pantimedias, los dedos de Dexter sintieron la humedad de esa belleza griega, quien sólo gimió respondiendo a las caricias de los dedos de él, por lo que lo dejo proseguir mientras Raven la acariciaba en la cintura. Ahora Dexter removió la falda de ella y la dejo caer, quedando igual que Raven en pantimedias, pantaletas y sostén. Ambas chicas lucían cuerpos esculturalmente bellos, cinturas de avispa finamente torneadas, en respectivo tono de piel y maquillaje que les daba su identidad característica. Ahora, todos estaban medio-desnudos por lo que faltaba lo mejor por venir.

-¡Wow! Chicas, esto es... increíble.

-Y falta lo mejor Dexie.

Dicho esto ambas tiraron a Dexter en la cama. El efecto de la pócima estaba en pleno apogeo. Su calor era increíblemente agradable, no podían creerlo. Dexter semidesnudo al igual que ellas dos,la escena era altamente erótica. Dexter quería más de las dos, de su amada Reina Oscura y novia oficial, y de su amante griega, embajadora del amor. Por lo que de manera natural e instintiva comenzó a desenfundar a Raven de su ropa interior restante, la reina malvada estando arriba de él le dijo:

-Vamos, cariño, sé que lo quieres hacer. Hazlo.

Después de estas palabras Dexter desabrochó gentilmente su sostén, para revelarle sus 2 pechos bien torneados, su forma era perfecta, era lo primero que disparó sus hormonas al límite. El ver a su Reina Malvada en total naturalidad, el comienzo del génesis, por partes, fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, igual Cupid también pidió lo mismo y el también asintió, quitó el sostén de ella quien también se tumbó en la cama junto con Raven y él, y revelo también igual sus bellos pechos que mostraban su belleza griega con total naturalidad, era toda una diosa. Desnudas pudieron mostrarse finalmente como eran de cintura para arriba, el calor aumentaba y Dexter quería más.

Su cuerpo lo pedía, el ver sus pechos activó sus hormonas y su testosterona al cien. No lo podía creer, tenía la misma suerte que su hermano, de este modo su corazón latió con más fuerza, tanta que incluso pensó que desfallecería de un infarto, pero la pócima curiosamente no le provoco esto, al contrario en combinación con su metabolismo, su entrepierna comenzó a tomar vida, su corazón bombeaba la sangre para hacer que su miembro tuviese una erección dura, además de ejercer cierta velocidad aumentada para poder aguantar dicha faena. Sus bóxers querían explotar, su energía lo demostraba, su parte estaba tan firme que efectivamente podría complacer y satisfacer tanto a su Reina Malvada como a la Hija de Eros. De manera análoga la humedad de ambas estaba al límite, sus pantaletas y pantimedias eran testigos de que querían más, no querían esperar más. Raven y Cupid querían estar unidas a él costara lo que costara, así que decidieron que él retirara las prisiones restantes que les impedía que él las sintiera naturalmente. Comenzó con Raven ,desenfundándola, mientras Cupid observaba dicha escena estimulándose sola, acariciando sus pechos, esto la encendió al ver como Dexter retiraba las pantimedias revelando el tono de piel de Raven y sus bien torneadas piernas, finalizando con las pantaletas que liberaron al aire sus propias intimidades, dejándola en traje de Eva. Cupid no quería quedarse atrás y le pidió a Dexter que le hiciera el mismo favor, retiro las pantimedias y revelo el color de su piel griega para después liberarla de la prisión de sus pantaletas las cuales terminaron por revelar su intimidad húmeda igual a la de Raven.

Dexter contemplaba al tacto las figuras de las dos chicas, ardiente por sus placeres empezó a tocar los pechos de Raven mientras besaba a Cupid que suspiraba con placer cada vez mayor. Raven empezó a acariciar el pecho de su amado, cada vez más caliente, iba cada vez más abajo. Los besos embriagaban tanto a Cupid como a Dexter, ésta empezó a tocarse dadas las emociones cada vez más intensas que sentía. Raven llegando a su destino empezó a palpar el fruto que buscaba, pronto empezó a acariciarle en sus partes, siendo respondida por un Dexter cada vez más excitado. Raven sin pensarlo empezó por sacar el miembro de Dexter y lo comenzó a lamer haciendo los otros dos hacían arriba.

Cupid no podía dejar de acariciar su intimidad, el beso, junto a la caricia donde introducía sus dedos era algo excitante para ella, su cerebro simplemente estalló en júbilo.

Raven ocupada en la faena sentía que cada vez que lamia y chupaba era para los dos un éxtasis increíblemente delicioso. Separada de las sensaciones de Cupid, sólo se ocupaba en las de ella y Dexter. Lamía, chupaba, con voluptuosidad, las eran para Dexter indescriptibles, mucho más intensas de las que había sentido hasta entonces. Mientras tanto Raven se complacía con la sensación del miembro de Dexter en su boca, sentía como un sabor agradable le inundaba hasta el fondo de su garganta. En eso Dexter sentíase desbordar, no pudo contenerse y soltó todo su esperma en la boca de Raven. Ella algo sorprendida por la grata sensación en ella lo saboreó sintiéndose a gusto con el líquido de su amado. Cupid vio todo lo que pasó y no puedo más que querer hacer lo mismo, se dirigió a donde estaba Raven, ahora sería su turno. Él parecía algo cansado pero no le importó, seguiría hasta donde su cuerpo lo permitiera.

Cambiaron posiciones, ahora Cupid era la que chupaba y saboreaba la humanidad de Dexter mientras que Raven lo besaba haciendo lo mismo que Cupid, el amor entre los dos novios era inminente, era un beso francés donde ambos saborearon todo, el jugueteó con su lengua mientras ella hacía lo propio. No podían creer el éxtasis que sentían. La pócima estaba en su máximo apogeo, los órganos reproductivos de Dexter funcionaban a máxima capacidad para incrementar producción hormonal y celular destinada a esa función, con los fluidos también pasaba lo mismo. Cupid no dejaba de lamer. Raven de besar mientras él la estimulaba metiendo dos dedos dentro de su intimidad y ella sintió dichos dedos entrando, así que sólo asintió con un leve gemido y se abrazó para devolver el beso. Cupid con su magia y la pócima prácticamente lograba que Dexter quisiera soltar lo que debía soltar... era toda una fiesta de placer y lujuria que solo los tres tenían el derecho de continuar.

Ahora sí, Cupid no podía creerlo, estaba saboreando la lujuria de Dexter. De igual manera Dexter sentía como la boca de Cupid acariciaba, lamia y chupaba con tanto ahínco su miembro, era una sensación única e indescriptiblemente deliciosa, sentía que estaba en el cielo. La hija de Eros estaba demostrando no solo el efecto duradero de la sobredosis de la pócima sino también lo mucho que había esperado a que ese momento llegara, a que el intimo aparato reproductor de ese príncipe gozara de la boca, no solo de la reina malvada, sino también de la hija de Eros quien lo deseaba más que nada. Cupid sólo hacia la felación como si fuese una profesional. Asimismo Raven se acercó a él y lo besó en la boca, al más puro estilo francés, era una combinación deliciosa. Su hermosa reina malvada lo besaba mientras en su intimidad sentía el calor de la boca de Cupid en su intimidad, era como estar en el cielo, su pene no podría estar más feliz, pues ahora si gozaba de la dicha de ser estimulado por Cupid a más de mil kilómetros por hora; la sensación encendía a Dexter cada vez más y más, eventualmente el punto de no retorno estaba por venir y no había otra cosa que hacer

En el lado de Raven ella introdujo dos de sus dedos en su intimidad para masajearse y estimularse, así como también lubricarse y prepararse para lo que venía a continuación. Imaginaba que sus dedos eran el preámbulo a el sentir a Dexter dentro de ella como siempre lo quiso, simplemente el primer orgasmo llegaría para ambos de manera natural. Cupid seguía probando con dicha felación el sabor agradable de su amado príncipe, mientras su novia continuaba con el embriagante beso placentero que a ambos los llevo al más allá y los regresó en un viaje relativamente corto.

Tras esto Dexter no podía seguir aguantando más, su aparato reproductivo quería soltar la energía contenida en él. Su desborde era inminente y con la hija de Eros era similar que con su reina así que no pudo contenerse por lo que su cuerpo reaccionó y finalmente expulsó todo su dulce y tibio esperma en la boca de Cupid que lo probó y saboreó, dando a notar que su dulce sabor era placentero y exquisito para ella, al igual que Raven disfruto con total lujuria. Sin lugar a duda el aroma de la habitación era a esperma y fluidos de ambas chicas. Era el inicio de una aventura mucho más allá de una simple tomada de mano o beso inocente, era lujuria y pasión entre dos chicas que amaban y querían al mismo hombre, a su bello príncipe intelectual que gracias al efecto duradero de la pócima, tanto en el cómo en ellas les daría energía para rato, aún faltaba más.

Dexter quería más, eso estaba claro, el efecto de la pócima era bastante agradable y placentero, y al ser ingerida por los tres lo único que deseaban era más y más placer carnal, no importando que sus hormonas y metabolismos activasen sus mecanismos reproductivos para ayudar a preservar sus genéticas, además de combinarlas en buena variabilidad. Dexter aun seguía firme en lo que respecta a su miembro, además de que poseía mas energía para recargar liquido por decirlo de alguna forma. Ellas seguían húmedas y querían más. Cupid y Raven desnudas junto a él estaban efectivamente en el cielo, todos en traje de Adán sin ninguna prenda que los cubriese. Eran un Adán con dos Evas para él solo, tanto su novia malvada como su amante griega sabían que tenían para ellas solas ese chico intelectual musculado y con buena potencia y tamaño que acababan de probar, no podían creerlo pero aun así querían saber a qué más límites llegar.

-Dexie, ahora te toca hacernos gozar.

-Sí, ya oíste a Raven, te toca hacernos gozar.

Dicho esto la diversión ya estaba en su apogeo, pero faltaba lo mejor...


	4. Reunion Erotica Parte 2

Cap 4

Sin importar que horas fueran, el instinto no paraba de fluir. La sangre de las dos chicas y de su hombre estaba hirviendo de pasión, querían unir sus temperaturas corporales como fuese posible, pero ahora no querían esperar más, así que ahora él les devolvería el favor que ellas le hicieron, aún excitados todos y con sus órganos dispuestos a todo, aun querían más.

-Oh Dexie, creo que me gustaría que hicieras algo más.

-Pero que quieres que haga, Raven.

-Tu solo déjate llevar y hazlo.

En efecto la desnuda reina malvada tomó la mano de su hombre y la guió hasta su intimidad, Dexter por mera inercia sintió como revivía en su entrepierna su miembro, volvía a erigirse a tan alta presión que el mismo sabía que no podía controlar dicho efecto, sin embargo aún no llegaba lo mejor si no este solo era el plato intermedio para llegar al plato fuerte. Ella guio a Dexter hasta su intimidad, para sentir sus "labios" y su humedad la cual denotaba que quería aún más, y por mero instinto la acaricio inclusive en el clítoris lo cual la hizo gemir levemente, lo que ella se hacía sola era solo un entrenamiento pero ahora sentía algo mil veces mejor que con ella sola, pues ahora los dedos de su desnudo príncipe estaban en su intimidad, asi Dexter introdujo sus dedos para acariciarla, sentirla y estimularla tal y como ella lo hacía a solas.

—¡Ah, Dexter, sigue! —Gimió

En ese momento, Cupid también sintió la necesidad de que la estimulasen, pero ella misma comenzó a hacerlo viendo a los dos disfrutando de aquel ritual de placer y lujuria, en el cual ella también tomaría parte.

El efecto que producía las caricias de Dexter, eran sublime para Raven, y aún más cuando este comenzó a penetrarla con sus dedos. Al comienzo fue despacio, para ir aumentando la velocidad mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el clítoris de ella, estos movimientos causaban que ella empezara a gemir de placer.

Cupid veía esto con suma atención y placer, mientras se tocaba a sí misma, estimulándose, veía las acciones de la pareja y las imitaba sin saberlo, causándole olas de placer por lo cual gimió sin poder contenerse al igual que Raven. Dexter no era ajeno a esto, e hizo adoptar posiciones en las que Cupid pudiera contemplar todo lo que ellos hacían.

Mientras tanto, Dexter sólo quería hacer feliz a Raven en ese momento. Acercó sus labios a los labios inferiores de ella y comenzó a lamer. Lo hacía de un modo especial, yendo de los labios exteriores a los interiores y luego salía al encuentro del clítoris donde se concentraba con furor. Raven y Cupid estaban extasiadas ante esto. Cupid por la escena que se le presentaba e imaginaba ser partícipe de esta de forma activa. Y Raven por todo lo que sentía, no sólo en su zona genital, sino también en todo su cuerpo, parecía que la sensación se expandía cada vez más, era una calidez que recorría todo su cuerpo y se concentraba en su cabeza. Llegó un momento en el que no pudo más y soltó sus fluidos ante el rostro de Dexter que lo bebió ansioso.

-¡Ah!, Dexie, lo hiciste demasiado bien. —logró decir Raven.

El sabor de su fluido era como Dexter lo había imaginado, algo que sólo él probó con gusto y aroma similares a los que su cuerpo expulsó antes en la boca de su reina malvada, era como haber probado el más fino de los manjares, no podía creerlo. La habitación se llenó de un aroma que indicaba que estaba en pleno proceso amatorio, sin embargo, no era algo normal como se pensase, sino un trio entre dos hermosas hembras y un macho. Los tres querían saciar su lujuria.

Poco a poco Dexter se recuperaba de la impresión, Raven solo jadeaba y exhalaba exhausta después de que Dexter le correspondió de la misma forma que ella a él en su parte privada; obviamente Cupid no quería quedarse atrás, y le dijo.

-Dexie, hazme lo mismo que le hiciste a Raven. Por Favor, lo necesito mucho.

-De acuerdo, Cupid, lo haré.

Dicho esto inició el ritual de nueva cuenta. Raven veía como Cupid era estimulada como lo fue ella, para Cupid era el cielo y el máximo honor que su belleza griega fuera tocada por el hombre de sus sueños. Dexter llego a su intimidad y con un movimiento encontró los labios de su chica, así como su clítoris, y descubrió que estaba húmeda, por mero instinto la acarició en su clítoris haciendo que Cupid gimiera y jadeara de placer como nunca antes. Ya lo habían hecho antes, pero esta vez, fuera por la poción o por las circunstancias en que se encontraban que la sensación que le provocaba la excitó de un modo que nunca antes hubiera sentido, sólo quería más. La bella silueta mediterránea de Cupid realmente reaccionó ante los dedos de Dexter los cuales los introdujo de manera más delicada pero sin dejar de masajear el interior de su húmeda vagina que quería más y más placer. En ambos casos tanto el de Raven como el de Cupid estaban humedas al cien. Pero esto solo era el intermedio para la mejor parte, así que continuaron

Por su parte Raven se autoestimuló de nuevo y acercándose a él, comenzó a abrazarlo mientras él estimulaba a Cupid. De espaldas a él estaba la reina malvada de sus sueños, la dueña de su masculinidad y de su aparato. Mientras seguía con Cupid, Raven lamió y mordisqueó su oreja, mientras el seguía estimulando a cupid, Raven lo amaba, pero la pócima le despertó algo más. Ella seguía y con sus manos recorrió su pecho sobre todo hasta llegar a su entrepierna cuando finalmente llega y encuentra su pene, duro y erecto como toda una roca. Raven lo comienza a jalar y empujar como cuando con Dexter lo hacía a solas, esto sólo era una sensación más deliciosa que lo hizo sentirse en las nubes, de ese modo intensificó la labor de sus dedos dentro de Cupid, ella ya no aguantaba más y le dijo:

-Dexie, por favor, hazme lo mismo que a Raven, por favor, pruébame.

Sin mayor premura Cupid abrió sus piernas y dejo que Dexter la probara, para esto Raven se separó temporalmente para besar a Cupid en la boca, mientras se autoestimulaba. Era un beso frances entre Raven y Cupid, ambas desnudas, la segunda en piernas abiertas con la cabeza de Dexter el cual estaba ocupado probando los fluidos de la hija de Eros, no podía parar. Raven y ella se besaban en la boca jugando con sus lenguas. Raven seguía autoestimulandose mientras cupid sentía la lengua de Dexter. El éxtasis era algo que no podían evitar. Y así siguieron.

Cupid sentía las lenguas de ambos deslumbrándola, los recorridos de ambos, como un beso cada vez más violento le causaban un placer indescriptible. Lo que sentía en su boca lo sentía con mayor intensidad y placer en su parte inferior. El beso de Raven invadiendo su boca chupando sus labios, en otras su lengua para ir a acariciar su paladar, era hermosa la figura que hacían. Mientras tanto Dexter succionaba en momentos su clítoris con delicadeza, y en otras con vigor; también lo dejaba para reemplazar a sus dedos con su lengua adentrándola en Cupid mientras con sus dedos ocupaba su clítoris. Era un sin parar, que se le antojó eterno, más no podría soportar por tanto con tas las sensaciones que le causaban los dos. En un momento sintió la semi-inconciencia, pero no la asustó, abrazaba su llegada con furor, pero no sería cosa del destino que esta vez la alcanzara; antes de que se diera cuenta sintió el orgasmo y su cuerpo dejó escapar los fluidos del amor que Dexter probó con las mismas ansias que hiciera con las de Raben. Mientras tanto ella se agitaba debajo de los dos con Raven aun besándola.

Los 3 desnudos y agotados relativamente disfrutaron ese paso intermedio, pero lo definitivo vendría pronto, así que aun con algo de cansancio dijeron:

-¡Wow! Chicas, esto fue increíble.

-Lo sé Dexie, pero aún falta más —dijo Raven, provocativa, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Falta? ¿Pero qué falta, Raven? —dijo Dexter, divertido.

-Que tú finalmente nos corones.

-Sí, tú debes coronarnos.

-De acuerdo —Aceptó Dexter, ansioso por continuar con la acción.

Aún cansados pero no rendidos, decidieron reponer un poco las energías para continuar con el acto. Esta etapa dejó un sendo aroma a almidón, fluidos masculinos y femeninos que se impregó en la habitación con total discreción, dicho aroma delataba que estaban en pleno ritual amatorio. Tanto los fluidos de él como los de ellas ayudaron a fijar ese olor mezclado que era bastante agradable para todos pues los tres aromas corporales se fundieron después de dichas etapas de clímax. Pero eso sólo sería el preámbulo, poco a poco el miembro de Dexter revelaba con su dureza y presión sanguínea que quería más, pero mucho más, y eso significaba por fin llegar al momento esperado con sus dos hembras, al momento de unión que tanto esperaban. Las intimidades de Raven y de Cupid estaban listas y húmedas para poder recibir la parte de su príncipe intelectual, la cual se erguía frente a ellas con total imponencia que su forma incluso delataba la presión de las venas que daban vida al aparato reproductor del príncipe. Él estaba listo, ellas también, sólo era cuestión de que iniciaran en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo todavía faltaba algo más. Algo que en lo que Dexter fungiría como simple espectador, algo que finalmente lo excitaría y prepararía más. En sí la pócima estaba dando mucho de sobra pues el concentrado de la misma en la bebida era mucho más de lo que los tres metabolismos pudiesen soportar pero así fue, lo soportaron para poder llegar hasta aquí y lo que vendría a continuación.

Dexter se sentó en el piso de la habitación mientras Raven y Cupid se preparaban para ello. Ahora sí, las dos querían ponerse a prueba y, sin lugar a dudas, sería algo único, pues descubrirían que Cupid guardo un juguete para la ocasión, precisamente un consolador doble que ella tenía guardado, siempre lo usaba cada que pensaba en Dexter, sin embargo esta vez iría más allá, pues lo usaría como debía ser, con una pareja y, en ese momento la única pareja era Raven para dicho menester. Aun así lo apartó pues lo usaría dentro de poco no sin antes las dos hacer lo mismo que hicieron con Dexter sobretodo con sus dedos más que nada.

Raven se acercó y le dijo:

—Bueno Dexie,ya te dimos algo de placer.

—Ahora nos toca a nosotras darte un show.

—Así que prepárate.

—Cariño, será una noche que jamás olvidaras.

Dicho esto ambas besaron a Dexter en las mejillas, Cupid en la izquierda y Raven en la derecha al mismo tiempo, esto sin lugar a dudas lo encendió más, seguía firme y erecto, cosa que en sí le sorprendió pero no le tomo tanta importancia, pues dicha espera le serviría para reponerse y recargarse ya que después de sendas sesiones orales quedó más descargado que una batería después de cuatro meses de inactividad. Sin embargo él quería seguir, su mente y su corazón querían saciar más instinto y eso era lo que iba a hacer, por mientras contemplaría a su bella dama oscura y a la hermosa diosa griega que también lo quería amar de este modo, dándose más y más placer como nunca antes.

Empezaron de manera asombrosa ante la mirada lujuriosa del príncipe intelectual. Ambos cuerpos desnudos se encontraron y besaron mientras las caricias entre las delicadas manos de ambas chicas daban comienzo, Raven exploró la forma de la hija de Eros con total libertad, sus pechos, su abdomen, su cintura, su cadera, sus glúteos, todo, era como si el dominio de su cuerpo estuviese en otra parte, sólo reaccionaba por instinto. Cupid también tocaba las curvas de Raven, era sin lugar a dudas también bella y hermosa, sus pechos, su abdomen, cintura, gluteos, todo era parte de ese dominio que la misma pócima tenía sobre ellas, sin etiquetarse como lesbianas, decidieron seguir dicho ritual de disfrute. No podían parar, ambas comenzaron a recorrer la entrepierna de cada una para sentir sus partes en plena humedad, para ayudar con ello Cupid tomo un poco de lubricante de base agua para este propósito y lo usó para poder proseguir con dicha labor, para esto lo puso en sus dedos y simplemente lo usó de lleno con Raven, para introducirlos y masajear sus paredes y su clítoris tal y como Dexter lo había hecho. Para Raven era algo único y celestial, nada importaba más que sentir los finos dedos de Cupid, de manera análoga Raven también tomo algo de ese lubricante para hacerlo, ambas lo usaron para poder complementar dicha humedad, Raven acarició el clítoris y los interiores de la hermosa mensajera del amor. Estaban las dos en el cielo y gemían como nunca. El momento en el cual su disfrute era único, no querían que terminara.

—Raven, cariño… —dijo entre gemidos Cupid.

—Cupid ¡Ah! no pares, sigue...

Esa escena presenciada por el príncipe lo mantuvo rígido en su parte, pues era un sueño hecho realidad. Su hermosa reina malvada y la hija de Eros estaban dándole un espectáculo lésbico único, sus cuerpos fundiéndose en una serie de caricias en las cuales todo era dar el extra.

Separándose un poco, Cupid cogió el consolador. Con Raven aún estimulándola lo lubricó con mesura, y dándole una señal a Raven ambas cambiaron de posiciones, Raven encima de Cupid y, ella debajo con el consolador la penetró, luego buscó con el otro extremo del aparato penetrarse ella misma; cuando las dos estuvieron en posición y cómodas, Cupid activó el aparato. Sintieron un gran placer por el movimiento dentro de ellas y también al ver cómo esta escena afectaba a Dexter, juntaron sus cuerpos, haciendo que con el movimiento se penetraran aún más. Dexter veía esto con sumo agrado con el miembro cada vez más duro.

En ese mismo instante ambas sentían algo que sería el preámbulo del momento que ambas esperaban, pero con Dexter. Él no dejaba de mirar la escena con cierta perversidad y lujuria, quería que ellas continuaran con su ritual lésbic. Raven y Cupid finalmente seguían con dicha faena, al juntar sus cuerpos ambas se movían como si fuesen de tipo masculino esperando que cada impulso fuese similar al que experimentarían con Dexter.

A final de cuentas, todo estaba ahora más que listo, la misma energía de ambas las hizo continuar con los impulsos que hacían avanzar más y más al consolador dentro de ellas, añadiendo el hecho de que estaba activado, las vibraciones eran mágicas para las dos era como si disfrutaran del cielo con total placer, ese ligero sismo se estaba transformando en un terremoto. Terminaría siendo un cataclismo de placer.

—Raven, esto es delicioso —dijo Cupid, y sin poder contenerse soltó un gritito de placer.

—Sí, Cupid… lo sé —contestó Raven, jadeando cada vez más y sin poder controlarlo

—Chicas, creo que quiero más de eso.

—Paciencia, Dexie, tendrás lo mejor en un rato

Y eso último que dijo Raven era cierto. Dexter solo estaba presenciando la entrada antes del plato fuerte, su miembro quería más y más acción, así que siguió erecto para poder prepararse para lo mejor. Mientras tanto Cupid y Raven seguían en firme con sus impulsos, cambiaron posición hacia una en donde ambas estaban acostadas con sus intimidades frente a frente, en una silueta donde sus piernas parecían tijeras entrelazadas, era delicioso para ellas sentir en el interior de sus vaginas esa misma sensación vibrante, cada vez más y más deliciosa. Raven al saber que quería más de ello activó uno de sus poderes que aumentaría la sensibilidad de todos, no estaba consciente de que eso podría potenciar aún más el efecto de la pócima, en sí, no le importo, activó su hechizo después de un gemido de placer, de esa forma quedaron sensibles en extremo, no podían parar su acto. Eso simplemente aumentó los poderes de la pócima. Con decir que si alguna de las dos besaba a Dexter podría pasar a ese mismo aumento de sensibilidad, puesto que el poder se había diseminado en ambas. Era oficial, las dos chicas estaban más que listas, pero aún faltaba terminar el acto. Con más fuerza e ímpetu esa tijera entrelazada que formaban con sus piernas se movió más y más de tal forma que la rapidez las hizo sentirse en las nubes, con sus corazones a máxima potencia y presión arterial bastante elevada como para tolerarlo. Era una sobredosis de éxtasis lésbico, ahora potenciado por la hija de la reina malvada, simplemente el poder de Raven prolongo mucho más la velada.

En los últimos momentos de dicha faena lésbica, Cupid y Raven llegaron al límite y como por arte de magia ambas gimieron con lujuria.

Finalizando esto la hija de Eros y la hija de la Reina Malvada quedaron exhaustas pero incapacitadas para continuar, era el segundo asalto, e iban a por el tercero. Y ese tercero involucraba de nueva cuenta al ya preparado principe Charming, que esta vez ya iría de lleno a la verdadera acción. El momento era propicio pero antes las dos chicas sólo supieron felicitarse.

Aún jadeantes, para excitar más a Dexter se dieron otro beso francés para juguetear con sus lenguas, eso ultimo a cierto modo significaba una especie de lazo lésbico, pero en común ya que ahora le darían al príncipe su coronación para convertirlo en un rey, finalmente había llegado el momento y Raven fue la primera en decirle:

—Bueno, ¿disfrutaste el show, cariño?

—Por supuesto mi reina, por supuesto.

—¡Bien! Ahora prepárate porque tendrás el plato fuerte.

—Sí, Dexie. Ahora sí. Te llevaremos hasta las estrellas —dijo Cupid.

Ahora si no había marcha atrás, el acto principal estaba a punto de llegar. Dexter Charming finalmente disfrutaría a las dos chicas en plenitud.

Aunque para Cupid lo anterior sólo contó como una práctica. Esta vez sería la definitiva para ella. La hermosa chica griega finalmente lo tendría igual que siempre lo había tenido la hermosa reina malvada. Para los tres todo esto sólo fue el calentamiento, lo importante es lo que pasará ahora.

Sin embargo la primera en empezar fue Raven. Levantó a Dexter y lo tumbó sobre la cama, y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta le besó mientras le acariciaba el pecho con sentimiento lujurioso. Cupid junto a ellos se excitaba con la escena, se masturbó al ver los besos apasionados de los dos amantes, vio como Raven bajaba su mano hasta llegar al miembro de Dexter que comenzó a estimular, moviéndolo de un lado a otro. Raven no era ajena a Cupid, la invitó a que se satisficiera con la boca de Dexter que aceptó con mucho agrado. La situación era pues que Raven probaba otra vez el miembro erecto de Dexter mientras acariciaba sus testículos, y Dexter saboreaba a Cupid que estaba de cuchillas encima de su cabeza, la lamía con todas sus fuerzas, metiendo un dedo de cuando en cuanto y excitando el clítoris de la chica.

Cupid era saboreada en su intimidad por Dexter que metía un dedo en ese momento, mientras lamía el clítoris, embriagado por el flujo de la chica, no podía hacer más que estimularla para que rebosara el néctar que estaba tan ansioso de beber. Mientras tanto Raven se ocupaba en el falo que lamía y aprisionaba dentro de su boca, también acariciaba los testículos de Dexter con una mano mientras que con la otra se masturbaba tocándose por momentos el interior de sus labios, llegando al clítoris y terminando metiendo un dedo dentro de ella. Dexter no era ajeno a nada de esto, aunque sólo pudiera ver la intimidad de Cupid era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y el simple hecho de saberlo le causaba un gran placer que atiborraba su cabeza de escenas lascivas. El hecho era que, con todas las estimulaciones que recibían, no podrían soportar más el aguante de sus flujos, de modo que en un momento todos los dejaron correr, casi a un mismo tiempo, como una perfección cronometrada soltaron lo que tenían dentro, el flujo de Raven salió, lo sintió en su mano y antes de que lo percatara el de Dexter estaba dentro de ella, saboreó el esperma caliente que salía del aparato del príncipe, sintiendo un sabor un tanto dulce como amargo, pero que como en las anteriores ocasiones le agradó; Dexter, mientras tanto, sintió cómo salía de él todo lo que se había producido hace poco, efecto de la poción y que nadie estaba seguro de cómo afectaría a sus usuarios, poco después de su descarga sintió el cálido aroma típico de Cupid que ya conocía y que estaba ansioso de probar, con las fuerzas que le quedaban y que retornarían pronto, lamió, saboreando el néctar que se desbordaba y caía ahora en su rostro ; Cupid por otra parte y sin saber bien que hacer al sentir cómo se venía encima de Dexter, sólo pudo dar un gritito de placer mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio que le fallaba después de toda la sensación que le causó Dexter y la escena en que participó. Los tres se tumbaron un rato en la cama, con Dexter al centro se abrazaron, mientras se preparaban una nueva tanda de placeres que vendría a continuación.

Aún exhaustos pero con el cuerpo a punto, se decidieron a continuar con la faena. Las chicas cambiaron de posiciones y Dexter quedó de nuevo en el centro, pero las sensaciones que recibiría serían distintas. Mientras él estaba echado y Cupid le estimulaba con su lengua y manos, Raven le besó un rato antes de que Dexter empezara con ella, el beso fue refrescante para ambos, la saliva de los dos junto con los flujos restantes los excitaba, el pene de Dexter se erectaba cada vez más, algo que fue testigo en sus manos que no podían contener ya el aparato del príncipe. Cupid aún seguía estimulando al príncipe con sus manos, en lo que parecía ser una experta. Dexter sentía toda la presión que Cupid aplicaba a su miembro era un éxtasis ahora que lo sentía con una sensibilidad mayor a la que nunca tuvo antes, lamía a Raven ahora de cuclillas frente a él y enviaba todo el placer que sentía a la reina que tenía como novia, Cupid hacia un movimiento distinto y entonces él cambiaba su forma de lamer los labios de ella, y cuando Cupid empezó a introducir su miembro en su boca, no esperó más y penetró con su lengua a Raven, que gemía de placer mientras se acariciaba los pechos, para luego pasar a tratar a sus pezones con mayor mimo; el príncipe con su mano derecha estimulaba el clítoris de Raven mientras que con la izquierda acompasaba a Cupid en sus acometidas. Cupid pronto se encontró con un mayor placer al sentir el ritmo de su amado, pronto necesitando a su parecer, más placer recogió el consolador que seguía en la cama y se penetró con él. Dexter cambió de ritmo a uno más acelerado, con su lengua empezó a acariciar el clítoris de Raven mientras que con sus manos la penetraba y estimulaba en sus labios. Raven apretaba cada vez más sus pechos y pezones, de un modo especial, los acariciaba mientras sentía los dedos de Dexter dentro de ella, le lamía el clítoris y sentía estremecerse y no creer aguantar mucho más. Cupid mientras tanto aceleraba el movimiento de su brazo penetrándose en mayor profundad, sentía como el aparato vibrada dentro de ella, estimulando su interior de un modo especial que no sentía cuando era penetrada de otras formas, con cada movimiento que hacía acompasaba las acometidas que realizaba con su cabeza al miembro de Dexter, cada vez más intensa, pero chupando el glande por momentos era como Cupíd aceleraba el pulso de Dexter. Raven acariciaba sus pezones y empezaba a bajar su mano, cuando sintió otra vez las llamadas del orgasmo, no sabía más que lo que sucedía cuando perdió el equilibrio que le quedaba y cayó hacia atrás apoyándose en las almohadas y la pared, quedó exhausta, respirando con dificultad y con los ojos cerrados. Dexter terminaba de soltar la última gota que tenía en ese momento mientras terminaba con el fluido de Raven, pronto quedó cansado, y aún más al seguir Cupid con la faena. Cupid a pesar de recibir el esperma del príncipe, que sintió cálido, espeso, pero agradable a su paladar que se le antojó dulce, sin saber si era ya por su propia excitación; siguió un rato más, sin saber bien lo que hacía, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, sólo eran actos reflejo que no controlaba, pero a pesar de todo no podría decirse que no lo disfrutara, cayendo de costado y quedando inmovilizada sólo pudo encogerse mientras el orgasmo le llegaba, con el consolador todavía dentro.

El silencio no era claro, se oían los respiros de los amantes en la habitación, los suspiros de Raven, una exclamación de Dexter que no llegó a oírse, los gemidos exhaustos de Cupid y el consolador que vibraba dejando un fuerte sonido que, parecía excitarlos, calmarlos del cansancio, fue que en un momento Dexter se apoderó de Cupid y teniéndola entre sus brazos comenzó a penetrarla con el consolador. Entre tanto Raven oyendo y viendo lo que sucedía se encendió, llegando cerca de los dos, besó a Dexter mientras comenzaba a manipular el miembro del príncipe, acercándose a su oído le preguntó si estaba listo, a lo que el príncipe respondió con una mirada y sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Ambos tumbaron a Cupid en la cama, y Raven se acostó junto a ella, ambas mirando a Dexter, que tenía el miembro duro otra vez.

El momento tan esperado había llegado, no podían creerlo, pero así era, la pócima se combinó con todos los factores, si algo había de cierto era que potenció a Dexter y a las chicas con total ímpetu que, su resistencia era única. El reproducirse finalmente iba a cumplirse a cabalidad. No era posible una marcha atrás. Era el comienzo del máximo éxtasis.

—Dexie, realmente sabes complacer a una chica —dijo Cupid entre suspiros.

—Sí, sabes cómo satisfacernos. Mi príncipe intelectual —dijo Raven—. Y atrayéndolo a ella dijo —: En serio, ahora nos lo vas a demostrar.

—Dexie, prepárate para lo mejor.

Cupid concluyendo con estas palabras, decreto el inicio de la unión. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo que Dexter finalmente se uniera a su amor, a Raven Queen, a su reina malvada, el motivo de su vida, aun sin el influjo de la pócima, Dexter la hubiese escogido a ella en primer lugar, como sucedió hace unos días, con o sin sustancia él y ella siempre se había unido y lo sabían perfectamente.

—Bueno Dexie, cariño, es hora, embísteme, ¡Hazme tuya!

—Muy bien, Raven.

En eso Cupid se hace a un lado en un movimiento sensual y felino, y mirando a Raven quien finalmente queda acostada en la cama se imagina que ella también lo hará en pocos instantes con él, no podía evitarlo La diosa griega quería mas de ello, pero esperaría su turno además de calentar a Raven con algún beso ocasional. Así que miro como Raven abría sus piernas para recibir a su príncipe intelectual.

Abierta de piernas y mostrando su intimidad húmeda y cálida, sentía el aire de la habitación, enseñaba lo que el instinto de Dexter anhelaba de nuevo, entrar en la calidez de su reina malvada.

—Vamos Dexie, soy toda tuya.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Aquí voy .

En una clásica posición de misionero, Dexter tomó su pene erecto y sólido, y lo acerco a los labios y clítoris de su novia, como una caricia, la cual la hacía suspirar tímidamente al sentir el calor de su príncipe, sin más preámbulo sintió la entrada y con total motivación se introdujo. Fue penetrarla por el miembro de Dexter , de manera tranquila y mesurada. Cupid quien estaba al lado veía con lujuria como Dexter se unía a Raven, cómo ella podría decirse que cumplió exitosamente con su misión de amor, sin embargo ella también quería experimentar lo mismo que Raven, así que retiró el consolador y para continuar siguió adelante ahora acariciándose sus pechos y metiendo de nuevo sus dedos en su intimidad, como por arte de inercia. Raven al ser penetrada por su príncipe comenzó a acariciarlo con total amor, al sentirlo dentro de ella sus gemidos únicos, delataban la pasión que emanaba de ambos, así como sus metabolismos trabajando a toda máquina para lograr reproducirse y perpetuarse con o sin efecto de la pócima.

—Ahora sí, Dex, soy toda tuya, me gusta ser uno solo contigo.

—también me gusta ser uno contigo, mi hermosa reina.

Conservando la posición ambos finalmente empezaron los impulsos de sus caderas, las cuales por efecto de inercia y reacción comenzaban a mecerse como nunca antes lo habían hecho, Dexter finalmente sería un potro en la pradera abierta, apareándose con su yegua, mientras Raven era esa yegua feliz que sentía a su hombre con total libertad, las sacudidas eran cada vez más intensas y no paraban, el éxtasis había comenzado. Cupid acostada a un lado veía como Dexter embestía a Raven con total lujuria y pasión, y asintió acercándose a Raven para darle un beso en la boca, el cual hizo que el príncipe se excitara más al ver como unida su reina recibía senda respuesta por parte de Cupid, esto no hizo más que excitarlo y motivarlo más para continuar con los impulsos de su cadera. Cupid y Raven disfrutaban ese beso, nadie lo podía negar en esa habitación, la magia del amor y la pasión estaba en su máximo apogeo.

A la vez que Cupid se excitaba, Raven se perdía en ese mar de pasiones desbordadas, sus poderes en sí ayudaron a que se repusiera más rápido, así como a acelerar su ciclo para preservarse y perpetuarse, caso similar con Dexter. Las sacudidas del príncipe hacían que su pene lo disfrutara más y más, y que sus testículos se sintieran realmente bien, como si Dexter estuviese en el cielo, unido a su reina malvada, quien se perdía en ese estupor entre más y más jadeos, gimiendo por más, saciando su placer, su bella silueta y figura así como su estilo al desnudo era prueba de que era una Eva oscura que estaba saciando su lujuria con su príncipe, llenando de ruido la habitación.

Esto era un ritual único, ambos querían que no terminara, pero la reacción ya no podía esperar más, sus testículos querían vaciarse de algún modo y con cada sacudida, ya no resistirían más, sin embargo la lubricación que brindaba los fluidos de la reina malvada era única, hacía sentir a Dexter en el paraíso, con cada embestida prolongaba más el disparo, aún así Dexter quería fluir y finalmente perpetuar su linaje con su bella dama malvada. Casi sin avisar, Raven sintió como Dexter finalmente llegaría al orgasmo, después de veinticinco minutos de impulsos frenéticos, placenteros, donde Dexter literalmente tocaba el cielo y Raven también llegaba al Edén con su príncipe.

—¡Raven, creo que voy a…voy a…!

—¡Ah! ¡Dexie, también voy…!

El ritmo seguía y seguía hasta que finalmente ocurrió lo que tendría que ocurrir.

—¡Raven!

—¡Dexter!

Al sentir el momento, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente para unirse mucho más y darse un beso delicioso para ambos, cuando se dieron dicho beso, Dexterious Charming sintió cómo explotaba de placer expulsando a presión dentro de su reina malvada, su esperma, haciéndola sentir en las nubes. Era delicioso como Dexter sacaba a presión todo su líquido para combinarse con los fluidos de su chica, pero sobre todo llenarla para seguir adelante, la eyaculación del príncipe era realmente placentera, y activa por así decirlo, pues todo su contingente de soldados estaba yendo a todo vapor por el objetivo al que tenían que llegar dentro de Raven. Mientras Dexter sentía ese delicioso placer, poco importaba que la naturalidad de la relación pudiese perpetuar ambos linajes y dejar embarazada a Raven, lo que importaba ahora era que Dexter estaba feliz y Raven también. Se habían amado el uno al otro, pero ese primer momento de explosión finalmente llegó.

Cupid mientras tanto observó la escena donde ambos explotaban de placer, y con más razón su cuerpo demandaba la masculinidad del príncipe intelectual.

A cierto modo el ánimo de Cupid no decayó, al contrario, aumentó por el efecto de la pócima en su cuerpo, su corazón bombeaba más sangre con fuerza, la adrenalina le quería dar más de aquello, simplemente lo quería del mismo modo que Raven a él, quería unirse, pero de inmediato, con él.

Mientras tanto, Raven, sentía aun las caricias de Dexter, al simplemente gozar del orgasmo que habían pasado los dos, era verdad, la pasión y la lujuria de ambos por fin fue saciada, ahora se miraban acostados frente a frente con todo aquel sentimiento que finalmente salió a flote, aunque Cupid se mostró celosa, ella acepto que él quería a Raven.

—Raven, cariño, ¡eso fue increíble!

—Y que lo digas Dex, estuviste magnifico y me hiciste llegar al cielo.

—Y tú me hiciste llegar al cielo. Preciosa reina del mal.

—¿En verdad, Dexie?

—Por supuesto Raven, me hiciste llegar al paraíso.

—Oh…Dexie, te quiero y te amo.

—Igualmente Raven, también yo, cariño.

Cupid contempló la escena, finalmente se montó en él, para pedirle que lo hiciera con ella. El efecto de la pócima había sacado los sentimientos, y la muestra fue este resumen de cariño que Dexter y Raven se habían propinado con naturalidad, como si estuviesen solos, Raven lo percibió y quería que Cupid en dicha aventura de tres, también gozara lo mismo que gozó ella. Quería que la hija de Eros saciara su sentimiento que tenía guardado, Raven lo presintió y al ser buena amiga, dejo que continuara con el festival de placer y pasión que seguiría por mucho más tiempo del que pensaban.

—¡Oh! Dexie, ahora es mi turno.

—Como tu gustes cupid.

—De acuerdo. Aquí voy.

Cupid se tiró en la cama abrazándose a Dexter. Raven lo vio y no se inmuto, por el contrario al ver a Cupid abrir sus piernas, quería que lo que ella experimentase con el príncipe lo sintiese Cupid, por eso le dio el timón a la hija de Eros, para que tomara parte en la dirección del buque del amor que estaba por zarpar ahora con Cupid que con cierta inocencia, al abrir sus piernas le dijo:

—Dexie... ¡Vamos, quiero ser tuya también!

Al ver a Cupid de piernas abiertas de manera similar a la de Raven, su miembro volvió a recargar fuerzas para volver a la dura faena que le esperaba ahora con la hija de Eros, con esa dulce belleza griega, toda una diosa, que ahora estaba a sus pies y a su miembro por decirlo de alguna forma, por lo que repuesto y sonrojado con su corazón latiendo a todo vapor solo dijo:

—Cupid, aquí voy, cariño

Sin más preámbulo Dexter se acercó a su intimidad, para tomar su pene y finalmente rozar los labios y vulva de la chica, lo cual, al igual que Raven, también la hizo gemir de placer, por instinto Dexter sintió la entrada y finalmente se impulsó para introducirse dentro de la intimidad cálida de su amante, de su ahora diosa.

Dexter ahora sentía la calidez de la intimidad de Cupid, era un placer tan embriagante que sin duda el príncipe sabía que la hija de Eros finalmente demostró por qué lo era, En ese momento Chariclo comenzó a sentir como el príncipe intelectual se impulsaba con su cadera aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, sus sacudidas eran un vaivén que movían su pene con total maestría cual gigoló, ahora Cupid gozaba el tenerlo como en esa primera vez; Cupid finalmente gimió y sintió dicho falo, cómo le daba más y más placer, como si fuese su consolador, la diferencia fue que, esta vez, era el miembro en carne y piel viva de la razón de su pasión, sintiendo a través de su vagina el calor humano de su príncipe a por el erecto miembro. Las sacudidas eran más y más intensas, lo que ahora le propinaba un placer indescriptiblemente delicioso, al ser hija de Eros le asombraba lo que estaba sintiendo justo como la primera vez con él y ese experimento con la pócima era sentir una embriagante sensación de lujuria que querían saciar a como diese lugar.

Raven Queen no se quedó atrás y se acercó a Cupid mientras ella giraba su cabeza para recibir sendo beso, mientras sentía la penetración de su príncipe intelectual, sus embestidas mezcladas con sus fluidos. No había marcha atrás, la Cupid estaba caliente como nunca antes, era como si ahora su ser se hubiese dado una oportunidad para fundirse con su príncipe.

—¡Cupid ¡ Eres exquisita.

—Dexie… tú también.

El logro era más que de los dos, el acto finalmente propinó sendas sacudidas que parecían un terremoto lleno de placer, ese movimiento telúrico hacia que por momentos Raven se masturbara como Cupid tocándose sus senos, y metiéndose ahora ella el consolador para suplir la falta temporal de su príncipe, todo esto mientras veía y sentía el encuentro pasional de la hija de Eros con ese hermoso hombre de alta inteligencia, además de alto nivel de desempeño sexual.

Con total ahínco y empeño, Dexter continuaba la faena estimulante de su unión entre el cuerpo de la embajadora del amor y el príncipe inteligente, dicho placer similar al de Raven, era realmente único. Cupid ahora si era una feliz hembra unida al ejemplar masculino que tanto deseó, y que en un ensayo con la pócima como se mencionó antes ya lo había tenido. Ahora, era mucho más intenso ese cumulo de sensaciones, nada podía evitar que Cupid siguiera disfrutando dicha sensación que jamás quisiera acabar.

-Ah, Dexie, que rico lo haces cariño.

-Cupid, eres hermosa ¡Ah… Cupid!

Con esto ambos quisieron que esto continuara por más y más tiempo, sobre todo Cupid que aún buscaba extraer más placer, por decirlo así; se sentía en la cúspide del Olimpo, su cuerpo y el de él, estaban incendiados por llamas de placer que sólo querían consumir cada gramo de su ser. Chariclo sabía todo y oficialmente acepto que dicha unión fuese mejor de lo esperado, ella lo quería así, lo tuvo como práctica y ahora quería que dicho momento durase para siempre,el mismo talento para ello finalmente le dio más y más alas para batir su celestial figura con la mejor de sus estocadas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. El ritual de entrada y salida fue único, su misma energía la convirtió en una maquina única de placer que no dejaba de jadear y gemir, Dexter sentía como su cuerpo quería estallar más y más, hasta el final... hasta que Raven llegó para acariciar los testículos de Dexter, aún en plena labor, la tranquilidad era única y no podía evitarse, su cuerpo pedía más y más, así como perpetuar su linaje pasara lo que pasara, sin duda alguna sabían que dicho placer continuaba mientras Raven se metía los dedos de nuevo para gozar de dicha intimidad.

Mientras veía lo qué ocurría, Raven pensó hacer un tanto con Cupid para de ese modo excitar aún más a Dexter, acercándose a la boca de Cupid, empezó a besarla, a jugar con su boca, succionaba su labio superior, mientras con su mano libre se penetraba con el consolador otra vez, empezaba ahora con la lengua, la rodeaba con la suya y en un momento llegaba al paladar de Cupid acariciándola voluptuosamente con ella. Dexter veía esto con acción cada vez más intensa, las acciones de Raven la excitaban, verla actuar de ese modo con Cupid, ver los rostros de las dos doncellas juntos, era hermoso, mientras veía cómo Raven se penetraba a sí misma.

En todo esto Cupid sentía un placer cada vez más desbordante, sentíase llegar una vez más al orgasmo. Era penetrada por Dexter, con una velocidad cambiante pero perfecta, y acariciada por el en su pecho, también era excitada por Raven un su boca, mientras con una mano acariciaba el pezón del pecho que le quedaba libre, y con la otra recurría a su oreja izquierda apretando con cuidado el lóbulo. Esto la dejó paralizada a merced de sus dos amadores, era un sinfín de placer. Dexter mientras tanto, también sentía sus propios placeres, la sensación de su pene dentro de la vagina de Cupid era cada vez más intensa, cómo si el cuerpo de ella supiera lo que había que hacer, lo sentía cada vez más estrecho provocando que a cada embestida sintiera en su piel las caricias que le proporcionaban este refugio. Sin embargo todo esto concluía una vez más, cuando Cupid sintió cerca el orgasmo, Raven se aferró a ella, y dejando que el consolador vibrara dentro de ella, empezó a lamerle la oreja que fuera hasta entonces excitada por su mano, con su mano restante manipuló su clítoris, mientras Dexter la manipulaba ahora con sus dos manos sus podía controlar su cuerpo que empezaba a rehuir del afecto de los dos, el beso suave en la oreja, la saliva que sentía en ella más la perfecta coordinación de la lengua hacían que este simple hecho fuera una gran sensación como nunca pudo haber imaginado.

El orgasmo llegó parecido al anterior, pero ampliado por la cantidad de estímulos que recibía ahora, mientras era penetrada se sintió otra vez en las nubes, en un mar de placer, anhelante como tantas veces que no acabe. Dexter viendo a Cupid soltar, antes de que culminara, cogió el vibrador e hizo lo que hacía con Cupid a Raven, llevando la potencia al máximo el aparato no daba más. Él sintió la descarga pronto, y la soltó en Cupid al ver la escena completa. Mientras Cupid aún bajo los efectos de su estado y sentía el líquido salir de ella, así como también la sensación agradable y tibia de como el príncipe la llenaba por dentro, era tan delicioso como agradable para los dos. Más las sensaciones que sentía Raven, eran las de llegar al orgasmo al que Cupid llegó primero, Dexter la acometía con el consolador mientras con las fuerzas que le quedaban estimulaba con su boca lo que el aparato no podía. En fin, ella llegó junto a los dos, no sin soltar mucho flujo en el proceso. Los tres aún estaban vigentes, ninguno sabía dónde parar.

Un poco fatigados después del placer experimentado, los tres habían descubierto esa magia que sintieron al hacerlo, Dexter y sus doncellas al desnudo en aquella habitación, en la cama, era la muestra de que aun continuaría dicho carnaval de pasiones desbordadas. La pócima seguía con su efecto, y no había ninguna clase de inhibición, tanto del príncipe intelectual, como de la reina malvada y la embajadora griega del amor, aún a la usanza del comienzo del génesis, estaban descansando un poco de esa faena. Ambas acostadas, una de cada lado de Dexter para encajonarlo amorosamente en medio, acariciándolo, Raven en el pecho y Cupid en su pelo, aspiraban el aroma que sus fluidos habían dejado, combinándose con el calor de sus cuerpos era un aroma único que delataba que el trio, había consumado dicho primer acto y que vendría un segundo sin más demora.

—Chicas, ustedes sí que son magníficas —dijo Dexter con un jadeo.

—¡Y que lo digas, Dexie!,ambas queremos más.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, las dos queremos seguir hasta que nuestros cuerpos descansen junto al tuyo.

—Dexie, queremos volver a experimentar el cielo contigo.

—Está bien, chicas ¡Vamos a ello!

Dicho esto sabían que el acto continuaría, y que su ritual subiría de nivel. Tomando en cuenta las pasiones que estaban por dominar los cuerpos de Raven, Cupid y Dexter para seguir con dicho conjunto de acciones que llevarían al placer y la perpetuidad genética. Seguiría todo después de que ambas se repusieran en sí.

Mientas estaban acostados, ambas chicas acariciaban a Dexter en todo su cuerpo, y él las besaba por turnos. En todo este descanso hubo un momento, cuando se vieron descansados, que Cupid comenzó a masturbar a Dexter, esto excitó a todos. Sabían que la acción empezaría otra vez.

Cupid bajó hasta tener en frente el miembro del príncipe, que erecto como estaba ya, no pudo contenerse, y empezó a custodiar dicha parte con su boca. Raven era besada por Dexter, mientras él la estimulaba el clítoris con una mano y con la otra acariciaba el pezón de uno de sus pechos. Era que todo empezaba otra vez, pronto se acudió a la posición con la que comenzaría el acto.

Cupid de cuclillas, se introdujo el pene del príncipe. Raven dejando los labios de su amado para volverlos a retomar con otros también se puso de cuclillas pero sobre el rostro de Dexter, mientras sentía rozarse sus labios otra vez. Dexter en todo esto no podía más que entusiasmarse por una práctica tan de su agrado, comenzaron de nuevo.

—Bueno, Dexie, aquí vamos otra vez, ¡disfrútalo, Cariño!

—Sí, Dexie. Ahora sí te sentiré de nuevo.

—Oh, sí ¡Genial!

Finalizando estas palabras, Cupid finalmente sintió de nuevo el erecto miembro del príncipe, mientras Raven era lamida por el príncipe. Las sensaciones combinadas hacían que Cupid fuera la que se impulsara hacia arriba y hacia abajo, acrecentando continuamente la estimulación que la haría finalmente llegar, a ese mágico sentimiento que ella conocía, pues como hija de Eros podría decirse que era experta en ello, era su sueño hecho realidad tal y como ese día a solas con él, cuándo hizo el experimento, ahora estaba amplificado el resultado, pues hasta la reina malvada fue beneficiada para poder también ser complacida por su novio algo que ambas comprendían a la perfección en ese éxtasis simple

—Dexie… que rico

—Cupid… Cupid

Dichas palabras fueron silenciadas cuando Raven le dejaba probar sus labios inferiores y clítoris, con total lujuria mientras él sentía como su pene seguía dentro de la cálida vagina de Cupid, como si fuese un reflejo automático siguió saboreando con total lujuria dichas partes de su hermosa reina malvada la cual sintió más y más placer, infinito con cada lamida y ocasionales mordidas delicadas en su clítoris, el cual sintió esa estimulación mas que deliciosa

—Raven, sabes deliciosa, te amo.

—Dexter, sigue así, amor, yo también te amo.

Aunque Cupid se enceló levemente, decidió llevar todo al siguiente nivel con un lésbico beso que ambas se dieron, donde sus bocas jugueteaban con sus labios y lenguas saboreándose mutuamente con total pasión. Esto finalmente excito más a Dexter quien siguió saboreando la intimidad de su reina malvada con más pasión y brío. Mientras Cupid se impulsaba más, quería llegar, el beso entre su novia y su amante era único, lo mantenía más caliente que una sartén a punto de quemar el aceite.

La pasión desbordante de ambas era tal que parecía reactor nuclear a punto de fusión. Dexter por su parte continuaba acostado recibiendo en su pene la calidez de Chariclo, y saboreando la intimidad de Raven. Era un ritual lleno de pasión y lujuria que quería continuar, y vaya que estaba progresando, ambas con total confianza compartían a ese príncipe que ambas amaban. La reina malvada y la hija de Eros realmente se compaginaron a cierto modo, y estaban en lo correcto, era su príncipe y quien las hacia vibrar de placer cual fuego ardiente, entre impulsos y gemidos nada podía detener tal reacción en cadena llena de pasión.

La lujuria de ambas chicas estaba potenciada y Dexter también encendido a todo lo que daba, sus corazones latían más y más para que la adrenalina fluyera y el mismo acto fuese en si algo único para los tres. Evidentemente por espacio de veinticuatro minutos de caricias, besos, sabores y demás llegaría lo que Cupid quería, el clímax de su príncipe, algo que le daria placer y aseguraría la perpetuidad de su linaje a pesar de todo, y con Raven la llegada de otra explosión de placer. Que incluso podría desbordarlo con sus poderes.

—Cupid… creo que voy a… ¡Cupid!

—¡Sí, Dexie! ¡Sigue!,,,

Era el aviso inminente de que la explosión iba a ocurrir, y ya no había marcha atrás, El príncipe estaba a todo lo que daba y su cuerpo quería liberar lo que tenía aprisionado, lo que garantizaría su perpetuidad, su semilla no podía esperar a ser liberada, ya quería salir disparada a como diese lugar.

Mientras Raven seguía sintiendo la lengua de Dester, era algo único para ella, el controlar sus poderes era parte de ello, pues el desbordarlos por placer podría potenciar más el efecto que ya tenía la misma pócima, por lo que era algo difícil, sin embargo no se dio por vencida y seguía sintiendo la misma sensación que Dexter, ella quería más y más, y conseguiría llegar a venirse para que Dexter la saboreara como nunca antes, era como si su cuerpo reaccionase automáticamente.

—Dex... oh, Dexter

—Raven, sabes deliciosa.

—Continúa… ¡Sí!

—Bien, cariño.

El mismo sentido ya estaba definido Raven llegaría al clímax también, preparándose para lo que seguía, estar en la posición que estaba Cupid en ese momento.

Para Cupid ya no había marcha atrás, su metabolismo reacciono y su cerebro estaba más descontrolado que una red eléctrica a punto del colapso, por lo que siguió impulsándose hasta que...

—¡Dexter!

—¡Cupid!

En ese instante Dexter lo había conseguido de nuevo, finalmente eyaculo, como nunca antes, disparó su semilla dentro de Cupid, que sintió como su príncipe la llenaba con ese líquido blanquecino y tibio, que a final de cuentas estaba conformado por su ejército que finalmente conseguiría llegar a la meta para poder perpetuarse y tener descendencia propiamente, aunque eso significaba que Chariclo quedaría embarazada del príncipe Charming eso ya no importaba, el ritual de apareamiento con ella se completó y Chariclo sentía como su matriz estaba siendo llenada por él, en un sentimiento totalmente delicioso para ella sin lugar a dudas. Lo que comenzó como una prueba con su pócima termino siendo toda una aventura llena de lujuria y pasión que la llevo a este momento donde ahora junto con la reina malvada estaba llenando sus pasiones y necesidades con total libertad.

Al mismo tiempo Raven sintió una explosión que la hizo sentirse en el cielo, sus poderes se activaron brevemente haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, por fortuna solo fue un resplandor que les dio a los tres, pero no importó ya que les dio más energía para lo que iba a seguir, pero volviendo con ello Raven finalmente llego al clímax del proceso oral que estaba experimentando en su vulva y clítoris. Su príncipe la saboreo y le dio un orgasmo pleno mismo que la hizo lubricarse y humedecerse más y más. El principe sólo probo dicho líquido el cual le gusto en sabor,

-Raven, sabes realmente bien.

-Gracias, Dexie, te Amo.

-Yo también hermosa, yo también.

De nuevo Chariclo se enceló un poco pero a final de cuentas ella recibió dicha semilla, ahora era el turno de Raven, poco a poco las dos cambiaron posiciones no sin antes brindarle más caricias y besos para poder continuar.

-Bueno Dexie, ¿pensaste que era todo?

-En efecto, continuaremos, ahora será mi turno así que prepárate, Dexie, lo mejor con tu reina malvada está por venir. Ahora si te llevare al cielo y más allá.

-Entonces lo haré, ¡Raven!

Sin duda alguna, ahora Raven gozará lo que Chariclo disfruto, su principe intelectual será satisfecho ahora por su reina malvada. Y ahora Cupid será igualmente satisfecha de manera oral como Raven. Lo mejor estaba por venir...


	5. Reunion Erotica Parte 3

Cap 5

La pasión estaba en su punto más alto. La desnudez de los tres estaba cubierta por calor y pasión que quería ser saciada a cualquier manera, un pequeño juego sexual antes de comenzar le daría más y más emoción a lo que vendría ahora con su reina malvada, su Eva oscura iba a disfrutar más y más con el pasar del tiempo por venir.

—Dexie, ahora sí, ¡serás mío!

Cupid tampoco se quiso quedar atrás y le dio siendo beso a Raven diciéndole:

—Bueno, cariño lo hemos hecho bien, ahora te toca a ti gozar de tu príncipe.

—De acuerdo, Chariclo, pero también es tu príncipe.

—¡Nuestro príncipe!

En ese preciso momento Dexter recupero las energías que había perdido con el leve orgasmo que tuvo con Cupid, el llenarla para poder perpetuar su linaje fue lo mejor que le había pasado también. No lo podí creer, el él chico intelectual demostró que era todo un Charming a pesar de su timidez. Tanto Raven como Cupid sabían que era suyo, y que no lo dejarían ir por nada del mundo, sobre todo Raven quien disfrutaría más y más dicho momento.

Antes de empezar ,la reina malvada comenzó a estimular a Cupid, al tocarla finalmente en su vulva y su clítoris para introducir uno de sus dedos, Cupid lo permitió, sentir los dedos suaves de Raven en su interior fue algo que la excitó más.

—Raven…

—Cupid,¿ tú también estas lista para lo que sigue?

—Sí, Raven, lo estoy.

—Ahora mi príncipe también te probara.

Dicho esto ambas siguieron la estimulación para calentar antes de comenzar lo mejor. Las dos arriba de Dexter finalmente se estimularon, el espectáculo para Dexter quien estaba acostado fue un deleite visual el ver como el amor y el mal se fusionaban en una experiencia amatoria única, donde las dos chicas disfrutaban el placer carnal con el objetivo de que ambas complacerían a su hermoso chico de lentes.

Sin más demora, Raven finalmente se puso en posición, en cuclillas, ya en el punto, comenzó a tomar el pene erecto de su príncipe, aún seguía listo y dispuesto, el que mostrara las venas era señal de que queria mas placer y eso lo obtendría de inmediato. Mientras Chariclo se ponía en cuclillas también, pero de frente a Raven y poniendo sus labios, clítoris y demás frente a la cara de su príncipe, ahora ella esperaba que la probaran, y que él la hiciera llegar al orgasmo con total lujuria como con Raven hace unos instantes.

—Bueno, Dexie, es hora. Quiero ser tuya también.

—Y lo serás, cariño, lo serás, mi reina malvada.

—también serás mío, precioso príncipe.

Dicho esto, Raven tomó el pene del príncipe, para llevarlo a su entrada, cerca de ella, sintió el roce del glande contra sus labios y clítoris, eso la excitó, y vio cómo se excitaba él también. Sin más demora se penetró con el falo del príncipe, con delicadeza, sentía la cabeza entrar para luego sentir el cuerpo completo, estalló en un gemido que no puedo contener. Dexter sentía a su vez cómo el interior de Raven le recordaba al de Cupid en lo cálido, su humedad, cómodo se sentía, era como si su pene estuviese echo para ellas. Las paredes corrían de arriba abajo, del glande hasta el tronco, no soportaban más que con gemidos, los dos, jadearon sin poder controlarlo. El calor subía tanto en sus cuerpos como en sus cabezas.

—¡Dexter ¡…

—¡Oh! Raven.

Mientras tanto Chariclo experimentaba su propio placer, en cuclillas se agachó más para que su príncipe pudiese saborearla, y efectivamente así pasó, la lengua de Dexter saboreaba su clítoris, y finalmente sintió ese placer que la sacaba de su cordura, sabiendo que era el chico que siempre estuvo en sus pensamientos quien la saboreaba, dejó que continuara todo y los gemidos probaban que quería seguir con ello.

—De-Dexie…

Solo eso dijo, mientras Raven incrementaba sus impulsos. Parecía como si no hubiese mañana, querían más y más.

Todo el ritual amatorio era una danza de estímulos que no querían que parara, Dexter finalmente estaba de nuevo unido a su hermosa reina malvada, su hermosa amada, con la que quería llegar a lo más alto de la montaña del placer, donde solamente los gemidos y las respiraciones de ambos emanaban calor narcóticamente placentero. Cupid sentía la lengua tibia del príncipe estimulándola, lo cual hacia que la embajadora del amor, sintiera lo que también Raven sintió hace instantes, no podían parar y no querían parar, era como si el día jamás terminara.

Cupid finalmente sintió toda la lengua de él, su clítoris dulcemente saboreado era prueba de que Dexter encontró el punto donde podía hacer que la hija de eros estallara de placer. La desnudez de su Eva del amor era la que disfrutaba todo, continuaron como si no hubiese mañana, querían más y más placer. Sus ciclos respectivos se compaginarían para perpetuar ambas su linaje y combinarlo con la genética de su amado príncipe. Nada era igual ni similar, sólo era un ritual de pasión que debían saciar con la fórmula del trío.

—Cupid, sabes deliciosa —dijo Dexter, sin poder contenerse.

Y efectivamente el sabor de la intimidad de Cupid era algo único, y sin más preámbulo, mejor que cualquiera de los postres más caros del mundo. Dexter tuvo la mejor de las suertes en estar en ese mismo trío lleno de lujuria, las pasiones serían llenadas con amor colectivo y mutuo entre los tres protagonistas de este momento.

Siendo así, era como si Raven y Cupid estuviesen libremente en la pradera, mientras su macho alfa las disfrutase con total libertad para desatar sus pasiones, sin siquiera titubear. Todo era sexo y amor en una sola conjunción de ellos tres solos en la habitación.

A final de cuentas, los ritmos de vaivén de Raven y de Cupid hacían disfrutar a Dexter de manera cómoda, la hermosa conveniencia de estar dentro de su reina oscura y de saborear a la embajadora del amor. Su combustible era la incontrolable mezcla de amor y lujuria que los estaba embriagando con total facilidad. Era oficial los tres estaban en el cielo disfrutando ese placer.

El mismo sentimiento placentero era el mismo que cuando estaban a solas tocándose, por ejemplo, Cupid desnuda en el baño introduciéndose y acariciándose los dedos, algo que le era delicioso. Raven finalmente pudo sentir el calor, el pene de Dexter dentro de su vagina listo para poder estallar, y finalmente inyectar su semilla dentro de Raven, así como paso con Cupid.

La lujuria no acababa ahí, para deleitar más a Dexter , y prolongar su disparo, que era la prioridad. Así que Chariclo dejó que él siguiera estimulándola oralmente, aplicando más empeño al cunnilingus que realizaba, era un mar delicioso de sensaciones para la hija de Eros, la belleza mediterránea de su desnudez sentía como si toda su alma se llenara de algo más que amor, lujuria y pasión, que eran la tónica en este momento al sentir la cálida lengua de su príncipe acariciando y lamiendo sus partes íntimas. Quería más y más.

—¡Ah, Dexie!... ¡Me vuelves loca!

El príncipe continuó y continúo lamiendo como si no hubiese mañana... Queria hacerla llegar, pero él también quería llegar al punto máximo, a la cima de la montaña del amor, donde la explosión fuese toda una caravana de sensaciones deliciosas en pro de perpetuar su linaje.

La sincronía de sus cuerpos en disfrute triangular era algo que no solo podía preverse como un acto unico, sino como un trío donde todos disfrutaban las emociones que la adrenalina les brindaba, y la energía aún no se terminaba. No querían que el momento culminase, querían estar sintiendo la placentera sensación de lujuria que invadía sus cuerpos, Dexter sentía como Raven se impulsaba de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, mientras el pene del príncipe disfrutaba con delicia las sacudidas, cada estimulo de la intimidad de Raven era el combustible para continuar además de provocar la sensación para llegar al clímax.

Cupid también podía sentirlo, quería más y más estimulación en sus partes. Sinceramente el descanso del príncipe era el cielo del placer para él, no podía creerlo, los tres no querían que terminaran las sensaciones.

—Dexie…

—Sí. Sigue así, pruébame, amor…

Con más ahínco Dexter continuó acostado sintiendo las vibraciones que le estimulaban a disparar su semilla dentro de su reina malvada. El placentero cúmulo de sensaciones quería seguir generando más placer. Deseaban que esto nunca terminara.

Dexter eventualmente ya no podía retener la energía de la explosión, quería soltarla a como dé lugar, quería vaciar el contenido de sus testículos, pero ya cada Vaiven de su reina malvada le hacía sentir más y más placer destinado a estallar en cualquier momento. Igual Cupid quería que Dexter completara y culminara dicho acto.

Cupid y Raven tuvieron una idea, que cuando Dexter llegase al clímax, ambas se darían un beso similar al que se habían dado, esto mientras Raven siente el tibio esperma de Dexter siendo disparado hacia su cálido interior, mientras Cupid llega al final y hace gozar a Dexter rápidamente. Todo era perfección para los tres, era un triángulo perfecto, tanto disfrutaban Raven como Cupid, las dos chicas se satisfacían ellas y también Dexter lo hacía. Ya era oficial, el amor flotaba en el aire mientras los tres cuerpos desnudos seguían disfrutando de sensaciones lujuriosas que querían ser saciadas sin importar qué. Se llevaban sin saberlo a la preservación del linaje de los tres.

—Raven, ¿te gustaría besarme cuando Dexie explote?

—Me encantaría, Cupid!, me encantaría.

—Entonces que así sea.

Dicho esto continuaron y continuaron, y ahora sí, Dexter quería estallar de placer y llenar a su reina malvada, para poder perpetuarse con ella, así como paso hace instantes con Cupid. En ese momento las dos sentirían el orgasmo y se besarían sintiéndolo tanto Cupid expulsando fluidos a la boca de Dexter, y Dexter inyectando su semilla dentro de su hermosa reina malvada.

El trote cada vez más intenso, el aroma que desprendía junto a él, todo esto haría que Dexter descargara. Raven sentía cada vez más intensas las sensaciones dentro de ella, el entrar y salir del pene de Dexter eran un éxtasis para ella, que hizo aún más grande mientras se acariciaba el clítoris. Cupid entonces era lamida con todo fervor por Dexter, y él con una mano intentaba excitarla en el clítoris, mientras ella se acariciaba los pechos. El conjunto se veía a punto de explotar, fue de ese modo que en un momento Dexter acabaría dentro de Raven y así con ellos.

Como por arte de magia o mejor aún una reacción en cadena similar a una fusión, ocurrió lo esperado, la explosión que tanto esperaban que ocurriese, Cupid, Raven y Dexter experimentaron todo, y antes de eso solo alcanzaron a decir:

—Raven, cariño, creo que voy a...

—Dexie, sigue.

—¡Raven, no resisto más…!

—¡Sí, lléname, Dexie,llename!

Cupid tampoco se quedó atrás.

—Dexie. Sigue.

—Está bien, Cupid.

—¡Dexie, me voy a venir…!

La sensibilidad de ambas chicas y del príncipe estaba en su apogeo, el roce que faltaba era la chispa que faltaba en ese barril de pólvora que estaba a punto de estallar, y así pasó. El simple roce que hacía falta llego y con él la senda explosión de placer cuyo arsenal estaba compuesto de lujuria y pasión, nada pudo hacerse para retrasarlo más, ya estaba en si ocurriendo.

—¡Dexter!

—¡Raven!

Del mismo modo Cupid estalló de placer y con total agotamiento causado por el orgasmo sólo dijo:

—¡Oh, Dexter!

—¡Cupid…!

Dicho esto Raven y Cupid cumplieron eso mismo, se dieron un beso mientras las sensaciones de orgasmo se multiplicaban entre ellas dos y Dexter, pero volviendo con Raven y Cupid, las dos experimentaban dicha sensación deliciosa que las hacía sentir caminar entre nubes, eventualmente Dexter se excitó más y finalmente lo había logrado.

En ese preciso instante es cuando el príncipe intelectual descarga el tibio contenido de sus testículos en la matriz de su hermosa reina malvada, el cómo lo disparaba era como si fuese una manguera a presión sacando toda su semilla activa que a partir de ese momento iría en busca de su objetivo, básicamente una sólida corriente de esperma estaba inyectando a Raven Queen para poder finalmente perpetuarse al sentir Raven la temperatura tibia de la semilla de su hermoso príncipe intelectual. Básicamente al sentirlo ella fue cuando tomo la iniciativa al besar de a cupid mientras ella derramaba fluidos en la boca de Dexter. Cupid finalmente correspondió el beso y le dio senda exploración en su boca, básicamente anotó en el blanco Y en sí sin importar el cómo hubiese pasado, sus fluidos delataron todo mientras el beso de las dos les daba más resistencia para el placer, y Raven por su parte estaba recibiendo el tibio esperma de Dexter el cual a final de cuentas la embarazara, pero en el momento Dexter no tomo en cuenta eso, pero le alegraría mucho saber que su reina malvada seria madre de sus hijos

Después de que el beso terminara, Cupid terminó rendida y dejó que Dexter la probara con total naturaleza que de hecho sintió como un cierre con broche de oro.

Mientras con Raven, se repetía lo que con Cupid, el contingente de Dexter estaba en busca de su objetivo y ello significo que dicho ejercito fuera en busca de su óvulo el cual sería fecundado por un espermatozoide de su amado en sí. tanto Raven como Cupid llenas en su interior de el podria decirse que los "soldaditos del principe" estaban nadando contentos en ambas reproductividades para fecundar a la reina malvada y a la hija de eros,ambas lo aman y esto seria el culmen de todo para ambas.

Finalmente lo habían logrado, la Reina Malvada y la embajadora del amor habían saciado esa hambre de pasión y lujuria que ambas tenían por su hermoso príncipe. Quien diría que ese intelectual tuvo la suerte de poder intimar y fornicar sin ningún límite con sus dos hermosas pretendientes, las dos chicas que en si lo querían para ellas solas y que en esta ocasión lo tuvieron para todo su goce y placer carnal, claro, con ayuda de esa pócima que finalmente sirvió para que ambas lo lograran, el que en ambos casos la semilla esté en busca del objetivo era algo subjetivo en el momento, lo que contaba era el momento de pasión que habían acabado de experimentar.

El olor mezclado de los tres aromas corporales en esa misma noche fue lo que ayudó a delatar que Raven Queen y Chariclo Argantone Cupid fueron complacidas con éxito por su príncipe intelectual, rendidos en cama poco a poco comenzaron a descansar plácidamente mientras los tres amantes estaban desnudos por completo, Dexter y Raven se abrazaron finalmente. Mientras el olor a almidón delataba que Dexter lo había logrado con ambas chicas.

Para en ese entonces el cansancio los venció, pero no sin antes decir lo siguiente:

—¡Dexie, eres increíble!

—Ahora sí, eres oficialmente mío.

—Igualmente cariño, también soy tuyo, Raven.

—Y no te olvides de mí.

—Por supuesto que no, Cupid, también eres mía.

—Ambas somos tuyas, pero más yo, tú reina malvada.

—Y lo eres amor. Te amo.

—Yo también.

—Igual yo, Dexie.

—También te amo, Cupid.

Ambas como amigas quedaron desfallecientemente dormidas abrazando desnudas a su también príncipe en traje de Adan. Era tierno como la belleza griega de la hija de eros y la hermosura de la reina malvada descansaban abrazadas a dicho príncipe, el cual finalmente disfrutó de todo el acto que acababan de consumar, no importaba lo demás, solo el que Raven por fin pudo realizar algo con Dexter más allá de lo que ella esperaba, y Cupid igualmente realizó algo que lleno e hizo realidad sus sueños y expectativas, ambas fueron coronadas por su príncipe, pero en prioridad Raven era la privilegiada así que conforme el sueño los iba tirando ambas chicas abrazaron a Dexter para dormir más placenteramente en esa noche fría. El calor de sus cuerpos y de la actividad que habían finalizado, era la prueba de que lo habían conseguido, poder perpetuarse sin problema alguno con su príncipe de semilla de excelente calidad pero más que eso de calidad y comprensión humana para ambas.

Sin duda alguna la pócima despertó ese instinto en los tres y el principe lleno a ambas princesas con su semilla . Y ahora el descanso, abrazando a Dexter era la recompensa más grata que pudieron recibir.


	6. Resultado Positivo

Capitulo 6

Resultado positivo

Semanas después de que el acto hubiese sido consumado, la vida transcurría con normalidad, tanto Raven y Dexter como pareja y Cupid en su solitario andar, disfrutaban de los días como si no hubiese mañana. Prácticamente era un sueño para todos, hasta que un día Raven y Cupid finalmente descubrirían una noticia que las uniría literalmente a su príncipe por decirlo así.

Para Dexter era como si el tiempo se le pasase como agua, finalmente pudo recordar algunos momentos de aquel festival de placer del cual fue participe sin más que otra cosa, recordó como Raven y él lo hicieron hasta llegar al clímax una y otra vez como si no hubiese mañana, algo que no escapaba a ojos de nadie, ni siquiera de su hermano quien en si lo noto contento por algo, pero su rubio familiar no le tomo tanta importancia, pues tenía similares circunstancias al estar entre Cerise y Lizzie por así decirlo, nadie podía creerlo pero el príncipe intelectual mejoro su vida a cierto modo al mostrarse más feliz después de ello, la pócima en sí dio resultado no solo para darle fuerza para lograr el objetivo, si no para poder tener algo más de optimismo, sin embargo su novia y su rosada amante griega le darían una sorpresa que prácticamente cambiaría su vida a cierto modo ¿Estaría preparado para ella? Podría decirse que si por que tanto su Novia como su amorosa amante son amigas y el haberlo compartido de algún modo les reforzó la amistad a cierto modo.

Al principio Raven se sentía cada vez más feliz por lo que pasaba, pues Dexter a final de cuentas era la persona que la quería, y que algo más pasase seria excelente para ella, esto se definiría próximamente debido a los resultados del acto que sucedió hace unas semanas. Lo que la pócima causo próximamente mostraría sus resultados en ambas chicas. pero centrándonos primero en Raven ella había notado que su periodo no había llegado en el tiempo acostumbrado, algo que definitivamente le preocupó, pues esto significaba algo mas pero decidió no prestarle tanta atención al pensar que solo era nerviosismo, pero no lo era, en segundo lugar a veces se sentía mareada con lo que en ocasiones al oler la comida simplemente le provocaba un sentimiento de asco bastante aturdidor para ella, como en la cafetería cuando tuvo que ir al baño directamente a causa de las náuseas hace un par de días, acompañando dicho síntoma también varias veces devolvió el almuerzo en el sanitario algo que incluso Maddie y Apple se preocuparon de ello

—Vaya, Raven, te ves un poco terrible, ¿qué te pasa?

—No lo sé, Maddie, creo que me cayó mal la comida.

—A mí me parece que es otra cosa, Maddie, Raven, ¿por qué mejor no vas a la enfermería?

—Buena idea, Apple, a ver si ahora sí averiguo qué me pasa.

—De acuerdo, ve.

Yendo a la enfermería recordó algunas cosas que pasaron e incluso las que habían pasado ese día entre ella, Cupid y Dexter. Aunque recordó que sólo tomó la bebida pero no recordó más, por el momento quería saber que le pasaba.

En la consulta la enfermera le pincho el brazo para sacarle un poco de sangre y poder hacer un análisis, el pinchazo en sí para ella no fue nada, más bien el resultado de los análisis era lo que la preocupaba. Después de un rato la enfermera vino con los resultados.

—Bueno, Raven Queen, creo que necesitas saberlo.

—¿Qué es lo que debo saber?

—Que en sí, estas embarazada, felicidades vas a ser madre.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú.

—Bueno, eso cambia todo. Creo saber con quién debo hablar.

—Excelente, entonces platica con él para que lo aclares y todo.

—De acuerdo enfermera, muchas gracias.

—De nada Raven.

Era oficial, estaba embarazada de Dexter, ahora debía decírselo de inmediato. No sabía su reacción pero aun así ella supo que sería positiva.

Cupid estaba nerviosa desde hace unos días, sin saber el porqué, todos veían en ella ese nerviosismo, y su extraña cercanía más de lo normal con Dexter. Sin embargo, no podrían saber que ella no sólo era más cercana con Dexter, sino también con su pareja, Raven. Los sucesos que ocurrieran hacía un tiempo no se le borraban de la mente y los recordaba cada vez que veía venir un descanso. Desde entonces habían cometido otros encuentros como ese, pero desde hacía unos días el nerviosismo llegó sin nadie saber cómo fue, no parecía que los otros dos se percataran de ello tanto como ella.

El día que comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, se había sentido mal, y fue entonces que tuvo que dirigirse a uno de los baños para desahogarse de su pesar que la atormentara un momento antes. Sin embargo, después de devolver lo que tenía, se encontró con Poppy que al parecer fue presente de lo que aconteció en el baño, junto con Cerise y Boldie. Cupid se encontraba en una situación muy embarazosa, esa era su impresión. Pero le recibieron con sonrisas alentadoras y le preguntaron qué es lo que le pasaba, no obstante no consiguieron que dijera mucho, y le recomendaron que vaya a un médico. Cupid iría entonces a donde empezaría su problema.

Mientras esperaba, ansiosa, se encontró con que las dudas le empezaban a invadir. Era cierto que Raven no era ajena a las relaciones que tenía con Dexter dado que ella casi siempre se encontraba presente, pero, aun así pudo reponerse de las dudas que la asaltaban, ¿y si era cierta si duda? Su menstruación no había venido en un tiempo, aunque trataba de ignorarlo era algo demasiado obvio que la asustaba. Siguió esperando con las manos sudorosas sobre su regazo. No queda más que esperar su turno.

En la consulta, sin embargo, pareció sentirse tranquila, sólo la vista de la aguja le inquietó por un momento, pero pasado esto sintió como sus pesares se hubieran ido, por un momento. Pero cuando estuvo sentada esperando los resultados las emociones la volvieron a abrazar de un modo nada grato para ella, su cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas por el sólo pensar de lo que sería si fuera lo que tanto pensaba, en ese momento llegó el resultado, que llegaba afirmativo a sus dudas. Su embarazo ahora claro en su mente, fue un torbellino que se encontraba en su cabeza. No sabía bien lo que haría, pero si este era su estado, también lo sería el de Raven, no podía dudar de ello. Volvió a su cuarto y ahí, empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que haría en adelante, lo primero sería decírselo a Dexter, pero no sabía aún cómo hacerlo, sus temores eran mayores a su razón, y sin embargo, creía en el fondo que todo iba a ir bien.

Después de unos días, ambas se sentían extrañas con la otra, no sabían bien qué hacer. El saber de sus situaciones las mantenía en vilo con respecto a la otra. Fue que un día y casi sin querer que se encontraron en situación de aclararse las cosas.

Se contaron todo, aun sin saber cómo terminaría aquello, pero no obstante, parecieron comprenderse y ambas accedieron a ayudarse. Se lo dirían todo a Dexter, aún sin saber cómo.

Las emociones de ambas eran claras en sus rostros. La inquietud en Cupid, que tenía los ojos al borde de las lágrimas por la amista de Raven y su aceptación. Y Raven que miraba todo con amplio optimismo. Pronto Dexter sabría que era padre

Pese a todos los factores en contra, Cupid y Raven finalmente lo aceptaron, ambas quedaron embarazadas de Dexter Charming después de aquel episodio con la pócima, supieron que a final de cuentas tenían que decirle a Dexter que iba a ser padre tanto con Raven como con Cupid, algo que en sí las unió a final de cuentas.

—Bueno Raven, creo que ahora sí lo comprendemos bien. Estamos embarazadas.

—Efectivamente, Cupid, aunque creo que sí fue algo incómodo al principio. Debo admitir que Dexie lo hizo increíblemente bien.

—Eso lo sé, Raven.

—En efecto, Cupid, creo que ambas resultamos beneficiadas de uno u otro modo.

Dichas palabras las tranquilizaron en todos los sentidos, ahora al saber que esperaban un niño de su príncipe. A cierto modo estando solas decidieron demostrarse algo de cariño por saber que ambas estaban encinta.

—Bueno, Raven, creo que esto amerita que lo celebremos.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues… así.

Repentinamente, Cupid beso a Raven y a cierto modo comenzó a sentirse mucho más confortable al sentir como la tocaba. Ambas, cada una tocaron el vientre que aún no crecía exponencialmente pero que ya indicaba que ambas estaban en cinta, Raven sintió el fruto de Dexter en el vientre de la Cupid y ella también sintió el fruto de su príncipe en el vientre de la reina malvada, un beso que a final de cuentas era lésbico pero que no importaba. Celebraron el hecho de que ambas estaban embarazadas de Dexter Charming.

El beso fue lo mejor de todo, algo que ambas querían que no terminara. Si bien decidieron seguirse tocando, la mejor parte llegaría en un momento al seguir el beso de manera mucho más candente en aquel pasillo, no lo podían creer, aun así querían continuar, y lo lograrían a final de cuentas, ambas mientras continuaban dicha unión de bocas, seguían recorriendo sus cuerpos en un ritual bastante unico, algo que Dexter quisiera haber visto, aun así continuaron y al sentir que pasaría algo más se separaron y dijeron.

—Oye, Cupid, ¿estas segura de querer continuar?

—Por supuesto que sí, Raven, quiero seguir, pero te parece que vayamos a un lugar más seguro…

—¿Cómo cuál?

—Como mi cuarto, ahora, Blondie salió y podemos aprovechar.

—De acuerdo, Cupid.

Ambas fueron de nuevo a donde había pasado dicha emoción hace tiempo gracias a la pócima pero ahora si no había marcha atrás ni pócima, era amor puro, como el que Cupid manipulaba, pero ahora si era verdadero al saber que ambas tenían posibilidades de seguir con dicho ritual, ambas seguían besándose y tocándose como si no hubiese mañana. El ritual era algo que no podrían evitar ni siquiera cuando estuviesen frente a Dexter, asimismo querían repetir lo que había pasado con la pócima dentro de poco aun con su estado así que no habría problemas con ello, al parecer. Por lo que se vislumbraba otra etapa similar ahora en su estado.

Mientras tanto Dexter pensaba aún confuso sobre las reacciones de Raven y Cupid, se veían más cercanas tanto que le sorprendía, y no hallaba solución en que sólo fueran amigas. No obstante, en ese momento recordó lo que experimentaran con sus cuerpos, no sabía por qué lo recordaba ahora y sin embargo era así. El recuerdo le era tan grato, tan vivido, que no puedo más que excitarse del sólo pensar en estar en ese momento de nuevo. Recordó el cuerpo, el calor de cada una contra su cuerpo, sus aromas, todo esto lo excitaba más y más. Y en ese momento tuvo entre fantasías un ligero presentimiento de lo que se gestaba ahora entre ellas. Pero después de todo, recordó lo más importante, no hubo nada que los detuviera y lo hicieron desnudos sin censura alguna, supo entonces que ellas estaban embarazadas de él.

A cierto modo era algo confuso para Dexter pero aun así aceptaría lo que viniese de parte de su novia oscura y su amante griega, ambas lo amaban en sí y lo deseaban, el resultado estaba en el vientre de ellas. Y como se mencionó exactamente, al recordarlo, el príncipe intelectual tenía una erección que finalmente debía desahogar, por lo que sin más premura fue al baño a desahogarse y recordar ese día con una dosis de placer solitario como nunca antes, al recordar a su novia y amante en plena acción con él.

Mientras tanto, Cupid y Raven estaban solas en dicha habitación, gozando de un placer indescriptible, el ritual lésbico de ambas que festejaba que estuviesen encinta de su príncipe era la muestra de que en sí lo aceptarían propiamente y que el en sí recibiría la noticia con beneplácito, pues con cada beso, tocamiento y demás maniobras se sabía que Chariclo y Raven estaban realmente unidas. Las caricias fueron la tónica del día, y aun con ropa decidieron seguir sobre todo ambas al besarse siguieron sintiendo sus cálidas intimidades, ambas hicieron a un lado las medias que aprisionaban sus partes para poder masajearlas con más comodidad.

—¡Cupid!

—¡Cariño, hazlo…!

Esto finalmente las excito y no podían parar, llegarían a su clímax rápidamente, mientras se daban otro beso a la par que se estimulaban mutuamente para humedecerse. No podía creerse era una escena bastante diversa en ese sentido. Sobre todo porque estaban festejando que ambas portaban el fruto de aquel día, donde sellaron su amor con el chico Charming.

Volviendo con Dexter, la emoción que sintió finalmente le provocó la reacción más placentera pues su mente le jugaba una pasada al traerle a la memoria dicho momento, lo que causo que se excitara en público por así decirlo, por lo que su miembro comenzó a tomar vida.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué pasa?

Al sentir la dureza de su miembro, mientras su mente recordaba, sintió que debía desahogarse de inmediato, sin ningún contratiempo, así que sin más preámbulo fue al sanitario para poder encontrar un lugar privado, y tan buena fue su suerte que encontró un cubículo vacío donde descargarse el solo, Sparrow lo vio un poco rojo pero nada de preocuparse por lo que no le tomo importancia así que Dexter quedaría solo en el sanitario. En el cubículo rápidamente se bajó los pantalones y ropa interior en parte para dejar libre su imponente parte.

Yendo directo al grano tomó algo de papel y con el cubículo cerrado sin perder más tiempo decidió tomar su parte y hacer su menester sin premura alguna. Con los pantalones abajo, y libre ahora todo su miembro comenzó a frotarlo poco a poco emulando lo que había sentido en aquel día, el tomar su parte con sus venas visibles le era algo estimulante, por lo que se sacudió y se froto de "arriba" hacia "abajo" y viceversa en un ritmo similar al que ese día estaba haciéndolo. Sentía delicioso dicho ritual por lo que seguía y seguía hasta alcanzar su propio clímax, quería llegar a él y para eso imagino a su novia oscura y a su amante griega en traje de Eva para él solo, lo que lo incito más y más además de estimularlo para mantenerse firme y seguir con el ritmo de autocomplacencia.

—Cupid, ¡oh!, Raven.

Era lo que se escuchaba en dicho cuarto de baño, por lo que decidió seguir y seguir. Antes lo hacía en la sauna del gimnasio al no haber nadie, pero ahora lo hacía en el baño porque le sorprendió que el cuarto de baño estuviese vacío.

En fin, Dexter seguía sacudiendo de arriba hacia abajo su pene, le era delicioso sentir como su propia mano seguía emulando el cómo estaba recordando la calidez del interior de sus dos chicas, no podía creerlo, él quería más y más, de pronto como en aquel momento llego la cúspide de dicha montaña de sensaciones pero en sí no paró, sólo se relajó al respirar más tranquilo lo que hizo que su sangre hirviera de placer, sus partes estaban llenas y buscaban vaciarse, pues no resistían más sacudidas, por lo que en sí la explosión era inminente.

—¡Ah! ¡Oh, Dios¡ ¡Cupid, Raven…!

Era lo que se oía mientras seguía la sacudida, y en ese mismo instante finalmente lo había logrado, en un gemido expulsó su esperma como naturalmente lo haría incluso con fuerza, como si estuviese conectado a cualquiera de sus dos chicas, lo que al pensar en ellas lo hizo aumentar la cantidad, por lo que el líquido blanquecino y tibio salió disparado y para evitar manchar el baño decidió disparar hacia el pedazo de papel que tenía a la mano para no manchar su ropa, pues se delataría el mismo. El resultado de su disparo lo observó y finalmente suspiro porque sabía que lo había hecho antes y que quería repetirlo en alguna ocasión, sin embargo también se le vino a la mente el embarazo y dijo que sería lindo que Raven estuviese embarazada de él, aunque Cupid también a cierto modo la aceptaría. Aún jadeante y un poco débil, salió como pudo de ahí y se fue directo a su habitación para desnudarse y propiamente hacer lo que hizo ahora pero mientras se bañaba. Así que seguiría con dicho acto para vaciarse e imaginar que lo hacía como en aquellos momentos, sin duda alguna era algo delicioso para él.

El momento lo ameritaba, y como no, pues había hecho suya a su, novia, Raven Queen y a su amante y eterna enamorada, Chariclo Argantone Cupid, y ahora serían más suyas porque tendrían algo de el en sus vientres. Por lo que el también a cierto modo suspiro alegremente con una sonrisa.

Volviendo con Raven y Cupid, desearon seguir con su ritual, el cual no dejaron de realizar, el calor de sus cuerpos era como el de aquella ocasión querían repetir dicho acto por lo que decidieron irse a la habitación de Raven, para poder seguir, aprovechando que Apple no estaba decidieron ir a dicha habitación para saciar su pasión interna, algo que repetirían con Dexter mas adelante en su estado ahora de embarazo tal y como paso con él en ese día en el cual finalmente resultaron polinizadas por él.

A final de cuentas decidieron que el día fue largo, así que Raven se iba a bañar.

—Cupid me voy a bañar, fue un día largo y bueno, ¿podrías esperarme?

—De acuerdo.

Aunque para ello también Raven quería disfrutar dicho momento con Cupid así que le recomendó:

—Oye, Cupid, ¿quisieras bañarte conmigo?

—Seguro Raven… ¿por qué?

—Porque me siento un poco sola, además quiero continuar lo que estábamos haciendo.

—De acuerdo, Raven.

Aceptando dicha invitación, Raven y Cupid se desnudaron para quedar de nueva cuenta en traje de Eva, las dos eran prácticamente perfectas en forma sólo variaban en piel y cabello propios de cada una. Raven al desnudo era una reina malvada realmente bella, que ahora estaba preñada por su príncipe intelectual, y Chariclo era toda una belleza griega alada que satisfecha por su hombre ahora estaba esperando dicho fruto, nada las podía detener por lo que templando el agua de la regadera ambas entraron a la misma para comenzar, enjabonarse y platicar un poco.

—Cariño, ahora que estamos encinta de Dexter, ¿crees que nos acepte?

—Yo sé que sí, Cupid, nos aceptará a las dos.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿crees que me acepte al igual que a ti?.

—Seguro, linda.

El baño y aseo pasó como agua en cuestión de tiempo, pero aun así el calor del vapor las excitaba y querían finalmente compartir un momento a solas y excitarse ambas, la una a la otra, querían volver a experimentar lo que había pasado con Dexter,y el resultado de ello era la prueba. En el chorro de la regadera ambas seguían su ritual amatorio consistente en candentes besos en la boca, tocamientos y estimulaciones que más incrementaban las sensaciones de ambas, Raven ponía su mano en los pechos de ella y los acariciaba mientras uno de sus dedos entraba en su tibia vagina acariciando su clítoris con amor, lo que la hizo gemir como nunca antes. Añadiendo la caída del agua tibia que las refrescaba era algo excitante ver a dos chicas desnudas en pleno acto de amor en la regadera disfrutando de sus cuerpos.

—¡Ah, Raven!, sigue, amor, sigue…

—De acuerdo, mi linda embajadora del amor

Mientras el agua corría ambas seguían disfrutándose, el ritual seguiría su curso como nunca.

Las sensaciones de ambas eran únicas y eran una explosión de éxtasis placentero como el que experimentaron con Dexter, el tocar el clítoris de Cupid era para finalmente hacerla enloquecer de placer, al ser hija de Eros era hipersensible, y finalmente la harían llegar al orgasmo como nunca antes, el poder de Raven ayudo un poco al expandir ese poder de pasión al sacudir sus dedos dentro de la tibia vagina de Chariclo, era algo delicioso mientras se bañaban. Después Cupid cambio posiciones y ahora la vagina de Raven era estimulada por las manos de Cupid, su magia amorosa tenia efecto sobre sus partes, las cuales enloquecían. Cada caricia al clítoris de la reina malvada hacia que su poder fuese realmente ocupado para el éxtasis y así fue.

—¡Cupid, sigue, cariño, te quiero!

—Yo también, Raven.

En ese caso finalmente Cupid sentía como la explosión de placer iba a ocurrir, por lo que en lo último Raven bajó y finalmente le propino más clímax con su boca al probar sus fluidos y órganos dedicados a la lujuria. La hija de Eros finalmente explotó en placer descargando sus fluidos en la boca de Raven quien los probó agradándole dicho sabor de la intimidad de Cupid, el olor era común pero daba más excitación a quien probara a Cupid.

En ambos casos se auto estimulaban para remarcar el amor que se tenían y que a causa de ello finalmente lo aceptaron. Cupid y Raven sabían que ambas esperaban un hijo, recordar cómo ocurrió dicho proceso les daba mayor ánimo para seguir adelante con todo, en alguna ocasión deberían decirle a Dexter para poder ver qué pasaba ya que él tendría algo más que en si sería parte de los tres, su descendencia fue acertada pero aun así deberían saber que lo mejor estaba por venir.

Ya confirmado que Dexter seria padre con sus dos chicas, recapituló todo lo que había pasado, el cómo llego a esto, finalmente no era su culpa en sí pues la naturaleza debía ayudarlo a preservar su genética que mejor que con su reina malvada y su amante amorosa. El que la pócima haya ayudado para ello era importante ya que en si el mismo la hizo y en sí hizo nueva vida con ella, ayudado por los aparatos reproductivos de cada uno. Dexter finalmente lo comprendió y lo aceptó a cierto modo con felicidad. El ser padre era algo genial para él.

En su vida jamás se había sentido tan feliz, pero tampoco tan confuso, las sensaciones que sintió no fueron cosa de todos los días, sino algo mágico que fue tanto por Raven como por Cupid. Por la primera sentía dicha y felicidad, pues que Raven fue la razón por la cual vivió, aunque ahora Cupid también fuera su responsabilidad, las dos están enamoradas de él y en sí ahora cargaban parte de él en sus cuerpos.

Al recordar aquella tarde, siente que debe correr hacía algún lugar privado, pues el placer que le dan sus recuerdas en tanto. El recordar el tacto de sus cuerpos desnudos, hace que quiera hacerlo con ellas, como aquella vez, mil veces más, hasta que desfallezca. Y, sin embargo, las quiere de verdad, no sólo por lo de esa ocasión.

Decidió que tendría a sus hijos, aunque respetaría la decisión de ellas, pero pese a todo decidió que vería a sus hijos nacer.

Pero no era sólo Dexter quien encontraba nuevos sentimientos y pensares, Raven también sintió algo nuevo en ella.

Al preguntarse a sí misma cómo se sentía, se hallaba feliz de aquella pregunta, porque entonces veía que la situación en la que estaba en era muy grata. Se sentía alegre por ser madre, porque el hijo que llevaba en su vientre fuera de su amado príncipe, Dexter. El sólo pensar en él la tranquilizaba de cualquier tribulación que se pudiera gestar en ella, recordó cómo él le enseñó su lado amable, junto a él se sentía segura, se sentía junto a alguien a quien importaba, eso era lo más importante, el calor de él junto a ella. Veía en él no sólo amor, sino lo que fuera también su camino, lo que la salvaría de su tan ingrato destino.

Todo esto sentía, se prometió entonces, que el hijo que tendrían sería lo que marcaría el final de lo que muchos creían su oscuro destino. Se acarició el vientre pensado esto.

Al igual que la pareja, Cupid sentía algo como ellos, aunque sin saber del todo cómo sería recibido por ellos dos.

Sabía sin embargo que, a pesar de todo, amaría al hijo que tuviera ya que veía en él a Dexter quien fue por tanto su gran amor y ahora lo era realmente, pudiendo tenerlo cerca. Y aunque no sabía lo que sería de ella en esa relación de tres, se veía contenta de haber tenido el acercamiento con Dexter. El día que se consumaron los tres, al comienzo, no fue más por lujuria de la poción, pero se dio cuenta que toda esa lujuria sólo acrecentó el amor que tenía ya por príncipe Charming, no obstante la amabilidad de Raven, la confundía, en lo que pensaba que en ella encontraría su rival halló una compañera, una amiga desde ese fantástico día.

Aún sin saberlo del todo, Cupid sólo puedo sonreír a lo que ahora era su vida, su situación no daría a peor, eso era seguro.

Sin embargo, el decirle la noticia a Dexter sería algo especial para ellas dos. Por lo que de nuevo se citaron para planear como decirle eso sin que se incomode o alarme, de tal modo que no sepa por qué pasaron las cosas, aunque él lo intuye que la noticia le llegue como balde de agua fría sería algo incómodo tanto para ellas como para él. Pero no podían aplazarlo, así que de un modo u otro se lo dirían pero también lo calmarían para que no perdiese el control.

—¿Raven, crees que debamos decirle que quedamos embarazadas?

-Creo que sí, Cupid, el aplazarlo más no sería grato, mejor que lo sepa de boca de nosotras a que lo averigüe de otra forma.

—¿A otra forma? ¿Te refieres a…?

—Por ejemplo, que Duchess cometa una indiscreción, sabemos que podría estar convertida en cisne y podría escucharnos. De otra forma, sería el chisme más grande jamás contado.

—Está bien, pero hay que decírselo ya.

—Y para evitarlo debemos decirle.

—De acuerdo.

La misma forma de decirle seria sutil, por lo que evitarían alguna sorpresa o inconveniente que les pueda traer algún tipo de problemas. Así que decidieron preparar una cita entre las dos.

En cuanto a Dexter, pues finalmente estaba feliz, aunque si podría decirse que todavía se sentía confuso aunque poco a poco proceso su mente todo lo que podría pasar además de lo obvio que ya podría intuirse: que sus dos chicas, tanto su novia como su amante griega estarían embarazadas de él. Lo aceptaría y finalmente el decidiría. Sin duda alguna esto sería algo mejor para este trio que se formó después de la lujuria de aquel día con la pócima.

El día para decirle llegaría, por lo que ambas se prepararon para ello y el también, una llamada por parte de Raven fue el preámbulo para citar a Dexter y finalmente decirle lo propio.

Continuara...


	7. Al Fin Seras Papa

Cap 7:Al Fin Seras Papa

El día finalmente llego. Raven se encargó de citarlo en un lugar, el cual fue su habitación, lo declaro neutral. Siendo un viernes Dexter acudió puntual a la cita, al llegar fue recibido con un beso en la mejilla por Raven, quien se mostró afectuosa con su novio. Cupid también acudió y finalmente decidieron tener una velada tranquila, Apple no estaba por que iba a ir todo el fin de semana con su madre a una reunión familiar en Enchantria así que tendría la habitación para ella sola y eso era el aliciente para que todo ello resultase en éxito.

—Hola, Raven.

—Hola, dexie, pasa.

—De acuerdo, Raven.

Dexter paso y también vio a Cupid dentro, lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso pero nada que temer, pues Raven también estaba ahí su novia oscura y su amante griega tenían que decírselo, así que el terreno para comunicar la noticia era neutral.

Raven invito algunos bocadillos para amenizar dicha reunión pacíficamente, además de brindarle una calidez digna para preparar el ambiente en el cual podrían decirle la noticia a Dexter, ya no se podía aplazar más, aun así todos degustaron dicho entremés para poder seguir platicando sobre cosas sin ningún interés en general, cuando el tema del embarazo llegó, Raven pudo ser sutil para decírselo a su novio.

Cupid se percató de ello, y ella también se adhirió al inicio de la plática que Raven dio para poder dar dicha noticia.

—Bueno, Dexie, creo que es hora de que sepas esto, antes de que lo sigamos aplazando.

—Pero, ¿qué me tienes que decir?

—Más bien lo que te tenemos que decir, Dexie.

—Bueno, chicas. Pero, ¿qué es?

—Tranquilo, sólo prométenos una cosa.

—¿Qué, Cupid?

—Que nos digas vas a estar bien después de que te lo digamos.

—Sí, lo estaré, pero díganmelo ya.

—De acuerdo aquí vamos...

Aspirando profundamente, las dos contestaron a coro.

—¡Estamos embarazadas de ti, Dexie!

La impresión por dicha noticia no se hizo esperar. Aunque dicha noticia lo dejo noqueado, al final pudo comprenderlo bien, al ir recuperando su sentido poco a poco pues tuvo que sentarse para poder reponerse. A lo que ambas chicas dijeron:

—Bueno, creo que la noticia fue algo impactante para Dexie.

—Y que lo digas Raven, pero era mejor decírselo ahora.

—En eso tienes razón, Chariclo.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, finalmente comprendió que la situación si bien no era la mejor por lo menos el saberlo fue algo sorpresivo pero grato para él pues las dos chicas estaban finalmente embarazadas de él, y por lo menos el sabría que serían hijos suyos, y que sería padre con sus dos chicas, Raven y Cupid finalmente lo aceptaron frente a él, estaban embarazadas de Dexterious Charming,

—¿En serio? ¿Tú y Cupid están embarazadas?

—Por supuesto que sí, Dexie, tenemos varios retrasos, y nauseas, ambas fuimos al médico y finalmente lo confirmamos. Felicidades cariño vas a ser papá.

—Sí, por fin voy a ser mamá de tu hijo.

—¿De verdad voy a ser papá?, ¿tanto contigo como con Cupid?

—¿Qué acabas de oír, Dexie?

—Entonces creo que estoy sorprendido, aunque feliz.

—Lo segundo es lo que importa más, porque sorprendidas estamos nosotras, cariño.

—Efectivamente, Dexie.

Ambas chicas finalmente lo aceptaron y descargaron un peso de encima de sus almas, ahora la reacción del chico Charming fue en si la esperada, las dos lo aceptaron y no pelearon por quien se quedaría con él, habría una relación especial donde la prioridad seria Raven, por ser el amor de su vida. A lo que Raven le dijo:

—¿No es lindo, Dexie?

—Ahora sí vamos a ser madres, gracias a ti, cariño.

—Aunque es una noticia doble, creo que estoy feliz de ser padre tanto contigo, como con Cupid, aunque no sé qué vaya a pasar después.

—Tranquilízate, Dexie el tiempo ya lo dirá.

Efectivamente el tiempo ya lo diría, pero por el momento Dexter se sintió confuso pero feliz, ambas chicas lo amaban, tanto Raven quien gracias a él tuvo una oportunidad perfecta para sellar su destino lejos de la villanía, y Cupid al hacerla feliz porque el amor de su vida fue quien la preñó.

Las sensaciones que sentía eran nuevas y venían una promesa en el futuro. La noticia, que confirmó sus sospechas sólo lo alegraban más. De pronto vio a las dos no como sólo como amantes sino también como iguales, como personas por las que daría todo, pero también encontraba este sentimiento de protección para con sus hijos que aún no nacían.

En la habitación ahora con las ideas claras, les prometió que se encargaría de todo, que no se preocuparan. Era pues la emoción que sentía que dio un beso amoroso a Raven que se encontraba cerca de él.

Ya se veía como padre, viendo a sus hijos crecer, acompañado de sus dos amantes, era una vista algo rara, lo admitía pero ahora era así como debía ser para él, no le importaría las malas opiniones de los demás. Y pensando en ello también besó a Cupid, que parecía ansiosa por tanto esperar.

Era oficial Raven Queen estaba verdaderamente feliz de que su novio y por decirlo de facto, esposo, aceptara ese fruto que estaba en su vientre. La reina del mal, finalmente pudo cumplir el sueño de su vida, escribir su propia historia con su príncipe intelectual, quien a final de cuentas la acepto, aun con todo, también su amiga Cupid, quien se sentía igual de feliz, notablemente la vida le sonreía y el amanecer para ella fue ese momento de amor que el mismo Dexter propinó en aquel momento de pasión y lujuria, pero ahora Dexter sabía que tendría que dar lo mejor de sí por su reina malvada y su hermosa mensajera griega del amor. Dentro de poco Raven vera su abdomen más grande y lo sentirá con sus manos como ahora lo hace, acariciando en si al fruto de su amor, sus poderes realmente no fueron obstáculo si no un incentivo que la hizo acelerar su ciclo más rápido en conjunto con la pócima, pero ya no importaba, Dexter deposito su semilla y finalmente esta rindió sus frutos, con una lagrima en sus ojos y una sonrisa amorosa. Raven aceptó cariñosamente la misión que la vida le dio, ser madre y esposa de su hermoso príncipe intelectual, su destino por fin lo fraguo ella misma y el amor que culminaba en el fruto de su vientre era lo que más la hacía feliz, porque Dexter finalmente la entendió.

Por su parte Cupid no pudo más que soltar una lagrima de felicidad, porque Dexter había preñado a su reina malvada, pero también a ella, aunque era justo, ella sintió la misma felicidad, y el saber que todo estaría bien le dio más fuerza para continuar, y aunque quisiera decírselo a Blondie, guardó el secreto para evitar un reguero de pólvora que pudiese tenerlo nervioso; aunque ella después se enteró por un descuido de Cupid que dejó de nuevo su diario abierto, pero recordó que era su amiga y que no podía hacerle algo así por lo que también guardo el secreto y decidió no divulgarlo. Cupid ahora sabía que en Dexter encontró algo más que amor, también cariño y comprensión para con ella de manera similar a lo que sucedía con Raven.

Sin duda alguna todos estaban realmente felices. Decidieron salir juntos de manera encubierta como si fuesen un grupo de amigos, algo que les ayudaría mientras estuviesen en donde coincidiesen con sus amigos, pero en el bosque donde pocas veces había gente u otras parejas, podían ser ellos mismos. A veces, en ciertas partes, donde había una laguna, decidían estar a solas, como una especie de familia compuesta la cual se sentía feliz. Raven y Cupid en ocasiones estaban con él en completa naturalidad en traje de comienzo del Génesis. En las tardes en algunos rincones solitarios a veces mantenían de nuevo sendas sesiones como las ocurridas con la pócima, aunque ahora eran realmente con total amor.

En todo el instituto se veía a Dexter y Raven como la pareja ideal, y también se volvió un emblema para los Rebel debido a lo que se creía hasta entonces un amor imposible. Cupid mientras tanto parecía haberse mejorado, ya no se la veía triste como antes, nadie parecía saber el porqué de su mejoría, pero era un hecho para Blondie que esto no era casualidad. Después de haber leído el diario de Cupid y ser descubierta por esta poco después, había soportado con valentía el no contarlo, pero era algo cada vez más difícil para ella, dada su naturaleza informadora. Cuando Dexter la ayudaba con la cámara, solía sentirse impulsada a pregúntalo todo sobre la relación que tenían con Cupid, pero por la promesa que hizo se veía obligada a fingir que no sabía, nada. Era pues entonces que lo veía todo, sabía más que los demás, sabía de esa relación inimaginable. Veía pasar el tiempo y sabía que pronto las cosas serían visibles, pero no dijo nada por la promesa, aguantaba nerviosa la espera de la verdad.

Su relación con los tres, a pesar de todo, no parecía verse manchada, seguiría fingiendo. Pero mientras que con la pareja se sentía cohibida, con Cupid era otra cosa. Veía en su amiga una emoción que nunca había visto, se le veía especial, realzada después de aquel misterioso día que fue el que comenzó con todo. Le preguntaba a menudo lo que sucedía cada vez que ella regresaba de sus vueltas con la pareja, cada vez más intrigada, sin embargo, por cómo ese tipo de relación podía ser posible.

El querer saber más hizo que Blondie se sintiera intimidada, pero lo único que la tranquilizaba era saber que Cupid estaba bien, aunque intuía que había pasado otra cosa, prefirió guardar silencio por respeto a su amiga, lo que podía preverse era algo mejor, pues el secreto era que también Cupid estaba embarazada de Dexter, algo que no escapó a su pensamiento pues aunque no podía decirlo públicamente, pues podría causar el rompimiento de la pareja que en si también eran sus seres más queridos; decidió seguir adelante con ello, sin importar nada, con el pasar del tiempo el vientre de ambas creció, dando a notar que la misma secuencia de vida seguiría su curso. Ahora él bebé en ambas estaría de un tamaño más grande que antes, ambas lo aceptaron alegremente y solo en los momentos a solas, podían convivir juntos, afortunadamente siempre estaban en lados alejados del bosque, lo cual les permitía compartir con más facilidad su intimidad, algo parecido como lo que alguna vez notaron con Alistair y Bunny, pero ni ellos tampoco develaron el secreto pues sabían que Raven, Dexter y Cupid eran sus amigos y quienes también los ayudaron después de llegar de Wonderland, así que decidieron también callar, al igual que Blondie, además de que Bunny también estaba en ese estado por Alistair, con más descendencia. Todo transcurrió tranquilamente, los controles médicos eran lo mejor de cada mes, tanto Cupid como Raven tomaban vitaminas prenatales, iban a cursos para padres, además de que ambas escogerían en sí una cuna para cada uno de sus hijos. Lo que también nos llevaría al momento del ultrasonido.

La prueba pasó sin novedad, por lo que tuvo participación, a cierto modo era como ver una nueva vida gestándose, a cierto modo.

Para saber cómo estaba en sí el fruto de cada una, les fue agendada una cita para ultrasonido, la cual era en sí para una pareja por turno. Ambas decidieron agendar distinto turno para no despertar sospechas, por lo que en una primera instancia Dexter y Raven fueron los primeros en ir. Raven ahora usaba su ropa de maternidad, además de sus zapatillas cómodas para dicho estado, algo era cierto, los dos estaban realmente contentos, en eso llegaron al hospital para realizarse la prueba. Ese día a Raven le dieron instrucciones de llegar temprano, así que ya en el consultorio la ginecóloga finalmente le pidió a Raven que se cambiara por una bata más ligera y simple, ya con esa misma fue llevada al camastro de diagnóstico o mesa de doctor.

—Señorita Queen, le pediré que se recueste aquí.

—De acuerdo, doctor.

Dexter veía el momento. Al ver a su esposa recostada y con su vientre expuesto el médico procedió a realizar el ultrasonido, untó el vientre de la reina oscura con un gel especial para realizar dicho procedimiento, y acto seguido comenzó a recorrer el vientre de ella, hasta que finalmente vieron un pequeño bulto, el cual en si era su hijo, lo que marcaba su amor para siempre, al ver que ese nuevo gramaje de vida crecía, y era esperado con amor por Dexter, lo que finalmente le dio esperanzas, es contemplar como ese bultito se movía, era el producto del amor entre Dexter y Raven, un apenas individuo fetal, donde en sí notó cambios era de parte del abdomen de ella, pero aun así soltó otra vez una lágrima al ver lo que desembocaba en su amor.

—Dexie, es hermoso.

—Lo es, preciosa.

—Ahora serás papá.

—Sí, Raven.

En ese momento averiguaron que esperaban una niña, algo que los lleno de felicidad, y mientras Raven veía la pantalla donde percibía a su futura hija nonata, simplemente tomó de la mano a Dexter y le dio un beso en su mejilla, además de escapársele otra lagrima de felicidad por la emoción placentera del momento. Después de ello la ginecóloga le recomendó sus vitaminas y el ácido fólico para poder continuar con ello.

Por lo pronto nadie se percataría de otra cosa, mientras tanto Apple aunque se mostraba confundida por la relación de Dexter y Raven aceptaba de manera definitiva que Raven estuviese embarazada de Dexter, algo que a final de cuentas aceptó amablemente al ver que su villana ahora era madre, lo que comprendió todo a la perfección, al notar que ella y Dexter se amaban.

Ahora era el turno de Cupid. La embajadora del amor también iba a ir a dicha prueba de ultrasonido para saber cómo estaba todo, a final de cuentas también debía checar su estado de salud para saber cómo estaba de ello, tanto Cupid como el bebé que esperaba. Finalmente Dexter aceptó llevarla como con Raven, fue directo al hospital, donde finalmente los recibieron, Cupid fue llevada con la doctora y obstetra, la cual también le pidió que se cambiara sus prendas por una bata ligera, además de sus cómodas zapatillas para dicho estado, la bata ligera era para que no se sintiera pesada. El médico le pidió:

—Señorita Argantone, le pediré que me se cambie las prendas por esta bata.

—De acuerdo doctora.

Veía como Cupid se cambiaba, ahora con la bata y las zapatillas estaba lista, tan lista que sólo se recostó para esperar, el medico la condujo a la cama del consultorio, donde finalmente se acostó, en su abdomen le fue puesto un líquido con el cual la embadurnaron para finalmente comenzar. Dexter también estaba con ella, por lo cual ya recostada él la tomó de la mano. Y ya untado el líquido su abdomen, la prueba comenzaba, igual veían al pequeño bulto en el vientre de Cupid, algo que a los dos llenó de dicha, algo que en sí también les daba mucha felicidad, sobre todo a Cupid, fue algo que también sello su amor, pues la hija de Eros portaba en su abdomen a lo que en esencia era su hijo, algo que hizo feliz tanto a ella como a él, el saber que ahí estaba ese bultito que también estaba siendo esperado con amor por Dexter, el verlo moverse era algo único y especial para los dos, Cupid tomó la mano de Dexter, soltando una lagrima y diciendo con felicidad dijo:

—Dexie, es precioso, te amo a ti como a este precioso bebé tuyo que está dentro de mí.

—Lo sé, y también sé que es hermoso, también te amo, mi preciosa mensajera del amor.

—Ahora serás también papá.

—Lo sé, Cupid, lo sé.

De igual manera averiguaron que también era una niña la que esperaba Cupid, algo que la llenó de felicidad, por lo que en sí lloró pero de felicidad, al saber que su cuerpo tenia a la esperada y amada hija nonata de ella con Dexter, la combinación de ambos que también era fruto de amor de los dos, la bella Cupid, por fin sentía dentro de sí ese sentimiento que defendía con toda entrega, ahora ella era protagonista de su propio cuento con Dexter. Por fin lucía su embarazo, además de que le dio un beso a su príncipe, así como Raven le dio uno en el mismo momento de hace un día cuando le tocó venir a la prueba. En fin, la ginecóloga le recomendó seguir tomando sus vitaminas prenatales y el mismo ácido fólico de rigor para que conservaran su salud tanto ella como su bebé, algo que en sí obedeció también, por lo tanto Cupid también seria felicitada por Raven ya que ambas en sí estaban en cinta de Dexter, quien finalmente acepto ser padre de ambos frutos de amor, tanto el de Cupid como el de Raven. Sin duda alguna también Cupid fue felicitada al saber la noticia, Cupid no revelo mayores detalles de quien era el padre, por discreción, pero ella sabía quién era, y al saber quién la preñó sólo sonreía mientras soltaba una lagrima y acariciaba amorosamente su vientre al sentir que dentro de ella se gestaba la hija de su príncipe amado, la razón de su vida era la unión de su genética con la del príncipe intelectual que posiblemente daría una hija con elevada inteligencia a lo que también pasaría con Raven.

Dexter veía con mucha alegría los dos embarazos, y aunque a Cupid no se la mostrara en oficial, era amada por Dexter, por la pareja, en secreto. No obstante, pronto tendrían una noticia que los llenarían aún más de felicidad.

Al sexto mes, de visita de nuevo a la obstetra, para un examen más con el ultrasonido, para Raven fue una sorpresa que albergaba una vida más. Los dos estaban atónitos al oírlo de quien realizara el examen. Fue que, mientras veían la pantalla, la obstetra, sorprendida sin duda, se percató de que había no sólo uno sino dos criaturas dentro del vientre de Raven. La sorpresa fue grande para la pareja, pero no lo fue tanto como la rara felicidad que se tiene en estos casos. Esto sin lugar a dudas asombro a Raven, pero la hizo sentir feliz así como un sentimiento en su corazón, el cual finalmente hizo que ella también sintiera ese bienestar, al saber que era portadora de una niña y un niño, algo que simplemente la hizo suspirar con alegría y revuelo. Tomando la mano de Dexter con cariño le dijo que no era una bendición ser madre si no una doble alegría que el fuese quien le dio esa dicha de ser madre de dos, que hizo que Dexter se sonrojara y también sonriera felizmente, mientras que Raven asintió con otra sonrisa acompañada de una lagrima al saber que su príncipe estaba doblemente feliz. Tomados de la mano, los dos fueron felicitados, y aún sin repararse de su asombro quisieron contárselo de inmediato a Cupid, por lo que después del examen, fueron de inmediato con ella para confirmarlo. Pues era que, Raven Queen seria madre de dos bebés que Dexter Charming le dio, algo que la hizo muy feliz, pues ahora pudo afrontar su nuevo destino con dicha y felicidad.

La sorpresa que fue grande, pero a la vez Cupid quería algo parecía para con ella, ya que, veía en eso como un una conexión más grande con Dexter. A pesar de que aceptaba a Raven como la novia oficial de Dexter, era inevitable que también pensara a veces con Dexter para ella sola, por un momento; no obstante se repetía a menudo que era así y que con tener a Dexter cerca era suficiente. De modo que tomó con agrado la noticia, pero todavía sintiéndose algo incómoda.

Al llegar el día de su examen, Dexter también la acompañó, a lo que al principia se mostrara algo receloso, ahora lo tomaba con naturalidad. En el examen, Dexter estuvo cerca suyo todo el tiempo, algo que alegraba a Cupid de gran manera. En la sala, cuando logró ver las imágenes que enviaba la pantalla, recibió una sorpresa que la aturdió. Dexter terminaba de decirle unas palabras de amor cuando, al ver la pantalla notó que se veían dos figuras que reposaban acurrucados dentro de esta. Al momento no lo pudo creer, y aún estaba aturdida cuanto la obstetra lo confirmó felicitándoles por ello, en un caso que parecía nunca ver antes.

Dexter a pesar de lo confuso que le resultaba, sólo supo alegrarse de lo que parecía entender, era un niño más. Cupid entonces sólo mostraba una cara boba y sonrisa inconsciente. Pronto salieron, y Dexter parecía el más feliz de todos cuando también Raven fue enterada de la noticia. Cupid se vio entonces, más cerca de Dexter, y era tan grande su alegría que no podía ocultarla, el hijo que pidió con vehemencia el otro día se le había cumplido en lo que ella creyó el mayor de los milagros. Juntos los tres, llamó a festejar.

Cupid aún estaba sorprendida cuando se encontró en una cita con Blondie que tuvo aquel mismo día. Casi sin querer fue que se encontró a sí misma diciéndole todo lo que pasó con mucho orgullo. Era así como se sentía, y Blondie se percataba de ello en cada palabra que daba. No pido más que alegrarse por su amiga, la veía muy feliz, puede que incluso más que después del día en que le contó sucedió todo.

Mientras esperaban su pedido, Blondie movida por la curiosidad, le pidió a Cupid que le permitiera tocar su vientre, que accedió con alegría. Sintió movimientos dentro del cuerpo de ella, y eso la emocionó tanto, como a la misma madre. A pesar de qué tenía dudas hasta ese entonces sobre su firmeza, no creyó nunca aguantar tanto con una noticia sin ser contada. Sin embargo, las sonrisas de su amiga la convencieron una vez más de callar, por su bien y el de todos. Siguieron hablando animadamente sobre la relación que tenía Cupid y por lo que esta esperaba, mientras tanto, todo pasaba con mucha tranquilidad.

Unos días después, Raven le platicaría la notica a Apple, quien finalmente la recibió con algo de entusiasmo, al pensar que, aunque era una relación un tanto cuanto extraña, ella era feliz, y eso lo notó, su vida era increíble y que además no la dejarían sola. Todo esto dicho, mientras ambas conversaban en donde finalmente pasó y pasó el tiempo. Apple notó que el abdomen de Raven era de tamaño normal para su embarazo, algo que en sí, le agrado pues sabía que gracias a ello, Raven era feliz, y su felicidad era lo que contaba en esos momentos. A esto Apple le pidió a Raven el poder sentir su abdomen, para lo cual asintió y aceptó con gusto, por lo que la delicada mano de apple tocaba el abdomen de Raven, quien entonces sintió una patadita que también hizo feliz a ambas, pues ahora sí comprendía Apple que ese amor era lo que le estaba dando esa felicidad, que en si Dexter fue quien le dio ese regalo, y que bien ella se alegraría siempre de que Raven estuviese feliz por ello, adicionando que al ser dos como le dijo Raven era algo mucho más especial pues eran de su príncipe intelectual. Apple lo entendió y le dijo que la apoyaría, algo que si cumplió. La cita siguió su curso.

Mientras con las chicas celebraban a su modo, Dexter no sabía contenerse de la emoción. Y fue que, sin darse cuenta le contó a su hermano, Daring, que tendría cuatro hijos, a lo que Daring respondió algo confuso y con su típica sonrisa que en realidad serían dos. Eso lo dejó en seco por un momento, pero fuera por la emoción que tenía o la confianza que guardaba en su hermano, se lo contó todo sobre la relación que también guardaba con Cupid. Esto dejó a Daring sorprendido, por ser algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, sin embargo, no podía sentirse más que orgulloso de su hermano, diciendo que cada día se parecía más a un Charmig.

Mientras que entre amigas la situación era más amena a cierto modo. Las chicas en cierta estima felicitaron a Raven Queen, quien finalmente les dijo a todas que estaba esperando a dos pequeños, a lo que todas asintieron con sorpresa. La primera en preguntar fue Bunny, quien también estaba en dicho estado.

—¿No es lindo que estemos embarazadas, Raven?

—¿Por supuesto Bunny, y más si es de las personas que amamos. Por cierto, como te va con Alistair?

—Es todo un amor, me hace saltar de alegría, incluso me ayuda.

—Eso es lindo, Bunny.

Era una charla amena, la Reina Malvada finalmente asintió con felicidad el aceptar que estaba esperando familia de parte de Dexter, algo que ahora le daba alegría y dicha, aunque también lo mismo le daba a Cupid, pero para evitar más problemas en público, a cierto modo, decide callar aunque ella en el fondo sabe que Dexterious Charming las ama por ser las madres de sus hijos cada una de un niño y una niña.

Para ello Cupid se alejó un poco y acariciando su abdomen se dijo:

«Dexie, te amo, y eso lo sé muy bien. Aunque Raven sea tu pareja oficial en público, sé que las dos ocupamos tu corazón, eso debo reconocerlo. Mi príncipe intelectual eres la razón por la cual nuestras vidas están llenas de dicha y felicidad»

Todo esto acariciando su abdomen mientras miraba la luna, la ternura de Chariclo era infinita y más al sentir en su interior de la misma manera que Raven una increíble sensación placentera de cariño la cual la lleno de dicha al ver que dentro de ella se gestaba la combinación de ADN de Ella y de Dexter, lo que a final de cuentas resultara en un bebé tan hermoso como su madre, tal y como Dexter le decía a las dos.

Al final de cuentas, las dos finalmente estaban de acuerdo en algo. Dexter era una excelente persona con ellas, las circunstancias lejos de hacerlas ir en contra, como rivales, las unió aún más, nadie lo podría comprender, pero solamente pocos podían entender el por qué pasaba ello con los tres, era un triángulo que a cierto modo era una buena opción para poder repartir esa cantidad de amor. Pasando el tiempo, las dos ya tenían abdomen más grande que anunciaba que aún faltaba para el momento de dar a luz, momento para el cual debía estar preparado el príncipe, más que nada, porque conocería a sus propios hijos.

Sin embargo, tal y como ocurrió con la pócima, Las ganas de volver a tener esa aventura pasional con ambas, aun en su estado era algo que quería repetir nuestro príncipe, y en especial las dos chicas, que querían también hacerlo aún en su estado, algo que las hacia excitarse y pensar en que aún con la condición presente podrían disfrutar placer sin problema alguno, por lo que ambas pensaban en ello. Incluso Dexter también lo pensaba, sus dos chicas aun en su estado lucían realmente hermosas, y el saber que podrían gozar de ello una vez más les dio confianza para poder sentir dicha pasión sin importar su estado. De todas formas querían sellar el amor como fuese posible de manera similar a lo que aconteció para que ambas estuviesen en dicho estado.

En el caso de Dexter, a final de cuentas, seguía teniendo excitación y placer, de manera solitaria, al ir al baño a auto complacerse, pero aún quería algo más, y aún en el estado de sus chicas, quería hacerlas gozar como nunca antes. Así que, poco a poco, estaba pensando igual que ellas el cómo hacerlo de nuevo. Por lo que dicha vez, sería algo igual de especial, aunque ahora no tendría tanto que ver la pócima que aquel día causo todo por inercia.

Poco después, Cupid y Raven se veían en la habitación de esta última. El motivo era el que querían planear el cómo iban a darle a Dexter, esa mera sorpresa candente, aun en el embarazo querían hacerlo gozar de pasión como aquella ocasión. En ese caso ya no habría marcha atrás. Simplemente seria pura pasión carnal que ahora sí saciarían, y que, a cierto modo, reafirmaría ese sentimiento que les daría más y más iniciativa para aceptar lo que vendría a futuro. Para Dexter y Raven sería más que nada normal y para Cupid igual, ya que sería algo que simplemente les daría un momento más íntimo:

—Bueno, Raven, creo que las dos aún queremos hacerlo con él.

—En eso tienes razón. En nuestro estado, digamos que es más fácil y un poco más placentero. El pensar en ello me hace a veces querer tocarme.

—Y que lo digas, Raven... Pensar en Dexie a veces me hace incendiarme en placer.

—Lo mismo digo, Cupid.

—Deberíamos darle otro momento de placer a nuestro príncipe.

—No es mala idea, Cupid.

Y dicha charla tenía sentido. El placer para él seria infinito, pues en el estado de embarazo el hacerlo no solo sería pasión pura, sino el extender ese lazo afectivo que permanecería siempre con ambas. Al saber que el príncipe era el motivo de sus vidas, más aun el sería quien las hizo ser madres y ellas recíprocamente lo hicieron ser padre. Y por ello más felices no podrían estarlo porque ya derramaban más felicidad que nunca.


	8. Placer En Cinta

Cap 8:Placer Encinta

Las dos chicas se encontraron con Dexter en la habitación de Raven que estaba libre para ellos, debido a que Apple había tenido que hacer un viaje por asuntos familiares. No obstante, el encuentro iba a llegar a algo más que a una simple reunión de amistad.

La cita, fue muy agradable, hubo bocadillos y bebidas preparados por las chicas, sin embargo, lo principal era lo que sucedería después.

Todo iba como lo esperaban. El día anterior habían acordado que sería un día espléndido, de acuerdo en llevar a Dexter a un cuarto que estuviera disponible, las dos prepararon todo, para que en lo sucesivo, Dexter y ellas lo pasaran tan bien como el día en el que empezó esa relación de tres. Todo había sido idea de ambas, y empezaban ansiosas a excitar a Dexter

Con todo a favor, y siendo una noche bastante fresca, el calor se empezaba a apoderar de los cuerpos de los tres. Dos chicas embarazadas de su hombre, querían más, así que decidieron dar el primer paso, y justamente viéndolo seductivamente, las dos chicas preñadas de él le dijeron:

—Bueno, Dexie, ya horneamos tu pastel, ahora te toca regalarnos pasión.

—Sí. Estos meses han sido excelentes, pero ahora me gustaría que nos hicieras tuyas.

—¿Ahora? ¡Pero si están embarazadas!

—Sí, Dexie, pero ahora, queremos más de ti.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Cariño.

—Está bien hermosas musas.

Dicho esto ambas procedieron a besarlo, pero en sí fue inocentemente discreto, pues a ambos cachetes las dos chicas le dieron un besito simultáneo que sonrojo al príncipe. Hecho esto dijeron:

—Bueno, ahora sí comenzamos, Dexie.

—Ahora sí queremos que nos sigas haciendo tuyas.

—De acuerdo, bellas damas.

Ambas chicas preñadas empezaron a acariciarlo y por lo visto el ritual iniciaría mucho mejor, pues si con la poción fue un éxtasis infinito esta vez sería mejor.

Las dos chicas empezaron a acurrucarse en Dexter, con los cuerpos cada vez más juntos empezaron las caricias que excitaba al grupo. Raven comenzó a besarlo en los labios mientras Cupid lo hacía en el cuello de Dexter. Esta simple acción era tan erótica para él, se vio excitado antes de notarlo siquiera. Comenzó a usar sus brazos, atrajo más aún a Raven comenzando a besarla con furor, mientras que con el otro brazo, rodaba a Cupid y le acariciaba el seno. El calor en el ambiente era basto, y no esperaron más para dirigirse a un lugar más cómodo. Se sentaron en una de las camas para seguir en lo que quedaron. A pesar de estar en los siete meses del embarazo, no se veían afectadas por ello, su pasión se veía indemne.

Yendo viento en popa, la primera en tomar el timón fue Raven quien finalmente se acercó a él para sentarle un beso bastante único aun en su estado, acostándolo finalmente en la cama la reina malvada comenzó a juguetear con sus labios y su lengua con la de él mientras Cupid se acercaba a la parte baja de él, pues con cada gramo de excitación su miembro comenzaba a tomar vida al erigirse y erectarse de manera fuerte, incluso mostrando sus venas, Cupid notó esto y finalmente llegó el momento y la linda hija de Eros empezó a practicarle sexo oral, lo que hizo que Dexter sintiera el calor corporal de la boca de Cupid, el cual le resultaba delicioso y lo motivaba a continuar ahora acostado y con ambas propinándole senda excitación- Cabe mencionar que en este lapso de tiempo Raven lo desnudó de arriba y Cupid de abajo, dejándolo totalmente desnudo, mientras él también las desvestía para continuar, primero a su Reina Malvada y después a la hermosa emisaria del amor. Senda demostración de desviste progresivamente dejo a los tres con la misma indumentaria del comienzo del génesis, es decir sin nada que los cubriese, el finalmente de nuevo desnudo para sus dos hembras, y ellas también desnudas para él, sus siluetas aun eran bellas, con todo y sus siete meses de embarazo, en ambos casos acariciaba dicho abdomen que cargaba dos criaturas cada uno.

En ese preciso momento todos ya estaban en traje del comienzo del Génesis como se mencionó antes, así que finalmente comenzaría todo.

—Dexie, aunque estemos embarazadas de ti, también tenemos la misma necesidad que tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Cupid?

—Que sabemos muy bien que te has complacido a ti mismo, solo.

—Pero no te desesperes porque ahora te complaceremos como aquel día.

—Eres nuestro príncipe, y vas a ser padre, así que como tus esposas te daremos una senda demostración como la de aquella vez.

—Está bien, hermosas damas.

Dicho esto, el ritual continúo. Ahora Raven empujó a Dexter para recostarlo finalmente, y darle un beso nuevamente. Cupid veía la escena y se acercaba a él besándolo sensualmente, esto hacia que Dexter activara sus emociones y conservara su dureza quería más y producir lo necesario para expulsar era prioridad para su cuerpo el cual vibraba más y más con la candente presencia de las dos chicas. Ambas lucían hermosas en dicho estado, tanto la reina malvada como la emisaria del amor querían darle senda demostración, y lo consiguieron. Puesto que Raven continuaba con el beso, pero aun así como en lo anterior. Cupid nuevamente le practicó sexo oral. La sensación de Dexter era indescriptiblemente deliciosa mientras Raven y él se besaban mientras el sentía el abdomen desnudo de su reina, el cual podría decirse que era testigo, y a cierto modo sus hijos en camino eran testigos de ello indirectamente. Cupid finalmente volvió a su labor y llego al miembro de el para propinarle de nuevo más felaciones deliciosas para él, lo que causaba que se excitara más y más conforme pasara el tiempo.

—Cupid...

Cuando dijo esto, Raven volvió a besarlo y acariciarlo de manera cariñosa y sensual mientras Cupid acrecentaba dicha sensación acelerando el impulso de su cabeza para propinarle sendas sensaciones placenteras que lo estimulaban más y más. Era un éxtasis único para él donde se sentía en el cielo, incluso en el beso manipuló el clítoris de Raven el cual era un botón a cierto modo que la excitaba más, acrecentando sus impulsos.

Las sensaciones de cada uno se iban acrecentando al saber lo que vendría. Ninguno de ellos quería ya parar, e iban cada vez más intensos en sus acciones. Cupid practicaba la felación con mayor destreza, dejando a Dexter sin aliento mientras él acariciaba el clítoris de Raven. Decidieron cambiar de posición, a una en la Dexter sería el gozoso espectador del espectáculo que vendría. Raven y Cupid comenzaron a besarse, jugueteando con sus lenguas, sus dedos iban a un objetivo distinto, excitando la vulva y el clítoris de cada una, con un masaje que fueron perfeccionando después de haber realizado experiencias de este tipo muchas veces antes.

El desfile de sensaciones era único y placenteramente delicioso, con más fuerza que el de antes. Al ver a sus dos chicas dándose un beso se quedó con ganas de más, y la felación había quedado pendiente por lo que Cupid lo había notado y de este modo decidió volver a su labor rápidamente para seguir excitando y preparando a Dexter para lo mejor. Raven también volvió a acurrucarse junto a él para poder darle más medicina amorosa consistente en besos y caricias al desnudo, además de dejarlo que la acariciara tanto en sus pechos como en su abdomen, lo que hacía que la reina malvada finalmente sintiera algo placentero. No había duda, dos bellas mujeres lo estaban consintiendo, y tenían razón en hacerlo, ya que las dos estaban embarazadas de él. Finalmente no resistió más, y como en aquella ocasión que él sólo se propinó placer, reacciono naturalmente al reflejo, causando que el príncipe intelectual disparara su líquido blanquecino rápidamente de manera placentera, lo que detectó Raven también y bajó hacia su entrepierna para estar donde también estaba Cupid.

—¡Cupid, Raven,,,!

Y finalmente sucedió, el príncipe finalmente disparo su líquido tibio, lo que hizo que sintiera bastante placer, algo que las dos chicas también sintieron al sentir su tibio esperma en sus rostros así como en sus bocas. Raven y Cupid abrieron la boca y probaron dicho líquido de Dexter el cual también sabía algo dulce, lo que las excito más. Y él pareció recobrar la energía, gracias a que Cupid podía reponer la energía de él para que produjera más, para seguir con el acto. Y Raven también colaboraría con sus poderes que lo repondrían también para ello. No había duda, el olor almidonado delataba que ambas chicas querían más. Y esto continuaría así.

En pleno apogeo, las dos chicas demostraron que querían más de su hermoso semental, querían más de quien las había preñado, y darle mucho más placer, así como hacerlo gozar gracias a la sensibilidad que tenían gracias a su embarazo. Ambas aún con el abdomen embarazado, demostraron que aún querían seguir con ello, pues era el demostrarle a su hombre que las dos eran sus chicas.

—Dexie. Sabes muy dulce, tú esperma lo demostró.

—¿En serio, Cupid?

—En serio, cariño.

—Sí, nos gusta tu sabor, a las dos.

—Como dijo Cupid, sabes realmente bien.

—¡oh! Raven, gracias.

—No tienes por qué agradecer precioso, esto continúa.

—Y aún falta más, así que prepárate.

En ello Dexter aún desnudo junto a sus chicas desnudas; continuaron las caricias y los juegos con sus manos para sentir dignamente dichas pieles y siluetas de las dos, tanto la de la chica griega como la de su reina malvada, quienes al sentir las manos de él recorriendo sus abdómenes sintieron mucha más pasión como nunca antes. Y en senda ocasión Dexter sintió una patadita en los dos vientres, lo que en sí lo enterneció al saber que sus dos hermosas mujeres esperaban dos cada una. Y ambos, al sentir a su padre por medio de las caricias del vientre, reaccionaron como diciendo que ahí estaban también.

Era un hecho, en la cama continuaron dichas sensaciones. Al seguir las dos al mando, pues Cupid fue la primera en querer más de aquel cumulo de sensaciones, y colocándose en posición frente a su boca en cuclillas, le mostro sus labios, vulva y clítoris totalmente calientes y húmedos, listos para ser saboreados por él, lo que en sí la excitó más al saber que no sólo estaba preñada con un niño y una niña de Dexter, sino que también sentiría de nuevo como su lengua la estimularía como en aquella ocasión, sólo que ahora sería estando embarazada de él.

—Dexie, sabes lo que hay que hacer. Hazlo mi príncipe.

—De acuerdo, mi hermosa belleza griega.

Y así Dexter comenzó a probar la intimidad de Chariclo. Evidentemente, Raven no quería quedarse atrás, y como por instinto, comenzó a acercarse rápidamente a la entrepierna de su amado para observar el pene de éste que, como se mencionó antes, seguía erecto y duro como roca, añadiendo el hecho de que sus venas mostraban como llevaban sangre a presión para mantener dicha dureza preparada para su reina malvada, quien finalmente también asintió para probarlo. Raven lo introdujo a su boca, y sus poderes también tomaron parte para conservar la erección del príncipe, además de reponer rápidamente sus fluidos reproductivos de dulce sabor, como ambas pudieron comprobar. Así que, al sentir la tibia boca de su reina malvada, Dexter solo dijo:

—¡Dios, Raven…!

La reina malvada continua mientras dicha estimulación incitó a Dexter a continuar estimulando y probando a Cupid quien seguía sintiendo dicho éxtasis. No podía parar dicho ritual, sus sensaciones se acrecentaban a medida que el tiempo pasaba, mientras Dexter estimulaba su vulva y clítoris con cada probada, ella simplemente no dejaba de tocarse, así también se tocó sus pechos para sentir más placer de forma infinita. No había duda, la hija de Eros disfrutaba dicho momento también.

Cupid cada vez más jadeante, empezó a acariciar sus pechos, mientras sentía a Dexter jadear bajo ella. Las lamidas en sus labios le eran deliciosas, las caricias en su clítoris le hacías suspirar más seguido. Cuando Dexter comenzó a meter sus dedos dentro de ella, no podía concentrarse y se sintió perder el equilibrio. Tal era su placer.

En el caso de Raven, ella estaba ocupada con el miembro de su príncipe, quien finalmente dio más de sí, al soportar las sacudidas y las chupadas de la reina malvada, quien finalmente le propinaba más y más placer que hacía que su miembro estuviese feliz, al seguir conteniendo más sangre para mantener su erección como roca ante sus dos hembras. Si antes de su estado, con dos productos cada una en sus vientres, eran hermosas, no se dudaba nada, con siete meses de embarazo también eran hermosas, tan hermosas que Dexter era afortunado en ello.

Dexter, sentía que estaba en el cielo por sentir dicha sobrecarga de placer. La magia tanto de Raven como la de Cupid le hacía sentir dicho estupor, el cual ya no podía retener más, su Entrepierna quería estallar debido al calor de la boca de Raven, el cual hacía sentir a Dexter como nunca antes, su cerebro ya no podía más, quería disparar de un modo u otro, como cuando lo hacía a solas, por lo que sin siquiera avistarlo, sucedió lo que tenía que suceder.

-¡Ah! ¡Raven!

Cupid estallaría al mismo tiempo, humedeciéndose para llegar al máximo momento con Dexter en el preciso instante que, de manera simultánea, Dexter disparó su blanca y tibia semilla en la boca de Raven. Mientras él imaginaba que estaba unido a ella como en aquella vez, pero esta vez era con sexo oral. Cupid por su parte se humedeció y explotó de placer expulsando a su vez algo de humedad la que también probase Dexter, a lo que finalmente a ella también la hizo gritar de placer como nunca antes.

-¡Oh, Dexter!... ¡Cariño!

En dicho momento los tres se agotaron un poco, pero no importó ya que la magia de ambas chicas iba a hacer que Dexter mantuviera su erección firme y recuperada para lo que seguía. Raven probó el contenido que los órganos reproductivos de su príncipe expulsaran, como siempre el sabor fue dulce y ligero para Raven. Cupid se prendió aún más al ver como Raven probaba dicho elixir de amor. No había duda, querían más y así seria.

Algo agotados, se acostaron mientras recuperaban el aliento, seguirían cono aquella vez que empezó el trío. Acostados con cada chica al lado de Dexter, éste empezó a acariciarlas mientras ellas lo estimulaban con sus manos el objeto de su amor. El pene del príncipe se veía otra vez muy erguido, sus venas palpitantes se veían gruesas a través de la piel, era una señal para volver a empezar.

Cupid le empezó a besar mientras frotaba sus pechos en el cuerpo de él. Raven ansiosa por más, comenzó poniéndose encima de Dexter, para empezar a cabalgar en lo que era una montura muy excitante. Se penetró con el pene de Dexter y de inmediato empezaron los movimientos, él entraba y salía de ella cada vez con mayor rapidez, y la dureza de su miembro era cada vez más notoria. Raven gemía del placer.

Pero, aun así, Cupid no quería quedarse atrás en dicho ritual amatorio, donde los sentimientos y las pasiones debían ser saciados con absoluta inmediatez. Debía actuar pronto para que ella también pudiese disfrutar de ello. Para eso decidió que el príncipe acariciara sus pechos mientras Raven seguía acomodándose en el lapso de la unión entre ella y su amado, así le dejaría las manos libres para que Cupid pudiese ser manipulada por Dexter. Una sincronía de movimientos bastante increíble para las dos.

El príncipe disfrutaba dichas sensaciones al máximo. Su cuerpo no sabía qué hacer debido a la sobrecarga de placer y éxtasis que le propinaba la magia conjunta de su reina malvada y la hermosa emisaria griega del amor, ambas como diosas. Querían que Dexter se sintiera satisfecho por sus dos preñadas hembras, que querían propinarle una sesión de placer igual de inolvidable que la de la pócima. Aun sus embarazos las hacían mucho más sensibles de lo que eran sin estar encinta. Combinando el factor de que el mismo Dexter sentía la magia de ambas, y las sacudidas de placer que tenía al estar unido a Raven lo harían explotar de nuevo.

—¡Ah, Raven! ¡Cariño!

—¡Sí¡ ¡Dexie, dame más!

Dichas palabras continuaban mientras Cupid se acomodaba al lado de ellos para poder tocarse y estimularse aun con su estado. Siendo la hija de Eros sabía qué hacer para mitigar y calmar esa ansia por probar lo mismo que la reina malvada, que pronto también le tocaría su turno.

Cupid veía a la pareja cada vez más activa, el movimiento de caderas de Dexter al penetrar a Raven, era en lo que pensaba, saber que pronto estaría similar situación sintiendo el falo del príncipe le era algo grato. Se imaginaba a sí misma ser la receptora de Dexter, sus labios sintiendo el cuerpo erecto, junto a ello, su interior cada vez más lubricado, llevaba a una penetración fácil, placentera para los dos. Imaginaba todo esto mientras se masturbaba, sin pensarlo, su cuerpo era consiente de sí mismo. Llevaba sus dedos de un modo especial, como sabiendo dónde y cómo tocarse. Una de sus manos jugueteaba el interior, mientras la otra hacía lo propio con su clítoris.

Dexter y Raven, mientras tanto, disfrutaban de los dos. Tocando cada parte sensible en sus cuerpos era que llegaban a su clímax. Raven recibía las embestidas que daba Dexter, mientras con sus bocas se acariciaban en otra forma. Sus lenguas jugueteaban libres en el hogar que se les presentaba, una recorriendo a la otra llegaba al paladar dando un travieso cosquilleo, se escurrían la una de la otra, la danza que parecían formar era voluptuosa, delicada, sutil pero efectiva.

Cupid parecía llegar cada vez más pronto al clímax. Sus dedos entraban en ella, tocando su interior cálido, suave y húmedo a la vez, cada dedo era una sensación distinta, el tacto lujurioso examinaba cada parte interna que alcanzaba. Su clítoris era a su vez estimulado con caricias en la cabeza, rápidas pero delicadas, así era sometida esa parte para deleite de Cupid. Y así fue cómo terminó en su éxtasis.

Al penetrar a Raven, Dexter sentía todo, no como una simple concentración de placer en el glande, lo sentía en cada parte de su ser que penetraba a Raven, llegando de un modo algo extraño pero grato a todo su ser. De pronto ya no era una relación de sólo sexo, era algo más, unían sus almas para alcanzar juntos el placer que los cielos aguardaban, aunque sólo fuera un momento. Los dos llegaban juntos en aquel momento. La suave sensación cálida que sentía Raven, lo sentía a su vez Dexter aunque de un modo distinto. El príncipe se había desbordado, dejando parte de él en ella, otra vez.

El cansancio era evidente, y la excitación preparativa de Cupid suficiente como para tomar un relevo a Raven, quien efectivamente jadeo del placer quedándose un poco dormida, pues en su estado finalmente sabía que era más sensible que nunca. Su cuerpo embarazado terminó dormido al lado de Dexter, quien finalmente sintió uno de los brazos de su reina malvada, la cual sintió la piel de su príncipe. Aunque ahora Cupid seria quien tomaría el mando de ese barco.

—¿Dexie, cariño, estás listo?

—¿Listo?, ¿para qué?

—Pues para que ahora yo te haga llegar hasta las estrellas.

—Entonces sí lo estoy.

Evidenciando su miembro aun firme y erecto, Cupid se acercó como lo hiciera Raven, y justo arriba de la entrepierna de su amado se puso en cuclillas. Aun con su embarazo logró hacerlo, así que al sentir el calor de él, decidió finalmente tomar ese cálido falo que quería introducir dentro de ella; lo cual le daría placer y más placer de modo infinito. Sus labios sentían la calidez del príncipe, quien finalmente sintió como la mano de Cupid lo introdujo dentro de ella, sólo sintió un ligero sentimiento de placer que finalmente le hizo sentir el calor corporal de ella, y viceversa, lo que hizo que sintiera algo delicioso para ella misma.

En cierto modo, el éxtasis, le era demasiado. Su doble embarazo no era impedimento para que sintiera el placer que le propinaba el príncipe, quien ahora estaba dentro de ella. Con energía y ahínco, la bella hija de Eros, se sacudió, para poder darle a Dexter ese mismo cúmulo de sensaciones que Raven le hizo sentir. Su corazón latía más y más fuerte, para que su sangre mantuviera dura su masculinidad y así poder cumplir con dicha fantasía. Era una constante corriente de placer y lujuria que el príncipe sentía, y también Cupid, quien a su vez, gracias a su magia relativa, logró que Dexter tuviera la mejor de las experiencias jamás vividas. Aun así, Dexter quería más y más, y eso mismo obtuvo, placer desbordado sin control alguno.

—¡Dexie!

—¡Cupid!

Sendas sacudidas, continuaron, y todo ello para que la misma chica, también gozara de dicho placer infinito. Sin duda alguna, era como estar en el cielo.

Por su parte, Raven comenzó a besarlo y a lamerlo poco a poco, con cariño, era como si se alimentara con esa misma sensación una y otra vez. Lo que se convirtiera en amor y deseo, llegó al grado de lujuria. Aun así, no importaba, pues también su magia era participe de ello. Por lo que siguió disfrutando de todo eso.

Empezaba a excitarse cada vez más, no había duda de que la escena, la ponía cada vez más húmeda. Trabando con sus dedos en su clítoris, empezó a besar a Dexter , mientras veía cómo Cupid era penetrada por él. Veía cómo Cupid era penetrada, y sentíase a sí misma ser partícipe de dicho acto lúbrico, a cada embestida, sentía ella misma cada una de las sensaciones de ella, era como si estuvieran conectadas. En un momento, sentía cada vez más cerca el clímax, del que, estaba segura, Cupid también sentía. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, cerrando sus ojos, se masturbaba con más frenesí.

El placer infinito las consumía, como en aquella ocasión, cuando finalmente procrearon sin cesar; el saber que dicho acto las llevó hasta esta ocasión era algo que las dos recordaban con gran entereza. Cada instante que pasaban en dicha habitación, era como si el tiempo se detuviese, nada podía evitar que siguieran disfrutando ese delicioso placer que las hacia vibrar. A Raven porque finalmente era su príncipe. A Cupid porque finalmente su fantasía se hizo realidad. Aun con el resultado en sus vientres, ambas sabían que era por amor puro lo que hacían, y Cupid lo entendió más, al ser emisaria del amor, ella misma supo que Dexter no era simplemente un juguete sexual para ella, sino su todo, pero que en sí pertenecía a Raven, aunque en la práctica ambas le pertenecían a él. Por lo que, su falo fue lo que firmó a las dos, marcándolas para siempre, a cierto modo, como propiedad del príncipe intelectual.

Mientras tanto, Cupid seguía unida a Dexter, y en tan solo cuestión de minutos, Dexter explotaría de placer con ella. La chispa ya llegaría a inflamar dicho combustible para causar un incendio de placer en ambos.

Dexter vio cómo Raven dejaba sus labios para asomarse a los de Cupid, que los recibió contenta de ello. El ver cómo las chicas se besaban, con tanta lubricidad, con sus labios húmedos, lo excitaba todavía más. Sentía que pronto descargaría dentro de Cupid, era un algo sin consecuencia más que el placer. Veía a las dos, que entonces, se acariciaban en los vientres, en sus pechos, con suavidad y jugando con los pezones de la otra. Era una vista que, junto a las sensaciones que sentía, dentro del cuerpo de Cupid, le llevaba a un éxtasis inconmensurable. Cada vez más cerca del descargue, sentía cómo el líquido que retenía, era impulsado con más fuerza de su interior al ver a las dos en sus actos de lujuria.

Cupid sintió la misma deliciosa sensación que Raven sintió previamente, el cómo su príncipe disparaba y derramaba su líquido como cuando lo hizo con su reina malvada, ahora ambas eran de él, y de eso no había ni un ápice de duda. Las dos lo amaban profundamente y el ser madres, gracias a él, fue lo mejor que les había pasado.

—Dexie, ¡fue magnifico!

—Lo mismo digo, hermosas.

—Nos hiciste vibrar y llegar más allá.

—Igualmente, sentí mucho más que nunca.

—Además de que ambas portamos a tus hijos.

—Eso lo sé preciosas, por eso las amo.

—También te amamos, Dexie.

—Yo también las amo.

—Lo sé, Dexie, pero Raven es tu prioridad.

—Aun así tú también lo eres Cupid

—Oh, eres un amor.

Dicho esto, el cansancio después de dicho momento, los venció, y las dos chicas se durmieron con él. El aroma a almidón y a intimidad era la prueba de que, aún en el embarazo, los tres obtuvieron el placer necesario, y algo más para poder demostrarse cuanto se amaban. Abrazando a Dexter, ambas sonrieron, mientras él tocaba los abdómenes de ambas. El sueño poco a poco los dejó tranquilos para descansar en esa fría noche. Donde todo en embarazo se dio.

El descanso de los tres fue placentero, estar acurrucadas junto a su príncipe era lo que más las llenaba de felicidad, además de estar embarazadas de él, mientras él quedaba en medio de las dos hermosas féminas encinta, era una imagen hermosa, la cual mostraba el mismo amor que se tenían, el cual estaba intacto desde que se conocían, pasando por aquel día en el que se entregaron hasta este momento. La noche aunque fría y fresca, fue amena. Descansaron sin problema alguno mientras la reina malvada y la emisaria del amor sonreían abrazándolo con cariño, y él cedió a dicha atención con total cariño.

Sin duda alguna, Dexter estaba más que contento, era su suerte la que siempre estuvo de su lado, y siempre lo estaría. Puesto que él las amaba al ser su todo, y más aun estando esperando dos criaturas cada una de él.

El tiempo pasaba, y casi llegaba la hora de que las dos chicas esperaran con más ansias la llegada de los nuevos príncipes, por así decirlo, y princesas también, ya que en ambos casos, el embarazo era de una niña y un niño, lo que en sí, alegraba más a Dexter. Los controles médicos, en ambos casos, fueron llevados con total disciplina, esto para asegurar que dichos príncipes y princesas arribaran con total salud, tanto Cupid Como Raven sabían que tenían que estar en buena salud para ello, por lo que a veces Dexter iba con Raven a sesiones de yoga y otras técnicas de ejercicio y relajación para poder sobrellevar todo con naturalidad, similar caso pasaba con Cupid quien finalmente también tomaba dichas clases.

En sí, la envidia, en ambas chicas no existía, debido a que en sí fueron preñadas por su príncipe intelectual, aunque Raven tenía la prioridad número uno, como diría Cupid, porque era su verdadero amor, y ella en sí era segunda pero no menos querida, pues Dexter también se preocupaba por ella al traerle de comer y cumplirle tal y como pasaba con Raven, todo para que sus hijos nacieran saludablemente. Las dos besaban a Dexter, tanto en la mejilla, como en estilo francés, en una muestra de cariño que les demuestra a las dos criaturas que sus padres están unidos y que ellos son producto de ese mismo amor.

Sin embargo, Dexter aún pensaba en los días de lujuria que experimentara con Cupid y Raven, y al hacerlo, le entraban unas ganas increíbles, dejaba todo de lado y se empezaba a masturbar con mayor fervor, cada vez más. Sólo pensaba en soltar todo su esperma detenido, como lo hiciera en las horas de relaciones que tuviera con sus dos chicas. Y bien que lo hacía, aunque a escondidas. Yéndose al baño, como en esa ocasión, ir al baño y satisfacerse, lo hacía con tanto esmero, que incluso soltó en ocasiones grandes cantidades de esperma, el cual disparaba casi siempre a un papel higiénico para no manchar su ropa. Aun así, sentía como su energía iba directo a algún lugar, sobre todo pensaba como su misma genética contenida en dicho fluido se combinaba con la de sus chicas, algo que lo hacía expulsar con fuerza ese contenido para vaciarse, sin duda era un placer bastante tremendo.

Y en sí, también Raven y Cupid lo hacían, en una especie de relación lésbica, justamente en esos meses finales, las dos tenían tiempo para expresarse amor de una manera especial y sincera además de sensual, las dos chicas a veces iban a una de las recamaras o, en esencia, a alguna regadera de vestidores, para poder expresarse su amor en caricias, estimulaciones y besos propios de una relación. Estimularse entre ellas era algo reconfortante, tanto para Raven como para Cupid quienes al unirse sentían como si Dexter les hiciere el amor desaforadamente, ellas habían admitido hacerlo con él, sin ningún tipo de barrera de látex que contuviese su semilla, por el contrario les gustaba imaginar también que Dexie las llenaba, mientras se estimulaban introduciéndose mutuamente los dedos en sus intimidades, aun ahora, con sus embarazos avanzados lo hacían, además de besarse y acariciarse mutuamente lo que las unía cada vez más, alcanzar el placer era la prioridad y lo alcanzaban en plenitud. No había duda, embarazadas también sabían cómo estimularse plenamente. Y quedar agotadas para poder descansar, inclusive en la alberca lo hacían tanto entre ellas como con Dexter, teniendo relaciones dentro del agua sintiendo el placer de tener relaciones inmersas en la misma alberca, flotando para poder sentir algo más. No había duda, eran unas chicas con tremenda suerte.

Dejando de lado un poco lo anterior, Cupid y Raven acudían a los controles médicos rutinarios de siempre, para checar que todo estuviese en orden y en buen camino, para que todo fuese viento en popa en el día cero, a final de cuentas la misma naturaleza se encargaría de llevar todo a su tiempo. Cupid estaba realmente feliz y al tocar su abdomen solo podía sonreír con una lagrima en sus ojos la cual indicaba que efectivamente amaría y querría a los hijos que llevaba en su vientre, al poder ser posiblemente los dos parecidos a Dexter, lo cual la hacía muy feliz, algo que en sí reafirmaba su reputación como hija de Eros, siendo embajadora del amor al cien por ciento, y el cariño a sus nonatos hijos era muestra de ello.

Por su parte, Raven también sentía lo mismo, el sentir en su interior a dos pequeñas criaturas era algo reconfortante y feliz para ella quien decía que su destino sería terrible, pero gracias a su príncipe intelectual dicho destino cambio para bien. La felicidad era algo que la reconfortaba. Acariciaba su vientre mientras sonreía con una lagrima en los ojos, la cual era de felicidad al saber que su destino podía ser controlado por ella misma y que gracias a los bebes que venían en camino, ella sentiría algo mucho más que amor por Dexter, algo que simplemente le daba la posibilidad de decidir propiamente su destino, sin problema alguno, la felicidad con la que lo abordaba era parte de ello. Al estar con Dexter a solas, casi siempre se veían amorosamente, y ella lo besaba en la mejilla para agradecerle el regalo de ser madre, similar caso pasaba con Cupid, lo que dejaba claro que ambas chicas lo querían a pesar de todo.

Dexter compartía la alegría de ambas, el saber que era padre le reconfortaba en todo su ser, era una alegría inmensa que no podía explicarla del todo, veía en ellas el futuro, la ilusión de lo que vendría le hacía animarse y hablar con mucho contento de ello. A pesar de esto, no era ajeno a la relación que guardaba con las dos, Raven era su novia, así lo veían todos, pero, también amaba a Cupid, como en un sentimiento encontrado, desde aquél día pareció emerger en él el sentimiento de amor para con Cupid, si bien era cierto que amaba a Raven, de algún modo, también amaba a Cupid, un amo múltiple no era algo que le pareciera imposible ahora, aunque también era cierto que con Raven el sentimiento era mayor, tal vez por ser su gran amor. No lo pensaba ya demasiado, sólo lo dejaba estar, era un sentimiento agradable, así que, ¿qué importaba que se quedara? Aunque aún pensaba en cómo daría a conocer su también relación amorosa con Cupid.

Por su parte, las dos chicas ya no se veían como rivales que deseaban que solo una de ellas fuera la portadora de la genética del príncipe, ambas dejaron de competir después de aquella ocasión en la que la pócima hizo su trabajo. El estar embarazadas de Dexterious Charming por fin, las acerco como amigas, algo parecido a lo que pasaba con Cerise y Lizzie, quienes también lejos de verse como enemigas también se vieron como amigas al ser preñadas por el hermano rubio de Dexter, a cierto modo.

Pero sin importar que haya pasado, y si ambas competían por que Dexter fuera quien las embarazara, como si fuese una carrera por el impulso fértil del príncipe; por lo menos, después de cierto tiempo, ya se vieron como hermanas, al tener en común la razón de su estado gestante. A ambas les sacaba sentimientos felices así como cierta felicidad expresada finalmente con ciertas clases de afecto y comprensión, lo que en sí les provocaba ser serviciales con el autor de los seres que venían en camino, incluso aprendiendo ciertas disciplinas para ser buenas esposas, aunque sin descuidar lo que son ambas, todo eso para que sean, por así decirlo, las mejores madres del mundo. Nada era más hermoso para las dos que contemplar a Dexter, y cada una en una cita turnada podía disfrutar de la compañía del príncipe como nunca antes lo habían hecho, disfrutarlo con total libertad y amor brindando ese momento de familia con total soltura. Sin duda alguna estaba felices en público por Dexter y por Raven, aunque Cupid también estaba incluida sólo Dexter y Raven lo sabían.

Por lo pronto, los controles médicos en ambas serian cada vez más frecuentes, ya en la recta final, nadie podía creerlo pero así era, las dos chicas tenían un niño y una niña de Dexter, lo que en sí demostró que el príncipe literalmente pudo con ello, la genética de Dexter se combinó exitosamente con la de Raven y con la de Cupid, dando por resultado una saludable concepción que llegaría a buen camino, algo que la obstetra reconoció. A veces, los antojos eran inevitables, pero aun así los cumplía, fueran los de Raven o los de Cupid, eran sufragados por él con total soltura, finalmente ambas eran sus esposas en la práctica, aunque de manera oficial Raven era la prioridad primera del príncipe, algo que no escapaba a ojos de nadie. Afortunadamente nadie se percataba de lo de Cupid, y eso era bueno para los tres.

Para las dos, eran cada vez más frecuentes los antojos, de lo que se sentían algo culpables por alterar a Dexter de su tranquilidad aunque él dijera que no importaba. Era también cierto que cada vez iba a ser más difícil guardar lo de Cupid, sin importar cómo lo vieran, lo veían cada vez más cercano, sin embargo, Dexter parecía estar seguro, sin que eso le fuera una preocupación. Pero a pesar de todo lo que pasara, las dos eran cada vez más amigas, al estar las dos en la misma situación, se sentían cada vez más afines, reconociéndose la una en la otra, era algo más que pura amistad. Y claro que Dexter lo sabía, pues eran sus dos hermosas damas, quienes cargaban su genética en su vientre. En sí, ambas estaban unidas por dicho amor, y a cierto modo nada impedía que la misma situación fuese disfrutable para todos. La hija de Eros en ocasiones sabía qué hacer, al estimularlo y darle placer, similar con Raven. Sólo era cuestión de unas caricias para que el príncipe se levantara y deseara más y más, era algo especial y realmente único para él, las chicas por su parte reaccionaban igual, sólo que humedeciéndose, por lo tanto entre tanta demostración todos tienen amor.

Sin darse cuenta, los tres habían formado una relación sólida, esa relación de tres se había vuelto única para cada uno de ellos, coincidían en que el amor iba de uno a otro dentro del grupo. Sin embargo el estado de las dos, aún seguían cometiendo las acciones que las llevaran a ese estado, cuando salían a pasear como muchas veces lo hacían ahora, en medio del bosque se acomodaban como podían y empezaban el accionar de los actos lujuriosos que acometían cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Era sin duda que, a pesar de todo, lo seguían disfrutando.

Y vaya que lo disfrutaban, puesto que los remanentes de la pócima aún seguían invictos, en teoría, sobre todo porque sin necesitarla, seguía pasando casi siempre lo mismo. Esto daba pie a que la lujuria de los tres siguiera viva para acentuar lo mismo. Si se pudiese medir, vaya que era algo bastante usual pero sin perder el amor que se tenían ellos, más el cariño que se tenían, era algo hermoso para ellos, sabiendo que nuevas vidas estaban llegando gracias a ellos.

Poco a poco, todos comprendieron la situación, aunque Cupid la ocultó en su caso para que Dexter y Raven fuesen una pareja feliz, pues ella respetaba que Raven fuera su amor verdadero. Y Así finalmente Cupid comprendió su misión al cien por cien, aunque también le inspiro más el estar embarazada de los dos hijos de Dexter, lo que la inspiro a ser más condescendiente con la situación. En fin, el defender el amor de su príncipe y su aliada Raven, era su prioridad, lo que finalmente le dio el valor para aceptar todo y, como decíamos anteriormente, Cupid amaría el resultado del embarazo puesto que su hijo y su hija serian en sí parte de Dexter, pues al ser el resultado de ese amor, tanto con ella como con Raven los querría del mismo modo ya que le recordarían a su príncipe intelectual con demasiado cariño, y al nacer, puede que sí sea cierto, ya que en pelo, ojos y posiblemente piel haya bastantes similitudes con el príncipe intelectual, lo que haría que Cupid los amara más.

En el caso de Raven, era oficial que aceptara, pues el resultado sería amado por los dos con total entereza y franqueza, ya que, era en sí la relación más perfecta en el caso de ellos, puesto que sus dos hijos a punto de nacer significarían ese producto final que resulto de todo el amor que siempre sintieron. Algo que no paso por alto Dexter, quien en sí con ambas, se sentiría eternamente agradecido de ser padre, sobre todo con Raven, pero también con Cupid, a cierto modo ambas también estaban agradecidas con él por ello, la maternidad las había unido como amigas y a veces como algo más que eso debido a los momentos íntimos tanto a solas, como entre ellas así como con su príncipe, no había duda el amor era único. Ya faltando poco para la recta final eso podía deducirse como algo único en el mundo, Dexter también comprendió lo mismo ya que su hermano con Lizzie y Cerise pasaba algo parecido, algo que también lo hizo reflexionar bastante pero también le dio las armas suficientes para seguir inspirado y jamás dejarse vencer ya que ahora tendría cuatro almas por las cuales vivir gracias a su reina malvada y a su emisaria griega del amor, ambas preñadas por él, que lucían divinamente tiernas en su estado.

Ambas también reflexionaron el hecho de que iban a ser madres gracias a Dexter. El sentir a dos almas dentro de ellas moviéndose era algo único, aunque algunos cansancios eran la rutina, ellas mismas lo sabían, que eso era parte de la experiencia del embarazo, era algo que las dos sabían que pasarían con total soltura, pero sobre todas las cosas sabían que darían incluso la vida por las criaturas que pronto llegarían al mundo, además de saber que eran de Dexter. Simplemente querían sentir algo, y así era, sendas pataditas de ambos fetos en ambos casos era la regla de diario, lo que en sí enternecía a Raven y a Cupid. Dexter acariciaba el abdomen de ambas e incluso les hablaba con cariño, en el caso de las dos, sabían que Dexter sería un excelente padre y que su corazón dictaba que las cuidaría tanto a ellas como a sus cuatro hijos, todo era un cuento de hadas literalmente.

En definitiva, el esperar a que sus dos hijos nacieran era algo bello y para Dexter era una experiencia fuera de serie, pero más al saber que su reina malvada y la hija de eros serian participes de la maternidad con total soltura, la genética de ambas por así decirlo contribuiría a que tanto el niño como la niña fueran igual de atractivos que sus padres a cierto modo, eso cuando comenzaran a crecer lo notarían bastante bien. En ambos casos, todos los compañeros lo habían notado, la dulzura de ambas con Dexter era lo que las motivaba a seguir adelante. Por su parte todos ya poco a poco se enterarían de la noticia, pero en parte más le darían el lado a que Raven era la pareja oficial de Dexter por inercia, mientras eso Cupid lo contempló un tanto alegre un tanto triste pero supo que también ella tenía derecho a ser feliz porque era portadora de la combinación genética de ella con Dexter.

Cada día estaba más cerca del parto, era tan esperado por el trío, pero parecía que en especial Dexter, que no podía dejar de entusiasmarse al saber que cada vez más pronto vería a sus hijos. Las chicas ya parecían sentir el día en ese momento, en realidad, todos lo esperaban, pero Dexter era el que se veía más contento con ello.


End file.
